Jaden's Duel Monster Girls
by Vanitus Omnipotent
Summary: Based on yugiohfan163, who is co-writing this series, Alien Girls. JadenXMass Female Duel Monster spirits Warning: Incest, Genderbending and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 JadenXCamula

note: yugiohfan163 is helping with this so enjoy!

-Outside Duel Academy, Castle-

"NO!" Cried the last vampire, Camula, as she felt her soul get dragged out of her body.

Jaden and his friends watched in horror as her cries of terror rang through the castle.

"Hold on!" Cried Jaden as he dived bombed her out of the way….only to have part of his soul devoured by the gates as it disappeared into shadow and mist.

"Jaden!" Cried his friends as they rushed up the stairs to their friend who groaned. His body started to fade into nothingness as Camula looked at Jaden in shock.

'He saved me? The one that tried to take the souls of his friends. Why?'

"Heh, this is more painful than I thought." He gave a small chuckle.

"W-Why?" The Vampire queen asked as she moved closer. "Why did yo-"

"I guess….I felt bad….for you…." He admitted as his legs started fading.

"What...felt bad for me and my people's destruction?"

"You must have…..felt lonely…...right?" He asked.

"Yes...but I don't fear death, but you have so much to live for. Why let it go like that?" She asked with complete confusion at Jaden's selflessness.

"It….just happened…." He chuckled while his waist started going next.

"Please…." She started to cry long suppressed tears from thousands of centuries of loneliness. "DON'T LEAVE! I can help you live…"

Syrus and the others stared in horror as Jaden's arms started disappearing next.

"Please...let me save you please!" Cumala said as she extended her fangs. "Become a vampire."

"I don't think even that would help." Jaden looked ready to pass out as half his body was gone and kept going.

"I DON'T CARE!" She yelled as she bit his neck. As this occurred, Jaden's hidden powers began to awake.

' _ **Live...Become the Vampire of Darkness!**_ '

His eyes widened and felt his heart rate increase while his friends were about to run over to pull him away from the vampire, but saw his body actually start to APPEAR again! However, the body was now completely different. His Slither student uniform changed into a dark red and black armor with his dueling arm becoming a mass of dark energy. On Jaden's back appeared two bat like wings with eyes covering the membrane.

" **What happened?** " Asked Jaden with a more masculine voice as his now yellow eyes surveyed the area. He saw his friends and raised a hand to wave, but saw the armor covering it. " **What the HELL!** "

'Who is this...man?' Thought Camila as she looked at the armored vampire in shock.

"J….Jaden?" Spoke Syrus.

"What just happened?" Asked Alexis with a blush seeing her 'little brother' in such an outfit.

"What did you do to him!" Syrus yelled out to Camula.

"I-I saved him but I don't-" she was interrupted as Syrus punched her.

"CHANGE HIM BACK!"

Camula frowned and glared at the teen before said teen found his arm grabbed by Jaden.

" **Syrus...Why did you just do that?** " He said with a cold glare, colder than anything Seto Kaiba can muster.

"B-But she tried to kill you!"

" **NO SHE DIDN'T! I SACRIFICED MYSELF TO SAVE CAMULA! AND YOU TRY AND HURT HER FOR THAT! YOU PATHETIC WORM!** " Jaden said in rage and his friend's idiocy.

Syrus and the others shivered at Jaden's tone.

" **Now...IF ANYONE attempts that stunt again..** " Jaden's eyes opened on his back, revealing thousands of sharp teeth. " **I WILL TAKE YOUR SOULS!** "

The rest were horrified while Camula saw the light in her pocket and Chad's glowed and shot out before reforming into Crowler and Zane.

"What just….AH!" Crowler screamed as he ran into a pillar..and knocking himself out.

"Care to explain why Jaden is looking like that and why Syrus is pissing his pants?" Asked Zane as he got up. "Syrus, What happened?"

-an explanation later-

"Syrus." Glared Zane. "I get that what she did was harsh, and you along with everyone here has a right to be mad. But if it was her that kept Jaden from disappearing, we should at least give our thanks."

"B-But Brother!"

"Now Syrus or I'll show the school your 'Wedding' with Dark Magician Girl."

"YOU SWORE NOT TO TELL!" He cried out with a bright blush.

"Well….I lied." He said with his fingers crossed.

Syrus groaned as Zane turned to Camula.

"Thank you for saving Jaden's life and my apologies for my idiot brother's reaction."

"Accepted." She nodded while looking at Jaden, still stunned beyond belief.

" **Camula? Are you ok?** " Jaden asked as he placed his unmasked forehead to Camula's forehead. This caused her to blush like a rose.

'I can't believe he became this from my bite.'

" **Camula? Camula?** " Still nothing. " **Camia!** " He said as she got back to reality from the nickname.

"Camia?"

" **Well...It was either that or..** " He whispered into her ear. " **Camooooi.** "

Hearing him say that made her face light up again. "What! I'm not a cow!" She whispered back.

" **I never said that...I meant you're well...are beautiful.** " Now it was Jaden's turn to blush.

That made her look away with a small smile. 'You really are something...Jaden.'

" **Camai? Can you change your appearance?** "

"Uh, why do you ask?"

" **Well...Maybe you can join Duel Academy….with…** " he started turning red as Camula chuckled at his boldness.

"You nearly died because of me, and you're offering me a chance to stay here?"

" **Well You are lonely and since I'm now a vampire….we can you know-** "

That made everyone blush while Camula chuckled even more.

"If you're willing, then I must accept your offer Jaden." 'My Jaden~' she thought with a very yandere smile.

"Uh Crowler? Is this allowed?" Chazz asked the professor. Only to remember that his is out cold. "Nevermind."

-next day-

"Jaden! I'm in!" Camula cried as she hugged Jaden. She was now in a Ra yellow uniform and in a younger but more curvy body. (Think a Lenalee from D-Gray Man with Lala's body type from Monster Musume).

" **Camai….You're squishing me!** " Jaden, in a crimson Slither uniform, gasped out as he tried to escape Camula's breasts.

"I thought you liked this darling?" Smiled Camula.

" **Of course I do...wait 'Darling'?** "

"I think it suits you."

" **Fine….Beloved.** " Said Jaden with a smirk.

"Mmm, I like that." She smiled.

" **So Beloved? Are we...you know married?** " He asked with curiosity.

"Well with our race, it can be a while before we actually go and get married if you want."

" **Oh…** " he looked the other way as Camula started to laugh at her 'mate's' depressed expression.

"But since we are the last vampires, we can let that side~" she said as she kissed Jaden's lips.

He smiled and hugged her while returning the kiss.

" **I love you my queen of the night.** " He said before carrying her, bridal style, into the dorms.

"I love you too, my king of darkness."

-Meanwhile-

"He is MINE!" Said a certain three eyed angel before the screen went black.


	2. Chapter 2

JadenXReficuleXYubel

note: yugiohfan163 is helping with this so enjoy!

"I'll play Nurse Reficule the Fallen one." Said the possessed Fonda as a bandaged woman with six bat wings, a bat belt, ax blades on her legs and arms, and purple hair with sharp blades protruding from the tips appeared on the field.

Said monster opened her lone eye and looked across from her. 'Who is that man? I've never seen him before!' She thought with a light blush under her bandages.

"Now attack Nurse Reficule!"

The monster felt obliged and flew at the male.

'He is so handsome! I can't hurt him! But I must…" Reficule thought as she cut the man with her bladed hair. Seeing him grimace made her feel terrible.

'Why! Why is master enjoying hurting him?' She thought before looking at her master and her lone eye nearly shot out from her face at seeing Fonda lookin like a zombie type monster deprived of brains.

"MASTER! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" She screamed with only Jaden and Jesse hearing her voice.

"Jay, you hear that?"

"Yes...But why was she screaming like that!" Jaden asked in confusion.

"Quit talking and duel." Spoke Fonda.

"Master stop! This isn't like you!" Reficule imported her master to no avail.

"What are you gawking at? Get on with the duel!"

Reficule frowned as she resumed her position.

"Fonda-san! Stop the duel! You're making her suffer!" Yelled Jaden in concern.

"I said duel!"

"I'm NOT GOING TO DUEL YOU! NOT WITH THIS CUTE WOMAN BEING FORCED TO DUEL FOR YOUR INSATIABLE HUNGER!"

'Cute?'

"Nonsense! She is just a card. A disposable card." The possessed Fonda said with a smile while Reficule was heartbroken at her master's declaration.

'Disposable card?' Reficule thought as a lone tear fell from her face, though only Jaden could see it. And this made him pissed!

"SHE'S CRYING DAMMIT!"

"So? She is just another card. I can easily replace her or if I want." She turned off her duel desk and held up Reficule's card. "Destroy it without a care in the world."

"STOP!" Yelled Jaden as he tackled her to the ground and took Reficule's card before placing it in his deck.

"Get off!"

"How about you." He grabbed a tray from the bed. "GO TO SLEEP!"

Her eyes widened as he slammed it against her face.

"Jay! What did you just do!" Said Jesse in horror.

Jaden pulled the tray off and saw Fonda was knocked out cold. "Well, I just got so mad at her treating her like a tool that I snapped."

"Well maybe we should take this chance to run!"

"Good idea...But first." Jaden then took out Reficule's card and kissed it. "I'll keep you safe."

'H-He kissed me. ME the most ugly monster….was kissed by this man.' Reficule thought as she turned a bright red. 'I might faint.'

"Jay! Hurry! Those Ghouls are about to storm the room!"

"I'm coming!"

-outside the nurse's office-

"DUEL!"

"DUEL!"

"BRAINS...I MEAN DUEL!"

"We're surrounded!"

"Not for long!" Said Reficule from her card before re-emerging and sending the ghouls into the desert with a few kicks from her rather smooth legs.

Jesse and Jaden were stunned.

"Are you ok?" Reficule asked Jaden as she examined his head. Which made him blush at seeing her unrestrained C cup breasts right near his face.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you!" She bowed before Jaden. "Please punish me."

"Uh, that's not necessary."

"You're not going to punish me? But I hurt you.." She looked away.

"Only once, and it wasn't your choice."

"Bu-"

"It's alright."

Reficule was speechless and looked like she was about to faint. "T-Thank you master…"

"Master?"

"Yes….you saved me so I'm your eternal servant master?...Master?" She tried to figure out his name.

"I'm Jaden."

"Yes….master Jaden….I'm yours to command. Please be gentle." Reficule said with a blush at the end.

"E-Eh!?" He exclaimed in shock.

"Master? Are you not satisfied? Must I 'heal' you." She was really starting to blush a hurricane.

"N-No! I think we're good."

"'We'? I'm not that gem user's servant but yours Master Jaden."

"Well right now we need to get out of here."

" Master….I sense another spirit here….and it's controlled by an old enemy of our kind." Reficule said in anger.

"What do you mean?"

"The one that nearly destroyed the Nameless Pharaoh's successor centuries ago….The Light of Destruction."

"Say what?!"

"You know of it?"

"More than you know."

"What do you mean master?"

"We fought against them in our own dimension."

"YOU WHAT! MASTER!" Reficule screamed in panic as he hugged Jaden tightly against her bosom.

"Ah!" He gasped feeling the soft chest.

"WHY MASTER! WHY DID YOU GO AGAINST THAT CREATURE!"

"I had no choice! The Light of Destruction tried to take over the world! I had to defeat it. And I succeeded too Reficule-chan!" Jaden got out before blushing. 'I just called her 'chan'.'

"M-Master! Y-You!" She started to steam in her ears as she looked at Jaden with ….happiness in her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Called me 'chan'! But...I'm…" she looked at her bandaged hand with sadness. "To ugly to be called 'Chan'."

"How?"

"...My body is nothing but a weapon….a mangled and patch worked abomination...I don't deserve to be happy...that's what every monster in the spirit realm tells m-"

"That's crazy."

"But...its tr-"

"Letting them tell you that stuff means you're willing to put yourself down at the drop of hat."

"Bu-" Reficule tried to say before being hugged by Jaden.

"I'm positive just your inside self is amazing, and even if you have scars over your body, I'd still see you as an angel."

"Me...A-An Angel?!" Now Reficule was so red that her bandages were turning blood red.

"Of course."

"But my body...my wings….I'm no-"

"Yes you are! You're an angel Reficule-chan!" He exclaimed with conviction.

"Thank you…..master." 'Jaden-kun'

"Can we get movin? I hear some of those creeps coming this way." Spoke Jesse.

"Sorry Jesse." Said Jaden as they ran towards the area where the mysterious Duel Spirit lurked.

-unknown location-

In a dark area is where the possessed body of Marcel stood.

"Soon my dear, Jaden we will be together forever." She said before the doors slammed opened.

"Here is where the spirit is Master Jaden!" Reficule said pointing to the possessed body.

"Marcel?" Spoke Jaden in shock.

"No….He's not home. It's me….your fiance Yubel...remember?"

'Fiance!' Thought Reficule in anger.

"Yubel? Wait, fiance?" Spoke Jaden trying to get his head around what she meant.

"You promised me that we would get married when you grew up and for us spirits….it's a proposal...my love." Yubel said.

"Since when?"

"When you were only eight my love."

"Uh, can you kinda leave Marcel's body? It's kinda awkward when you say that in his body."

"I would love to...If I could...but I have no strength left to recreate my body...I'm just a formless spirit."

"And you should stay like that bitch." Said Reficule in a cold voice.

"Reficule-chan!"

"Jaden….Who is this woman! And why are you calling her chan?!" Yubel said in anger.

"He is my master!"

"Your what?" Said Yubel.

"My Master! And I'm Nurse Reficule the Fallen one! Master Jaden's servant and HIS LOVER!" She shouted out causing Jaden to blush and Yubel to see red.

"HIS WHAT?!"

"You heard me BITCH! I'm Jaden-kun's lover!" Reficule said with a smirk that made Yubel to gain a orange aura.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She said as Marcel's body fell to the ground and Yubel's true form appears fully formed and free from the LOD's (Light Of Destruction) control.

"BRING IT YOU THREE EYED BITCH!" Reficule yelled before they jumped at each other.

Jesse and Jaden watched as both woman claws and scratched at each other.

"HE'S MY FIANCE!"

"NO HE'S MY LOVER!"

"KEEP DREAMING WHORE!"

"DIE YOU PROSTITUTE!"

"THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD!"

"SAME WITH YOU!"

"Should we stop them?" Jesse asked as the two started to shed blood and most of their attire were shredded revealing their busts.

"Uh, yeah!" Jaden spoke realizing he was staring and his cock was bulging in his pants. He ran over to try and separate them. Only to grope their folds by accident.

"AH~! AH~!"Said both Reficule and Yubel as they felt their folds wetten from Jaden's skin touching their womanhoods. "Jaden-Kun/Koi! Don't stop~"

He blushed and felt his pants get tighter.

"Um….I will take Marcel and leave you two alone…" Jesse said before picking up the unconscious boy and high tailing it out of there.

-Lemon-

Both girls saw the bulge and grabbed it.

"My Jaden-koi! You really grew since we last met." Yubel purred as Reficule unwrapped the last of her bandages revealing a fair skinned woman with green eyes and a face that would make Dark Magician Girl jealous.

"Jaden-kun…." Reficule said before kissing Yubels' lips and rubbing Jaden's cock.

Yubel was stunned, but didn't pull back and pulled her closer with their chests pressing against each other.

"Reficule-Chan! Yubel-chan!" Jaden moaned as he grabbed their breasts with his hands and began to rub them.

Both moaned and started rubbing their tongues with each other. All the while they felt their insides melt and their lust increasing to heights that no normal person can handle.

"I'm going to cum!" Moaned Jaden as his cock started to twitch uncontrollably.

Reficule stopped rubbing it and shredded the front part of his pants and exposing his cock. When she did this Jaden's sperm splurted out onto Reficule's face.

She moaned from the heat and licked some around her lips. "Delicious~" she said with tears in her eyes as Yubel stated to suck Jaden's cum off his cock with her mouth.

Jaden gasped as Yubel's lips moved up and down on his dick.

'My Love's cum! I must have morAAHH!' Yubel thought before she cried in pleasure as Reficule started to lick her folds with her tongue. She bobbed her head faster while Jaden hissed.

'Don't worry Jaden-koi! I will make sure this will be pleasurable as possible~' thought Yubel as she felt her pussy flooding and Jaden's cock twitching in her mouth. That made her swirl her tongue all across the tip.

"YUBEL-CHAN!" Cried Jaden as his semen flooded her mouth like a torrent of milk.

Yubel moaned and eagerly slurped up all the sperm that shot inside.

"Jaden-kun! Take me!" Reficule cried as she tackled Jaden and placed her folds on to his cock. Trickles of blood fell from her folds.

She hissed while Jaden groaned.

"NO FAIR! JADEN-KOI IS MINE!" Yelled Yubel as she placed her folds onto his face. "Taste me Jaden!"

Jaden did so while Reficule's pussy became like melted metal. She moaned while sliding in more of her master's cock.

"AH~ JADEN-KUN! MAKE ME YOUR WIFE!" She cried before being kissed by Yubel.

"So you want to beAHcome Jaden-koi's wife!" She moaned while Reficule nodded her head in agreement. "Too bad! I'm going to be Jaden's wife!"

"I will make you AH! A Deal! If One of us cums first one of us becomes Jaden-kuns' wife and if we BOTH cum, we become his wives." Reficule moaned as her womb felt her loves' cock penetrated her fortress.

"Deal ahh!" Moaned Yubel grinding her hips against Jaden's tongue.

"AH!~" Reficule moaned as she began to lick Yubel's F cup breasts with her tongue. She groped and rubbed them while Yubel arched her back and moved her pussy even closer to Jaden's mouth.

'I can't hold it!" All three thought in unison as they reached their climaxes. The girl's juices splashed out onto his tongue and groin before his cock started twitching. His sperm entered Reficule's womb at the speed of a Speed Warrior as they fell on to the floor painting.

"We….came…..together…." Panted Yubel.

"This….means….we….are….Jaden-kun's….no….Jaden-koi's…..wives…" panted Reficule with a smile.

"I….want…..a…..second round…"

"...maybe….after…..you….let….every...one….go...home...then...we...will….talk…"

"Can….I…..get a say…..in this?" Spoke Jaden.

"N….o…..Jaden….-koi….."

He sighed and let his head lay back as they all tried to catch their breath.

-timeskip, two month later, Dimension Earth-

"AHHH!" Moaned Yubel.

"YUBEL-CHAN!" Cried Jaden as he poured his semen into her womb with Reficule watching with glee.

"JADEN! KEEP IT DOWN SOME! OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Yelled Chazz in rage.

You see after Jaden's littarl sexkapid, Yubel returned Duel academy to its proper dimension. However when they returned they had to keep their relation a secret until graduation. Only a few people know that Jaden has two wives and they are Jesse, Alexis and right now….Chazz.

"I WILL WELD THAT DOOR SHUT IF YOU DON'T KEEP IT DOWN!"

"Oh be quiet Chazz-kun." Said a familiar female Dark Scorpion member, Meanae the Thorn. "Let them have their fun." She purred.

"But Meane-"

"Let them have their fun and we can have our own~"

The screen went to black as the sounds of moans from Chazz and Meanae could be heard.


	3. Chapter 3

JadenXall Earthbound Immortals

note: yugiohfan163 is helping with this so enjoy!

-In another Dimension under the earth-

Deep beneath the earth's crust laid several ominous looking cards. Each one looked like a shadow like animal with various lines of color across their bodies.

" **HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN!** " Yelled a voice coming from the card with the monkey's form.

" ** _About 10,000 years and a day sister._** " Spoke a voice from a card with a lizard's body. " ** _You asked that question before...just an hour ago._** "

" **Well excuse me if I'm bored!** "

" **We are all bored sister...yet look at us."** Said the Whale creature. " **We are stuck here….** "

" **It must be destiny that that bitch sealed us away down here!** " Said a hummingbird shadow in frustration.

" ** _It doesn't even matter…_** " spoke the spider shadow.

" **Sister...you're being..too...hard on yourself…** " said a card into the shape of a one eyed giant.

" ** _Bah! They can't keep me down here forever!_** " Laughed the card in the shape of a condor.

" **Actually...They can**."

Just then an earthquake shook the place as they felt their prison returning to the surface at last.

" **ALRIGHT! We're getting out of here!** " Called the monkey card.

" ** _And 200 years ahead of schedule too! Those Dark Signers must have freed us...right?_** "

" ** _I never created any new Signers._** "

' ** _Maybe it just means we'll be buried…._** "

" **STOP THAT! IT'S OUR DESTINY TO BE FREE! AND IF IT'S A BOY, I WILL KISS HIM!** " Shouted the hummingbird.

-Above ground, Duel Academy, Sacred Beasts' prison-

Jaden smiled in relief as the holograms turned off to show the end of the duel. Only for another earthquake to occur, this time bigger than the first one!

"What's going on?" He braced himself to try and keep from falling.

"I-I don't know!" Said Chancellor Shepard as Seven Incan statues erupted from the ground. Each one holding a single card.

" **FREEDOM!** " Cried the monkey

" **WE ARE FREE!** " Cried the lizard.

" **WHERE IS THE BATHROOM?** " Yelled the hummingbird in confusion.

" ** _NOT NOW!_**!" The Orca retorted.

" **...Hi?** " The giant said softly.

" ** _We are all going to be sealed again…_** " the spider cried in sadness.

" ** _NEVER AGAIN! THE EARTHBOUND IMMORTALS ARE BACK BABY!_** " The condor yelled with glee.

"This can't be good." Spoke Jaden.

" **...Hi?...And you..are?** " The giant said turning to Jaden with curiosity.

"Uh, Jaden Yuki. Who are you?"

" ** _We just said it a second ago….wait, you said Yuki?_** "

"Yeah why?"

" ** _No reason. Anyway what year is it?_** " The Condor asked.

"August 31, 2005."

" **WHAT! IT'S NOT THE YEAR 1200!** " The monkey yelled in disbelief.

"Uh, that was centuries ago."

" **FUCK THAT CRIMSON DRAGON BITCH! WE ARE IN THE FUCKING FUTURE! And….no one remembers us. THAT'S JUST GREAT!** "

" **WAIT! This could be good!** " Laughed the lizard.

" ** _Ccarayhua….What are you planing this time?_** "

" **If no one remembers us, that means no one can figure out how to stop us!** "

" **Or it could mean that we'll be trapped again...like destiny dictates.** " The Hummingbird said.

" ** _Fuck destiny! You! Human!_** " Called the condor.

"It's Jaden."

" ** _Come over here and take us off these pillars!_** "

" **Um Wiraqocha….** " The giant said a little louder.

" ** _What?_** "

" **The boy….he has the mark of the Gentle Darkness…..** "

" **That means destiny must want us free!** " Called the hummingbird.

" **But didn't the Supreme King of our era seal us for trying to destroy his kingdom?** " Ccarayhua said.

" ** _...fuck._** "

" ** _We are going to be sealed again…._** " The spider cried again before Jaden walked to them.

"Uh, you have me confused for someone else."

" **But….you're ….his….reincarnation….** " The Giant said with a worried tone.

" ** _Perhaps we could talk about this somewhere else?_** " Suggested the orca.

"I agree. I just saved the world for the Sacred Beasts before-"

" ** _WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!_** " The condor yelled in anger.

"I saved the world from the Sacred Beasts?"

" ** _NOT THOSE BITCHES AGAIN! THEY WERE THE REASON WHY WE WERE SEALED IN THE FIRST PLACE!_** "

" ** _Let's just say they tried to use your past life to …..do other 'things'._** " The orca said in a flustered voice.

" **Get us off these!** " Yelled the monkey.

" **Please...love?** " The hummingbird asked as Jaden blushed.

" ** _...He's not goi-_** "

"Well I'd like to know more about what you're talking about, but don't try anything funny."

" ** _Fine! But DON'T come crying back to us if you're scared of a little darkness!_** " The condor retorted.

"Jaden! I'm not sure you should touch those cards." Spoke Shepard in concern.

" ** _For Crimson's insanity! We are NOT EVIL! Just dark!_** " The orca yelled while remembering their still lost sister's insanity.

"I'll make sure to keep an eye on them." Jaden spoke grabbing the hummingbird.

" **You know...maybe destiny brought us together love?** "

"I'm not sure about destiny." He replied before walking over and grabbing the giant and orca.

" **Hi….** "

" ** _Are you acquainted to Yubel by chance?_** " Asked the orca while the giant somehow blushed at Jaden's touch.

"How do you know?" He asked grabbing the lizard.

" **She was our friend and your past life's eternal protector….but where is she?** "

"Gone….trapped in space…" Jaden grimaced at the memory of his idiot parents taking her away, as he grabbed the monkey and spider.

" ** _Cold...dark….just like our prison._** " Spoke the spider.

" **However I can feel her...she is somewhere on earth.** " The monkey said as Jaden's face lit up.

"Really?"

" **Of course! And If we can find Red Nova! It will be easy to free her from your eternal enemies control.** " The monkey said while Jaden looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

" ** _The Light of Destruction._** " Said the condor as Jaden pick it up. " ** _The light that burns everything and destroys all….she tried to seduce your FIRST life but failed….dumb bitch._** "

He sweatdrop and held all the cards in his hands.

" **Love?...I see a hidden compartment under your feet….** "

Jaden looked down and brushed some dirt away to show some metal underneath.

He opened in and saw a small stature of a half woman, half snake shadow creature with red lines covering it. In it's hands was a demonic snake woman in red.

" ** _FiNaLlY!_** " The snake said in a distorted voice.

" **RED NOVA!** "

" **Of CouRsE iT mE! WhO eLsE?** "

" ** _We thought you were doomed…_** "

" **YeA...tO sMeLlInG yOuR gAs!** "

" ** _Yup, it's her._** " Groaned the condor.

" **ShUt Up BiG bOoBs!** "

" ** _Jealous._** "

" **At LeAsT i HaVe A bIgGeR aSs ThAn YoU!** "

" ** _Lard ass._** "

" ** _ShUt Up!_** "

" ** _Just take us out of here._** " Spoke the orca to Jaden.

Jaden did so and well….his world went dark.

-hours later-

"Hmm, what?"

" **Are you ok, love?** "

Jaden slowly opened his eyes. And saw a young girl with long black hair, a cloak of orange and a pair of glasses covering her yellow eyes. Two large hummingbird-like wings were folded on her back.

" **Love?** "

And like that he dropped back on the pillow. However it was her breast he was using as a pillow.

"I'm dreaming, I'm just gonna go back to sleep."

" **If this was a dream. Then you would be dreaming of Yubel's breasts again...right love?** "

"N-No!"

" **Then why are you groping my breast? Am I your 'Yubel-chan' Love?** " She said with a blush.

" ** _Aslla, quit teasing him._** " Spoke another woman's voice.

" **Will not Chacu!** " the now named Aslla said with a blush.

Jaden looked up as another woman walked over. This woman had a green cloak on with purple hair covering her yellow eyes down to her chest. A small fin protruded from her back like a shark.

" ** _Wake are we? Jaden-san?_** "

"Yeah, but what happened?"

" **...you….fell...unconscious…** " spoke a GIANT of a woman with a blue cloak, light blue hair, and an eyepatch covering one of her eye's. A pair of extra hands made of shadows were just above her actual arms.

" **Luckily we kept Ccarayhua and Cusillu from doing anything to you.** " Smiled Aslla.

"Why?" Asked Jaden confused as the giant hugged him. He blushed feeling her large form's body heat against his own and vise versa.

" ** _Those two are rather lewd and right now they would have 'felt you up' is the term I think you would describe it._** " Spoke Chacu.

" **NOT TRUE!** " Said a girl with green hair and cloak. A small lizards' tail jutted from above her rather large ass.

" ** _Liar. I saw both of you trying to look up his pants leg._** " Spoke Chacu.

" **And you haven't?** " Said a woman with a yellow cloak and amber hair. A monkey's tail also jutted from her tailbone.

" ** _I had to watch over him so you TWO didn't try anything._** " Frowned Chacu taking a wet towel over to wipe some sweat from Jaden's forehead.

" ** _...He hates …..us…_** " said a girl with a red cloak, ruby hair, a pair of glasses with mini lenses on it, and a pair of spider legs on her back….along with a REALLY large ass.

" **No he doesn't! Just look at him! He needs a hug!** " Declared Cusillu bouncing over and joining in the hug.

" ** _...But…_** " She tried to say before being pushed into Jaden and landing on him with her ass.

He grunted and blushed at the girls surrounding him.

" **CaN i EaT hIm?** " Asked a crimson haired woman with a black cloak, a large butt, and a pair of flame colored pins in her hair. Her various snake like heads on her hair started to lick Jaden's face. " **He SeEmS tAsTy, AnD iT hAs BeEn A lOnG tImE sInCe I hAd A sNaCk.** "

" ** _SISTERS!_** " Yelled a Dark Purple cloaked woman with long brown hair, an INSANE bust and a pair of condor wings. " ** _He's mine._** "

" **No! Destiny brought us here so that I can be his mate!** " Cried out Aslla.

"What!" Jaden said in shock. "Your m-m-a-"

" ** _Ignore them, they're talking babble._** " Spoke Chuca who was taking off his pants.

" **Then why are you taking his pants off?** " Grinned Ccarayhua.

". ** _...To see if his cock is not injured._** "

" **Suuuure, more like you're wanting to suck on his cock and swallow every last drop of his hot sperm.** " Grinned Cusillu.

" **...Maybe...I can go...first?** " Asked Ccapac with a blush.

"W-WAIT!" Exclaimed Jaden with a face similar to his blazer's color.

" ** _WhAt?_** " Asked Red Nova as she was about to lick his cock with her serpents.

"D-D-Don't you think this is sudden? I just woke up five minutes ago for crying out loud!"

" ** _...Told you he hates us...like his past self...did…._** " Uru said with a frown and a blush.

" **No! Destiny has shown us that I must prove both of you wrong!** " Declared Aslla.

". ** _...Yet he finds us….unattractive….he hates my ass….._** "

'They're ignoring me.' Sweatdropped Jaden.

" **Jaden….** " Said Ccapac with a sad smile. " **Do you hate us?** "

"N-No! But you never really asked me what I thought."

" **Oh….Sorry….Jaden-kun.** "

Each girl turned towards his face.

"What? Something wrong?"

" ** _Tell us the truth!_** " Declared the girl with the largest bust.

" ** _Tell us if we are attractive….even if we're not…._** "

"Well yeah you're all beautiful, smokin hot really."

This caused Uru to look at him in disbelief. " ** _...Really…._** "

He nodded.

" ** _...But...my...ass...i-_** "

" **Very firm.** " Spoke Ccarayhua smacking it.

" ** _EEP!_** "

" **She's right.** " Agreed Cusillu squeezing the other cheek.

" ** _AH!_** "

Jaden blushed and could feel his lower half reacting to what was known as every man's wet dream.

" ** _ShE bEaTs Me, HaNds DoWn_**!" Said Red Nova as she slapped both of Uru's cheeks.

" ** _KI!_** "

The other earthbound immortals sighed with Chacu blushing as she saw Jaden's cock stand up under his underwear.

" **Looks like destiny wants our mate to be well endowed**." Aslla said with a blush.

Jaden turned even more red as the girls looked at it.

" ** _Jaden-kun…..my ass-_** "

" **Is soft enough for me to do this.** " Grinned Ccarayhua before crouching down and rubbed her head against them.

" ** _EEP!_** " Cried Uru with a massive blush. " ** _S-Stop that!_** "

" **No.** "

" **And it looks like he is more of an ass person.** " Grinned Cusillu.

"W-What are you talking about!" Jaden said as his cock started growing bigger. 'Please tell me this is just a dream.'

" ** _But….I'm...u-_** "

That got her a slap from Wiraqocha.

" ** _AHEEP!_** " Uru cried as Wiraqocha smiled.

"If that didn't get you to stop belittling yourself, then I guess these two should help you." Grinned the condor girl.

" ** _...But…._** "

" ** _Ccarayhua, Cusillu, take care of it._** "

" **Of course!** "

" **Will do!** " They said as they grabbed Uru. They dragged her over and made her turn around with her back to Jaden and made her sit down near his cock.

" **Now Jaden-kun.** " Cusillu said as she pulled the bottom part of the hood up to show Uru's ass and spread her anus.

" **Have some~** " Said Ccarayhua with a grin.

"B-B-But won't that hurt her?" He asked in concern.

" **Hmm, you're right. Red Nova, you can help me out.** " Grinned Ccarayhua licking her lips.

" ** _FiNe._** " she said as her serpent's sprang into action. They moved down near the cock and started licking across the tip and sides while Ccarayhua leaned in and started licking his balls.

" **...Jaden-kun!** " Said Ccapac in worry.

Said male hissed and groaned as the serpent tongues licked his stiff cock while Ccarayhua's tongue was much longer and occasionally wrapped and squeezed one of his balls lightly.

" ** _But...Jaden-kun…..my ass..i-_** "

"Alright you two, that's enough lube." Chuckled the monkey girl.

" **Ai!** "

" ** _aW!_** "

" **Now remember, take in every inch.** " Cusillu purred in Uru's ear.

" ** _EEP!_** " She cried as Jaden's cock started to penetrate her ass. She let out a moan as she slowly moved down with her ass eagerly consuming each inch.

" ** _So...Big!...But...Jaden-kun...ha-_** "

" ** _Look at his face and tell me if you think he hates it._** " Spoke Wiraqocha.

Uru looked and to her surprise saw Jaden looking pleased at the ass as he was looking at it with a massive blush. " ** _...You….like...me Jaden-kun…?"_**

"Well your ass is pretty tight." He groaned feeling her ass muscles squeeze his cock.

" ** _But...I'm..not-_** " She tried to say before being kissed by Jaden on the lips.

" **Jaden-kun….** " Ccapac said with a tick mark forming. " **I wanted to kiss you first…** "

" **He's MINE! MY LOVE!** " Aslla yelled in anger.

" ** _I think we should get ourselves ready while they go at it._** " Grinned Wiraqocha walking over and grabbing Chacu's breasts from behind.

" ** _EEP!...Fine...But.._** " She turns to Ccapac. " ** _You and Aslla are to remain here until we're finish._** "

" **But why!** " Pouted Aslla.

" ** _Because you want to have your love's cock right?_** "

" **Of course!** "

" ** _Then you and Ccapac stay here._** " Chacu said. She and Wiraqocha started kissing with the condor girl grabbing and squeezing her chest with vigor right away. As did Ccarayhua and Cusillu as they rubbed each other's folds with their hands. As for Red Nova, she used her hands and Serpent's to lick their anus'.

" ** _Jaden…..kun!_** " Moaned Uru into the kiss as she bounced her ass up and down on the large cock. " ** _...Please…._** "

"Please what?" He grunted moving his hips upwards to match her bounces.

" ** _Fill….my...ugly….body...with your semen!_** " She moaned as he started sucking on her neck. " ** _AH~_** "

"It's….not….ugly!" He grunted reaching down and gripping her hips before he started moving faster inside her tight anus.

" ** _But-_** " She moaned as she felt the semen enter her ass before being pulled out. " ** _Wait!...I haven't taken enough….._** "

"Don't worry...Uru-chan." He said as Jaden's cock slowly entered her folds. "I will fill you."

She blushed at the suffix and moaned as he pushed her on her stomach and pushed his cock inside her pussy.

" ** _AH!~ Jaden-kun!_** "

Jaden grunted at her tight folds before pulling back and slamming all the way inside.

" ** _JADEN-KUN! FILL THIS BODY WITH YOUR SEMEN!_** " Uru moaned in bliss as Jaden's cock rammed against her uterus.

'This is amazing!' He thought moving his hips as fast as he could in and out of her pussy.

" ** _JADEN-KUN!_** " She cried as his semen filled her womb until she looked like an actual mother spider.

Jaden grunted as he saw her spider legs reach up and bring him down and held him to her back while his semen slowly stopped pouring inside her.

" ** _Jaden-kun…..thank you….but now….Aslla wants to….mate…._** " Uru said while kissing his lips one more time.

" **YAY!** " Cheered Aslla.

" **No! Fair I'M GOING!** " Cried Ccapac.

" **No I am!** "

" **NO I AM!** " Ccapac said as she ran at Jaden and placed his cock into her mouth.

Jaden gasped from the sudden moved while Aslla pouted.

" **B-ut...Destiny….** "

"Aslla-chan?" Jaden said with a blush.

" **Yes?** " She said before being kissed. She moaned and eagerly kissed back while Ccapac lapped all around the tip of his cock.

" **Jaden-kun…** " Ccapac moaned before feeling his cum warming her mouth like an oven. She kept her mouth over it and eagerly gulped it all down.

" **JADEN-KUN!** " She yelled as she placed her folds on top of his cock. " **I LOVE YOU!** "

Jaden gasped from the confession and grunted as Ccapac slammed down onto his cock.

" **No...Fair!** " Aslla moaned as Jaden grabbed her ass and left breast at the same time. ' **Mmm, his hands feel so good.** '

"Aslla-chan! Ccapac-chan!" Cried Jaden as he could feel his cock spewing semen into Ccapac's womb.

" **AH~~** " moaned Ccapac with a smile feeling the hot seed coat her insides.

" **It's my-AH! LET GO OF ME!** " Aslla cried as Ccapac's shadow hands grabbed her. " **IT'S MY TURN!** "

" **I know...I'm just helping…** " She smiled as the shadow arm placed her folds onto Jaden's cock.

Aslla gulped as she lowered herself onto his cock and let out a moan. " **Jaden-kun!** "

Ccarayhua moaned as Cusillu lapped her nipples without restraint while two serpents lapped at her folds.

" ** _AH! I'm CUMMING!_** " Wiraqocha cried. Right now Chacu was sucking at her folds and moaned before drenching the orca girl's face with her juices.

" ** _So salty my leader~_** " she purred licking her lips.

" **JADEN-KUN! Give me your eggs!** " Moaned Aslla rocking her hips faster and harder on his cock.

"Yes Aslla-chan!" He cried as her womb was filled with Jaden's semen.

She hugged him close and let her tongue hang out as she felt herself filled to the brim.

" ** _It'S mY tUrN~_** " said Red Nova as she used her serpents to bring Jaden to her tits. " ** _LiCk ThEm._** "

"Wait. Why me?" Asked Jaden before a snake licked his ear. "Haha! That tickles."

" ** _ThAnK yOu._** " Red Nova said while another serpent licked her pussy.

Jaden leaned in and started sucking one of her nipples while two serpents started licking his cock.

" **JaDeN-kOi**." She purred. She shuddered as his cock started rubbing against her stomach and let out a gasp. " ** _Ah~ YoUr SnAkE lIKeS mY vAgInA._** "

He chuckled before groaning as one of the serpents started sliding over the tip while another one started down his ass. "Huh? What are you doing?"

" ** _I aM tAkInG yOuR AsS' vIRgInItY~_** " Red Nova smiled with her eyes turning into slits.

Jaden gulped and felt the snake lick his anus and felt her rub her folds against the tip of his cock with her folds soaked to the brim.

" ** _NoW lEt Us CuM!_** " She moved down and hissed as his cock pushed into her snatch.

"Nova-chan!" Jaden cried as he felt his anus and cock about to release its contents.

She grinned and rocked her hips faster as he gripped her waist and felt his sperm shoot inside her.

" ** _JaDeN-kOi!_** " She moaned while her snakes licked the 'treasure' of his cock and ass.

" **It's my turn!** "

" **No mine!** " Ccarayhua and Cusillu said as they grabbed Jaden and sat on his cock and face.

" **I get his cock first!** " Spoke the lizard girl.

" **Fine, but.** " Cusillu groped Ccarayhua's breasts as she moaned from Jaden's tongue. " **Your breasts are fair game.** "

Ccarayhua stuck her tongue out and moaned as she sat down on Jaden's cock and hissed at the firth.

" **Jaden-kun! It's too big...NOT~** "

He groaned as her pussy felt like it was hugged his entire cock and spread Cusillu's folds open before he started licking in deeper.

" **AH/Jaden-kun!** " They moaned as they felt their folds about to cum. **"WE'RE CUMMING!"**

"Ccarayhua-chan! Cusillu-chan!" Jaden cried as they came together.

" **Jaden-kun...make me pregnant!** " Cusillu said before pushing Ccarayhua off his cock. She moved over and slammed down on his cock with a loud moan as her tail twitched from the full feeling.

"Cusillu-chan…." Jaden moaned as he groped her ass cheeks.

" **Don't hold back and make sure to give me all your sperm.** " She purred moving her hips up and down on his cock with a moan.

"Cusillu-CHAN!" Jaden cried as his semen entered her pussy making her stomach bulge a little from the amount of cum.

" ** _Jaden-kun~_** " said Chacu from behind is back. " ** _Fill me with your essence._** "

"Sure thing."

" ** _Thank you...my husband~_** " she smiled before placing his cock in her mouth. Unlike the others, she slowly moved her tongue around it gently while caressing his balls.

"Ah! Chacu-chan….why me? Why am I being fucked in a dream?"

' ** _Wait, does he think this entire thing is a dream?_** '

"Chacu-chan? Tell me why?"

" ** _Who said this was a dream?_** "

"Because no one wants a Slifer slacker like me…" Jaden said with a very "Uru" like tone.

" ** _If I didn't want you, would I do this?_** " She started bobbing her head faster while slurping around his cock.

"AH!" Jaden cried as his cock came into her mouth. Chacu slurped up the semen with hunger.

" ** _Or this?_** " She walked over to his lap and spread her folds before moving down and moaning as her pussy tried to accommodate his shaft.

"Chacu-chan! I-"

" ** _Be silent...my husband._** " She moaned as her hips shook against his cock. " ** _Mmm, so big._** "

"Chacu-chan. I'm about to-" Jaden tried to say before having his lips sucked on by Chacu.

" ** _Give me it all._** " She purred as Jaden's cum entered her womb causing her stomach to puff up like a 'whale'.

" ** _Servant Jaden!_** "

"Yeah?"

" ** _Become our king...like centuries ago...our king._** " Wiraqocha said with a blush.

"S-Sure."

" ** _You're hesitant? Why my king?_** " Wiraqocha said in confusion as she took him off Chacu's body.

"Well it's just so sudden."

" ** _Yet you ruled well back then….and you will again...my king….my Jaden-Koi."_** Wiraqocha said as she placed her J cup breasts into his face. " ** _Now place your cock into my nipples._** "

Jaden nodded as she moved down near his cock.

" ** _Now….do it my king~_** " she cooed.

He pressed the tip of his cock against her nipple and gripped her nipple before pushing forward.

" ** _AH! Jaden-Koi!_** " Wiraqocha cried as his cock was consumed by her nipple. She shuddered at the feeling as Jaden gasped.

"Wiraqocha-chan!" He said before taking her other nipple and sucking it. 'The insides feel like a pussy!'

" ** _Jaden-koi! Faster!_** " She cried with lust. Lust for her king. Lust for Jaden.

Jaden grunted and lightly bit on the one nipple while the other one felt tighter the deeper he went.

" ** _Jaden-koi!_** " Wiraqocha cried as his sperm entered her breast. She shuddered as he slowly pulled out with the seed dripping out.

"Ah...Wiraqocha...chan…." Panted Jaden as Wiraqocha licked the semen from her breast. "Who knew you were so kinky?"

" ** _Well...truth be told...I am more perverted than my sisters combined…_** " Wiraqocha admitted with a blush.

"But….that….makes you….sexier….." Jaden said causing the two to blush redder than Red Nova.

" **HEY!** " Cried the other girls.

"But….you are….all beautiful!" Jaden admired.

" ** _Jaden-koi…._** " Wiraqocha said before pushing him down. " ** _Make me pregnant my king._** "

"Wow, you too?"

" ** _Yes….we want your children...we love you Jaden-Koi._** " She moaned as she placed her folds onto Jaden's cock.

"Well if you're so sure…"

" ** _YES! MAKE US YOUR SLUTS! LOVE US LIKE YOUR QUEENS! BECOME OUR HUSBAND!_** " She slid down and moaned as the cock stretched out her pussy.

"Wiraqocha-chan...you're so tight!"

" ** _Then make sure you use it as much as you want_**."

"Yes. Wiraqocha-chan." He cried as he groped her breasts while his cock rammed into her uterus. 'If this keeps up, I'll really run out dry.'

" ** _Jaden-koi! I LOVE YOU! ALL OF US LOVE YOU!_** " She cried as she felt his cock twitch in her womb. " ** _GIVE ME YOUR CUM!_** "

"YES WIRAQOCHA-CHAN!" Jaden cried as his cum filled Wiraqocha's womb like a balloon.

-next morning-

'Ugh, why do I feel exhausted?' Jaden thought as he saw his cock completely dry.

'Must of had a wet dream...a REALLY kinky wet dream.'

' ** _You don't know the half of it...our king_** " thought the now card form girls with a smile as Jaden got dressed.

-four months later-

"Attention students!" Called Chancellor Shephard. "We have some students and teachers joining Duel Academy."

Everyone listened with some students bored hearing that.

"I wonder who they are?" Asked Jaden with interest. You're going to enjoy this.

That's when several figures walked out onto the stage. Each one looking VERY familiar to Jaden...except for the lack of extra appendages and the four month bellies.

"Miss Goodwin? Care to introduce yourselves?"

"Of course Chancellor Sheppard." Spoke the girl with purple hair walking up to the podium. Careful not to knock it down with her baby rump. "I'd like to introduce Miss Fudo, Miss Rex, and Miss Atlas as part of the new faculty to Duel Academy."

Three women, one with crimson hair, another with green, and the last having orange hair waved at the students with a small smile.

"And I would like to introduce Miss Tori, Miss Carly, Miss Vivian and Miss Saiga as your new classmates."

Six students with Red, brown, amber, blue, purple and Ruby hair waved towards the students with delight.

"And I, Yukari Goodwin, will be becoming the next Slifer headmaster, so if I hear anyone causing trouble..." She developed a dark glare. " ** _I WILL KICK YOU ALL THE WAY TO CHINA!_** "

That got every student reel back in fear. Heck even the teacher were freaked out at her threat.

"Also...Jaden Yuki is exempt from classes for the year."

"Uh, Miss Goodwin?" Spoke Shepard.

"Yes Shepard?" She said with a false smile.

"You can't play favorites with students."

"Yet you do that with the Obelisks Blues? Or IN this case your Transvestite does."

That got several looks towards Crowler.

"Yes. Professor Crowler has been playing favorites. Heck Jaden here has more smarts than him yet he changes the grades...why because **_HE HATES HIM AND FOR WHAT? BEATING HIM? GROW A PAIR AND LET IT GO YOU FUCKING MAN-WOMAN!_** "

Everyone reeled back and gulped in fear. 'Scary!'

" ** _Or better yet? Just get fired? You did try to steal the 'King of Game's' deck when it WAS here._** " She smiled as Crowler paled.

"Crowler? We need to have a little talk." Spoke Shepherd with a frown.

" ** _Oh yes Shepard. He also lead Jaden and his friends into the Forbidden Dorm and hired the Duel Titan to get rid of them….that and stealing PANTIES FROM THE OBELISK BLUE GIRLS DORMS!_** "

That got all the girls, no matter the dorm, to stand up and growled at Crowler.

"GET THE PERVERT!" They cried as they used they most powerful monsters to inflict them with heavy injuries as they also chased him across the island.

Jaden looked at the girls and saw each one smile at him.

"Also. To the boys here...We are already engaged." Goodwin said in a deadpan expression.

That got most of them to sigh in annoyance while Chazz….

"WITH WHO!?"

"Jaden Yuki." They all said in unison.

Chazz sat down while growling while the other looked at Jaden in shock. Heck even Zane was shocked.

"Y-You-"

"Hi Jaden!"

"Did...you miss...us?"

"And also.." Goodwin said. "Good afternoon Papa~"

Jaden's pupils dilated before fainting.

"Husband!" They cried before carrying him to the nurse's office….wait?

'That's the wrong way!' Everyone sweatdropped.

"Even I don't get girls that fast." Zane muttered to himself.

' _I heard that!_ ' Said several 'Cyber Dragons' in his deck before the screen cuts to black.


	4. Chapter 4

JadenXFemale Zane/CyberDragon

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaden smiled as he walked down the path with his towel under his arm.

"Nothing beats a dip in the hot spring!" He said with a smile as he walked into the men's side….no wait….if one were to read the sign it reads, ' **Mixed Bath Today** '. Welp...that's a problem...oh well.

-Hotspring bath-

Jaden sighed as he slipped down into the hot water.

"Jaden loves me….Jaden loves me not…." Said a voice from the spring in a familiar voice.

"Huh?" He looked around at the mist. "Is that you Zane?"

The singing stopped. "Y-Yes. What is it Jaden?"

"I thought that was you. I didn't know you sang."

"Well. I do sing and you have to leave." Zane said in a flustered tone. "Now."

"Why? There's plenty of space around here."

"It's not a mixed bath…" Zane said with a neutral voice masking her fear.

"Why would you worry about that?"

"NOT OF YOUR CONCERN! NOW OUT!" Zane's voice started to crack.

"Wow, you seem really shy."

"GET OUT!" Zane now cried in a very feminine voice as the mist started to thicken.

Jaden though stayed, but kept quiet. 'What is Zane's problem! We are both guys…..Maybe he's lacking or something?'

"I'm still coming in!"

Jaden laid low and heard the door open.

"Stupid Jaden...That boy is too cute to be…." Zane said before realizing that Jaden was still here...and he was seeing 'him' naked. "JADEN!"

"Z-ZANE?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!"

"WHY ARE YOU A GIRL!"

"I AM A GIRL, YOU IDIOT!" And it was true. Zane is a woman with C-cup breasts and a near shaven pussy.

"SAY WHAT!"

"YOU PERVERTED….." She started to blush before curling up in a ball. "Now that Jaden saw me naked….I can never marry…."

"Uh, you sound like one of those over dramatic manga." Sweatdrop Jaden.

"What did YOU JUST SAY! I'M ON MY FUCKING PERIOD! YOU JACKASS!" Zane was about to punch Jaden in the face for that remark.

"Yipe!" Jaden ducked under the water.

"GET BACK HERE YOU HANDSOME JACKASSAH!" Cried Zane as she fell into the ground and landed on her back. "AHAH! MY BACK!"

Jaden popped back out and saw Zane on her back.

"GAH! My back! I can't move!..." She really couldn't move anything but her mouth, lungs, heart and eyes. "Jaden...HELP!"

Jaden rushed to get out and ran over before crouching down next to her.

"Jaden...Do you know ANYTHING about pressure points!"

"No, why?"

"Fuck. Because I need you to FIX MY BACK BY RELEASING MY PRESSURE POINTS!"

"But I don't know anything about fixing backs!"

"Just listen to my instruction or I Will DIE!"

"Alright alright! Just tell me what to do!"

"Just turn me over and hit the middle portion of my back five times...not four or six, FIVE TIMES. And Hurry...I think my heart is about to give."

Jaden gasped and quickly moved her on her side and started hitting the middle portion of her back.

"AH~ AH~ AH~ AH~ AH!~" Zane moaned as she could feel her body coming back to life. "Thank you Jaden…..Now...Turn me over again."

Jaden obliged and got suckered punched into the water by a right hook to the chest.

"THAT WAS FOR NEARLY CAUSING MY DEATH, JACKASS!"

"OW! Well it's your fault for lying about being a guy!" He shot back.

"IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU!" Zane said before blushing.

"...now you lost me."

"Get this thru your dense skull Jaden. I. REALLY. LIKE. YOU. AS. A. WOMAN!" Now Zane was a red as a tomato.

"Well there's one slight hole in your reasoning."

"...What? ITS FULL PROOF! EVEN ALEXIS SAID SO!"

"I mean, how can you hide your real gender for me, if you've been here LONGER THAN ME!"

"...It was not always like this….." She looked away. "I use to be proud about my gender….until...My first love broke my heart."

"So because a dude broke your heart, you pretended to be a guy?"

"It was not like that...He called me ugly….masculine….unfit to be his girlfriend."

"And you managed to pull off being a guy this whole time?"

"Yes...thanks to chest bindings….but after you came...I started to feel like a woman again...a woman in love." She smiled.

"And sound nothing like before." He teased.

"Shut up...I'm serious." She playfully punched his arm. "I really love you Jaden."

"Well….I'm pretty blown away to hear that."

"Oh...So you think I'm unfit?"

"I never said that."

"But...you thought that...DIDN'T YOU?" She tackled him. "WELL JADEN! AM I UGLY? UNATTRACTIVE? A FREAK!?" Zane was starting to lose her sanity at this point. "WELL?! AM I!?"

"NO NO!"

"THEN WHAT AM I!?"Tears started to fall as her face looked like an insane woman who lost her will to live. "JADEN WHAT AM I!"

"BEAUTIFUL!" He shouted out covering his face.

Zane stopped yelling and stood there still until she calmed down and said simply, "What?"

"You're beautiful Zane! You're beautiful! Like a goddess!"

That made her stare at him in shock. "You-You think I'm a goddess!" She said with a hint of joy. "Me? Beautiful!"

"Well yeah."

"Jaden…" Zane said as she placed his hand against her right breast. " Stand by your conviction and make me a woman."

"W-What?"

"Make me a woman, Jaden. Make me your lover RIGHT NOW!"

He gulped and felt her entire weight keeping him held down.

"Now. Jaden. DO IT NOW!" Zane cried as she kissed Jaden's lips with a draconic lust.

His eyes widened as she kissed him with desperation.

'Is this really Zane….." wondered Jaden as his cock poked her stomach.

Feeling that made her growl in the kiss and reach down to grab it. "MINE! THIS IS MINE! AND NO ONE ELSE'!"

'Woah, I wonder if I should make a break for it.'

"NO! JADEN...YOU'RE MINE! I LOVE YOU AND YOU WILL …..Jaden? Why am I on you like some kind of dragon girl?" She asked as if another personality took control before.

"I was hoping you knew."

"Crap…..Her…." Zane said in fear and anger.

"Who?"

"ME! CYBER DRAGON! AND YOUR WILL BE….Stop that."

"Zane? What's going on?"

"Remember when you battled me at the beginning of the year?"

"Yeah, and got my ass handed to me."

"Not….EXACTLY! I TOOK OVER HER DURING THAT TIME AND NOW…..We can't get out."

"Uhhhh, should I get a doctor or exorcist?"

"No...BECAUSE YOU ARE OURS! …..Stop that he's mine not yours."

'This is getting out of hand.'

"JADEN! …..Don't leave...AND MATE WITH...me."

"B-But what if someone sees?"

"Its...CLOSED…."

'Convenient.'

"NOW….Mate...WITH...me...JadEN!" They both said with a grin.

He gulped and felt her rub her hand against his cock.

"So MASSIVE! I must have you Jaden as MY MATE…...Please...Jaden." Zane said with neko eyes. "Please make love with me."

"...sure."

"JADen!" They both cried before hugging his body with ….a Cyber Dragon tail?

"WHAT THE!"

"YEP! I'M A PART OF HER NOW! What!"

'This is getting insane!'

"AW LOOK HIS COCK IS GETTING BIGGER….Stop that!...YOU BE QUIET VIRGIN!"

Jaden groaned as her grip on his cock kept alternating between soft and hard.

"Jaden….STOP BEING A WEAKLING!...Cybera!...WHAT? HE IS We..No He is not!"

"Can't we all just get along?"

"No!" They both said before pondering. "Fine….BUT we make a DEAL~"

"Uh, what deal?"

"IF I CUM FIRST YOU BECOME MY MATE ONLY! If I cum first you become my boyfriend. AND If YOU cum…." They smiled. "WE become your MATES!"

'Looks like I can't get out of this.'

"WEll?"

"Sure?"

"Good...NOW….Put IT in….wait what!" Zane started to blush as the tail placed Jaden on to her pussy.

Jaden gulped.

"NOW FOR THE VIBRATER SETTING….What!? A vibrator setting!"

'A what?!' Jaden thought before Zane's body started to shake like a speeding bullet at mach 7. He groaned as she slowly slid down onto his cock.

"YES FASTER! Now slow down...TOO LATE!"

Jaden gasped as her whole body shook around his cock without restraint.

"Jaden! Hug me!...NOW!"

"I...I can't move! It feels too good!" He groaned.

"I CAN HELP WITH THAT!" Two pairs of wires appeared from Zane's back and wrapped around his arms before putting him into an embrace. This made her rock her hips up and down even faster.

"Jaden! I-I feel...SO GOOD!"

'THIS IS AMAZING!'

"I-I-I CAN'T hold IT!"

'I can't either!'

Zane slammed down and moaned as his cock twitched and flooded her pussy.

"Jaden/JADEN!"

"ZANE!"

All moaned as stayed in that position.

"Jaden….I think..YOU won...US…" they said with hearts for irises as they felt the extra appendages retreat back into Zane's body.

"Y….yeah."

"Jaden….SEE YOU LATER MY MATE…." Cybera said before retreating into Zane's mind. "Jaden….Does this mean…." She blushed.

"We're….together?"

"Yes, Are we lovers?" Zane said as she kissed his cheek.

"Well I'm worried that if I don't say we are, she'll try breaking into my dorm and kidnap me." He joked.

"Jaden….I would have done that if you started dating Alexis…" she said with a serious expression.

"Wait really?"

"Yes." she looked at him in the eyes with a pout. "I'm jealous ok."

"You mean the cold and awesome Zane is jealous of Alexis?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Yes." She blushed even harder while looking away. "I'm jealous of her ok. Happy Jaden? I just HATE the fact of you dating her…."

"Well after this moment, you don't need to worry."

"Jaden." She kissed his lips. "Thank you...my mate."

-next day, after class-

Jaden sighed as he walked out of the class.

"Jad-" JADEN!" Yelled a voice, interrupting Alexis and causing some boys to stop dead in their tracks.

"Huh?"

A body, running at mach 10 speeds, tackled Jaden in a hug. "MY MATE! JADEN MY love!"

That made him stumble from the impact.

"Jaden? Jaden~..." The person asked before seeing Alexis. "Oh. It's you?"

"Wha?" Alexis asked in mid confusion. "What do you-"

"MINE!"

"Wait? Zan-"

"It's me….now…" the now revealed Zane grabbed Jaden and pulled him closer to her chest. "Get away from my MATE!"

Jaden blushed from the close proximity.

"Zane. He is not your mate….He is.." She grabbed Jaden's arm while a spiral visor materialized across her eyes. "MINE!"

Jaden gulped and found himself being tugged on.

"NO HE'S MINE!"

"NO MINE!"

"AH!"

This continued for about a few more seconds before both girls stopped, nodded in agreement and pulled Jaden towards the hot springs.

"Uh, why are we going there?"

"So you can give US your children….Mate…" they said with a smile as Jaden paled. "And we won't take no for an answer."

'Oh boy.'

While the girls took their mate another boy looked on in confusion.

"Jaden? Brother?..No Sister?" Syrus said before being grabbed by a certain Duel Monster spirit by the arm.

"Let's join them!"

"Mana! Wha-"

"Now." Said Mana aka Dark Magician Girl as she pulled her mate towards the hot spring as the screen went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaden X Blizzard Princess X White Night Queen

-Alexis's Ice Deck-

Inside the stack of card is where we find ourselves in a seemingly different world as everything was covered in snow and ice.

"This is BORING!" Said a figure while obscured by a blizzard. "Snow and ice, ALL THE TIME!"

"Well...We are creatures of ice." Spoke another figure while using cryokinesis to create an ice sculpture.

"Well frankly I think this place SUCKS!"

"...and why is that Letty?" The voice said with interest. "You never thought that before."

"Because I want to go out and see the world! I've heard it has a bright sun, and I wanna know what that's like."

"We can't leave unless we are summoned Letty."

The first figure groaned and sat on the snow covered ground. "Why! I just want out!" The figure cried. "I WANT OUT!"

The second figure sighed.

Just then they felt their spirits being pulled and realized someone has summoned them to do battle.

"Finally!" Groaned the first.

"Calm down Letty. It's just a battle."

"Shut up! Emma!"

-Real world-

"Alexis! Don't you see you're being controlled!" Cried Jaden in desperation.

"Shut it slacker! I've been cleansed of the darkness, something you and everyone else will experience!"

From behind Alexis the figures looked at the controlled girl with annoyance.

' _What an Idiot! You can't have light without darkness._ '

' _Agreed. It would be like having cold without heat...an impossible feat._ '

"Now I sacrifice my face down monster to summon Blizzard Princess in attack mode!"

' _Good luck Letty and if she does anything...hit her._ ' Emma said with a small smile.

' _Will do._ '

The monster was turned into ice before a blue haired woman with a gold crown, ice like head bands on her hair in the shape of two poinie tiles and armored dress with a light brown skirt appeared. Her blue eyes looked around with anticipation while carrying a staff made of ice with a chain at the end that was attached to a large ball of ice.

 **Blizzard Princess: ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2100**

"And with her special ability, your traps and spell are unable to activate during this turn."

"...Sorry…" Said Letty as she threw her ball of ice on to Jaden's side and froze the face down trap and spell cards.

"Crap!" Said Jaden while a bit surprised that the newly summoned monster apologized.

"And now, my princess attacks your monster!"

"..." Letty didn't move as she was busy looking at her surroundings like a kid in a candy shop.

"Attack!"

"..." She still didn't move.

"I SAID ATTACK!"

"...You are a bitch." Letty said in a low growl. "You expect me to attack a monster with more Defence points? For what just seeing others suffer. Even I'm not that cold."

"Did you just talk back to me you useless bitch!"

"Duh!"

"Well If you are not going to do it. Maybe this will. I activate the Spell card, Enemy controller."

' _What is that bitch doing!_ ' Yelled Emma in rage.

"Now I use Enemy controller second ability. By sacrificing this bitch, I can now take control of your monster until the end of my turn!"

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Letty yelled as she was sent to the graveyard.

-Graveyard-

She looked around at the desolate graveyard.

"Grr WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER!" Letty screamed until the graveyard was nothing more than a frozen wasteland!

-back to duel-

"Now I attack you directly with your own monster!"

Jaden braced himself as Mudballman punched him.

"Now I end my turn."

' _That bitch! I will freeze her insides for this!_ '

"Grr….now that was just cold Alexis!" Jaden growled as his eyes turned yellow in anger.

"What? Don't tell me you actually felt bad about a card?" She mocked.

"Ale **xis….shut up or I will make you suffer.** "

' _Wait? Is he….The Supreme King!_ ' Emma thought as her….folds became wet. ' _Damn it._ '

-Graveyard-

With Letty, she fumed while pacing the frozen land.

"Are you lost?" Asked a voice behind Letty.

"Huh?" She turned her head.

"Are you lost?" Said the voice which was a small chibi Yubel. "Well?"

"No, but who are you?"

"Me? I'm Yubel, the protector of the Supreme King."

"Supreme King?"

"The one that commands the Gentle Darkness. And the one you saw before landing here by that bitch." Yubel said while licking the ice ball. "Tasty!"

"Stop licking my weapon!"

"Aw~ But it's like nevermelting ice cream…" Yubel pouted.

"I don't care!"

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"Of course."

"Then wait a little, Jaden is about to use a special card to not only bring you back, but to summon a powerful monster as well." Yubel said with a smile.

"Well if you say so."

"Can I have another lick please?"

"NO!"

-Back to duel-

" **I use the spell card Dark Fusion!** " Jaden said in a dark voice. " **And I use Elemental Burstinatrix, and Elemental Necros to create the queen of the afterlife, Evil Hero Necro Priest!** "

 **Evil Hero Necro Priest: ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000**

A woman clad in only dark robes appeared from a dark portal as her blood red hair swayed in the wind. In her hands was a scepter with head of a Red eyes appeared from a green portal into her hands.

Alexis' eyes widened in fear.

" **Now for her special ability, twice per turn Necro Priest can summon any monster from either graveyard and its attack increases for every monster summoned by this effect. So NOW! I resurrect Blizzard Princess! And another card you never seen before...Yubel!** "

Necro Priest struck the ground with her staff as the ground shook.

-Graveyard-

"Looks like our ride is here, Ice cream princess." Yubel teased as the ground under them began to rise.

"What did he just do?"

"Oh. Just summoned an Evil Hero with the power to bring any monster back from the grave." Yubel said as she returned to her normal size. "And it looks like he wants you to join him."

-Real world-

The forms of Letty and Yubel appeared from the ground while Necro Priest looked at them with a smile.

' _Letty! You're all right!_ ' Emma said with joy.

" **Now you're outnumbered.** " Spoke Jaden. " **Oh and Necro's other ability.** "

Necro Priest sent a blast of dark energy at Alexis' hand and grabs Emma's card before it was sent to Jaden's hand.

" **I can take one monster card and summon it without using the requirements.** " He put the monster on his Duel Disk. " **Now come forth, White Night Queen!** "

 **White Night Queen: ATK: 2100/ DEF: 800**

A woman made of ice with a long flowing white cape with a blue diamond in the center of the cape, a blue crystal on her forehead, long dark blue hair, and coated in ice from her legs to her right arm, leaving only her face, belly, and left arm unblemished revealing her light blue skin appeared from a pillar of ice. Her orange eyes glared at Alexis in rage.

"You bitch sacrificed my daughter." Emma glared. "And for that you will **DIE!** "

" **Looks like these girls want some payback.** " Grinned Jaden.

"Hey Emma?" Asked Letty with a smile. "Can I freeze her insides?"

"Go ahead."

"Thanks mom!" Letty said before attacking Alexis with a hard blow to the face from her ice ball.

Alexis hissed from the impact.

"Don't forget me!" Emma said before sending a blast of massive ice shards at Alexis. "THIS IS FOR MY DAUGHTER!"

Alexis growled.

" **Oh Alexis? Remember Necro's Ability?** "

 **Evil Hero Necro Priest: ATK: 3000+1000=4000**

" **Now attack! With Spectral destroyer!** "

Necro Priest charged up a ball of green ectoplasm before firing it at Alexis causing her to lose and the LOD's control to break.

"And that's game."

"Um…..Jaden?" Asked Letty.

"Yeah?"

"Can we stay with you?" Asked Emma with a smile.

"Is that allowed?"

"Yes…" Letty said with a light blush. "It is allowed."

"Well if you want."

"Thank you Jaden….Me and my daughter will love to get to know you better." Emma smiled with a devious smile.

-later that night-

Jaden looked at his two new cards in his dorm room. 'Well...they are kind of beautiful.'

"Jaden?" Said a voice from behind him.

"Jaden…" Another voice from above his head spoke in a flustered tone. "Jaden?"

He turned his head and was surprised to see the two cards right there behind him.

"I know this is sudden but...do you like us?" Letty asked with a blush.

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"Like a lover." Emma said while lightly blushing a blue hue.

Now it was his turn to blush.

"Well….Jaden….?" Letty asked before moving closer to Jaden. "Do you like..no...love us?"

"But we just met."

"Yet….I LOVE YOU!" Yelled Letty with a now crimson blush. "I love you…"

"And you saved my daughter and your so ….'hot'." Emma said while feeling her folds wetting again.

He gulped as Letty sat on his lap.

"...J-Jaden….will..you-"

"Fuck us until we are your sluts." Said Emma with a vulgar tone.

His face turned crimson red.

"Please?" Letty said with a blush as she took off her cloths and crown to reveal a now naked princess with unrestrained c-cup breasts.

Jaden gawked at the bare skin as she hugged his head against her breasts.

"Jaden…" Said Emma as her ice shattered into ice pellets before taking off her cape. Now her pussy was uncovered, a very wet pussy. "We love you...even if it was only a day...you have melted our cold hearts."

He gulped and gasped as Letty started rubbing his groin.

"Jaden….Please….I want you~" She purred while blushing red as some ice developed Jaden's clothes before they also shattered leaving him naked. This gave her the chance to grab his cock with her cold hand.

"Don't forget to lick it Let Let~" Emma said using Letty's baby name.

"Mom!" Groaned Letty with embarrassment.

"But it's so cute!" Pouted Emma as she moved over and kissed Jaden's lips before slapping his ass.

He gasped and groaned as Letty started rubbing his cock.

"So? Jaden?" Emma said while turning around to reveal her large ass right near Jaden's face. "Grope my ass~ You sexy stud!"

He blushed before slowly reaching up to put his hands on her ass.

"Oh~ Jaden stop teasing me~" Emma moaned as Letty rubbed Jaden's cock even faster while feeling her face getting redder.

'Wow, soft.' He thought squeezing her ass and rubbing it.

"Oh~ Jaden! You are such a teaser~"

"Jaden!" Yelled Letty. "Let me sit on your cock!"

He saw her pleading expression and gulped at the cuteness.

"Please! I want you!" Letty said as she moved her folds above Jaden's cock tip.

"Don't worry Jaden. I can wait for my turn~" Emma said with a moan.

"Uh, go ahead." He relented.

"Thank you Jaden!" Letty said before suddenly consuming Jaden's cock into her folds as a small chunk of ice fell from her pussy. "AH! SO HARD! TOO….Warm~"

"AH! S...So cold!" He gasped from the sudden chill.

"Hey. We are beings of ice. OF course we are cold….But I will let that slide...Jaden~" Letty said while feeling her insides melting.

He groaned as his body slowly started warming up to counteract the cold.

"Jaden! I love you! AND I WANT YOU!" Moaned Letty as she felt her body getting colder to prevent her from melting from the hot cock in her folds.

"Jaden. I love you as well~" Moaned Emma as her ass continued to be groped by Jaden's hands.

'Ma, this is really hot.' He thought.

"Jaden! I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" Yelled Letty as Jaden's cock twitched in her uterus.

"Me too!" He groaned.

"I LOVE YOU JADEN!~" Moaned Letty as semen poured into her womb like a cannon.

"Jaden….Let me have your seed~" purred Emma as she pulled her daughter off of Jaden's cock back putting her pussy onto the still hard cock with a thud. "Ah~ This is SO GOOD!~"

"AH! EVEN COLDER!" He gasped.

"Jaden...That hurts. But I still love you...my husband~"

"MOTHER! JADEN'S MY HUSBAND!" Yelled Letty from the bed.

"No, He's OURS daughter~" Emma purred as she thrusted her hips across Jaden's cock. "Jaden is OUR husband~ Our handsome husband!"

"AH! Take it easy ladies!" He groaned while his hips moved with her bounces.

"Jaden. Will you be our husbands?~" Moaned Emma as her hips moved even faster against Jaden's cock.

"What? But…"

"Shush. We decided that the first man to care for us would be our husband. And you Jaden are the perfect man. Please let us become your husbands?" Emma moaned as her womb twitched from Jaden's cock.

"W...Well it's hard to say no right now." He groaned from her pussy getting tighter.

"JADEN!" Cried Emma as Jaden's cock unleashed his cum into her uterus. "I….no...we love you, our king of ice~"

"Jaden...Never stop loving us~" said Letty with a similar Jaden smile.

"Sure." he panted.

"Thank you." The said kissing his cheeks.

-about oh say….six months after the LOD is destroyed-

"Attention class." Said the transvestite. "We have two new students here with us."

"What?" Asked Chazz in confusion.

"Apparently they wanted to be in...Slifer Red for some reason." Crowler said in anger.

"And what is wrong with Slifer's?" Asked a familiar light blue girl in a large corset...for obvious reasons.

"Yes? Why would you even think badly about them?" Said another woman in a large corset with dark blue hair. "Well?"

"Uh, it's nothing."

"Or is it the fact that you HATE Jaden Yuki? Even if Obelisks are the highest rank, the KING of games used Slifer and won every other God cards and yet…." The dark blue haired girl said before yelling, "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FUCKING HYPOCRITE! A WORN NO AMOEBA THAT HAS NO PLACE IN THIS SCHOOL!"

Everyone near the girl reeled back in fear.

"And not only that. But you HAVE BEEN MAKING OUR FIANĆE FAIL ON PURPOSE! YOU CHANGE HIS GRADES, LOCK HIM OUT YOUR CLASSES, AND TRIED TO EXPEL HIM NOT ONCE BUT THREE TIMES YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Yelled the light blue haired girl in rage.

"You tried to send him into the Obelisk blue girls doams, tried to put the blame on him for your FAILED attempted to steal the King of Game's deck and THEN YOU PAY THE DUEL TITAN TO BATTLE HIM IN THE FORBIDDEN DORMS! YOU SHIT MONKEY!" Both yelled at the last part as every student looked at him with pure hate while said professor looked like he was about to turn purple in rage.

"Crowler." Spoke Shepard who was walking by and heard the yelling.

"Um..Coun-" Crowler tried to say before being cut off.

"Get your stuff and get out of my school." Growled the chancellor.

"But-" He was going to say something before the girls punched him into the heavens….before landing in the ocean….with a few tiger sharks and somehow a Saltwater crocodile.

-after class-

"Jaden." The girls said while whispering, "Husband~" in Jaden's ears. This caused Jaden to turn around.

"Y-Yes?"

"I want you to 'milk' us later with Let Let~" Said Emma with a smile.

He blushed at the request.

"Mother! Quit calling me Let Let! And Jaden...Do these corsets make us look fat?"

"Not at all."

"Aw Jaden...you're so sweet!" Letty said before hugging him.

"Now~" Emma said as she grabbed Jaden along with Letty's arms. "Lets do some milking~"

'What have I gotten myself into?'

"Husband….do you not like us?" Letty said with a sad pout.

"What makes you say that?"

"...You have been avoiding us lately…"

"I have?"

"Yes...Every time we wanted to be around you, you just make excuses and say 'I need to get something at the docks'...Please tell me it's not another woman."

"What? No!"

"Then what have you been up to Jaden…" Emma said with a small glare.

"Well, when you guys want to hold me, it kinda gets embarrassing." He blushed remembering the last time had them smothering him between their chests.

"I thought you loved that!" Letty said in disbelief before seeing two small boxes in his jacket pocket. "And...What is that in your pockets?"

"N-Nothin!"

"..." Letty took them and opened them….and gasped. "J-Jaden…"

"What are they?" Asked her mother.

"Proposal rings, each on with a blue sapphire and a blue diamond in the middle….Jaden...you were going to propose to us?" Letty said with a smile. "But how di-"

"I just saved up for a while."

"Jaden….We accept...we accept!" Cried Letty and Emma as they hugged him before placing the rings on their ring fingers. They hugged him with smiles on their faces.

All the while a certain protector and Ghost Priest looked out with a smile.

' _Go little brother!_ '

' _...So...envious….but I will let it slide…find happiness...my king._ '


	6. Chapter 6

Jaden X Dark Valkyria

xxxxxxxxx

-Duel Academy, Slifer dorms-

"Man, there sure are a lot of fans for DMG." Jaden sighed seeing the angry crowd depart from the duel area.

"And you're surprised?" Replied Syrus.

"Just a little." Jaden said as a small ball of darkness floated behind a tree.

' _ **Jaden~**_ ' the ball said with a woman's voice. ' **Soon you will be mine~** '

"Hey Jay?"

"Yes?" Jaden asked.

"Do you have a card crush?"

"Oh uhm well?...Um." Jaden's face turned as red as his blazer.

"Ah ha! You do!" Spoke Syrus with a grin. "Which one is it?"

"...Dark Valkyria…." Jaden said while turning away.

' _ **So you do like me~**_ ' the ball said while disappearing into a nearby building.

"Really? I never knew you liked a dark type. Especially since you never really talk about the card."

"MAYBEBECAUSEOFINGNORANTPEOPLEMAKINGFUNOFME!" Jaden yelled incoherently.

Syrus looked at him confused as Jaden just stalked off in a huff.

-In the nearby building-

"GAH!" Jaden yelled as he slammed the door behind him. He slid against it with a sigh. "Why did I have to say something?"

"Hey? You?" Said a voice from in the shadows. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Huh?" Jaden looked around. "Who's there?"

"Oh? It's just me." Said the voice as it came out of the shadows revealing a dark silver haired woman with black metallic wings, purple skin, and covered in lightweight armor. Her red eyes look at Jaden with happiness. "Your biggest fan~"

"D-Dark Valkyrie!?"

"Yep~ And I'm here for one thing." She took out a black duel disk. "To win your heart~"

"Uh, what?" He asked with a blush.

"You heard me! I want you!" She smiled a most Yandere smile. "Now let's play~"

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Dark Valkyria: 4000**

"You can go first, cutie~"

 **Jaden's hand: 6**

"Uh..Thanks….Ria." Jaden said while letting his nickname for her slip. "Sorry!" Jaden then drew his cards and smirked. " I summon elemental hero Avian in attack mode!"

The green clad hero with wings rose up from his cards.

 **Elemental Hero Avian: ATK:1000/ DEF: 1000**

"EW! THAT MAN IS SO UGLY!"

Jaden and Avian looked at her in confusion as she looked disgusted.

"I can handle Burstinatrix, or even that boring Clayman, but that guy is bleh!" She nearly barfed. "And he REALLY smells like a frog slime!"

"Um, sorry?"

"Either get rid of him or I will leave!" She said with a serious glare.

"I thought we were dueling?" Sweatdropped Jaden.

"Yes! Fine! Attack already!"

"Uh, I can't. You still have to take your turn." He deadpanned. 'Not what I thought she was gonna be like.'

"Fine….only because you are handsome." She said before drawing.

 **Dark Valkyria's hand: 6**

"And I summon Archfiend Vilepawn in attack mode."

A brown colored demon appeared with a sword arm and a shield arm with claws at the end of it and glared at Avian.

 **Archfiend Vilepawn: ATK:1200/ DEF:200**

"Now Vilepawn! Destroy that disgusting hero!"

The fiend obliged and turned Avian into a pile of dust.

 **Jaden: 3800**

"Next I'll put one card face down and end my turn."

"My draw!"

 **Jaden's hand: 6**

"Do your best, honey~" Dark Valkyria winked at Jaden.

"F-fine Ria! I place two face downs and summon Elemental hero Sparkman!"

A blue and yellow suited hero appeared in a blast of electricity.

 **Elemental Hero Sparkman: ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400**

"And I attack that pawn with static shock wave."

The shockwave hit the fiend and electrocuted it.

"Damn it...you're so abusive." She teased as her pawn as destroyed. "And rough~"

Jaden gawked at her logic. He shook his head and looked at his hand. 'Focus! Don't let her get to you.'

"Oh husband~ let's have a date after I win."

His face lit up and he struggled to put one card down. "I-I end my turn."

"Jaden….your cock is showing~" she teased while Jaden looked down and saw nothing. "Made you look hubby."

'Oh god.' He thought.

The Duel Spirit giggled and drew.

 **Dark Valkyria's hand: 5**

"Now, I'll activate my trap card, Call of the Haunted."

A purple mist covered the field as Archfiend VilePawn erupted from the ground.

"Next, I'm gonna summon Shadowknight Archfiend."

 **Shadowknight Archfiend: ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1600**

A demonic knight appeared and started to kick the Pawn's ass with his foot.

"Now from my hand, I'll activate this little field card." She smiled sliding it at the end of her Duel Disk as the room started changing from a small room into an otherworldly abomination of green and black. "Pandemonium. Now with this number, I don't pay any life points for my monsters."

"Wait? You use the deck Titan uses!" Jaden said in surprise.

"I found his deck in the Shadow Realm and thought it would suit me. What? You don't think it's nice?" She pouted.

"It's not that! It's well...that deck tried to kill me once." Jaden said panicking at his crushes' pout.

"So you…..hate me?" She started sniffling.

"No I don't! You're beautiful! Ria!" He blurted out. "Please, go on."

"Ok my sweet prince~" she smiled while using one of Blair's lines.

'Oh why that line!' He thought as Dark Valkyria grinned.

"Now Shadowknight, attack Sparkman!"

"Sorry Ria but I activate Hero Barrier." Jaden smiled as a vortex surrounded Sparkman.

The fiend's blade bounced off with no effect.

"Aw, you're no fun!" Huffed Dark Valkyria with a pout.

"But you are so cool!" Jaden said with a smile.

"Well I'll end my turn with a face down."

"My move."

 **Jaden's hand: 4**

"And now I equip Sparkman with Spark Blaster." Sparkman held the laser as it appeared in his hand. "And I'll use it on your Shadowknight!"

Sparkman blasted the knight with 10,000 volts of electricity as it curled into a ball.

"Next I'll summon my Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

A man with nothing but a loincloth appeared.

 **Wildheart: ATK: 1600/DEF:1500**

"Now he'll attack your Shadowknight!"

The man jumped and cut the knight in half.

"Jaden….so strong and abusive~"

Jaden closed his eyes to focus. "Now Sparkman will attack your pawn!"

The hero blasted the pawn and caused it to explode into electrons.

 **Dark Valkyria: 3600**

"Jaden. Are you a dominate or a submissive lover?"

"H-How would I know that?!" He exclaimed with a bright red face.

"Oh. I thought that because you alway win...that you're a dominating stud."

Jaden groaned and shook his head. "I end my turn."

"My draw Jay-Jay~"

 **Dark Valkyria's hand: 4**

"You know, that was awfully mean to leave me with no monsters." She frowned. "It's almost like you love seeing me all by myself."

"What! No I just wanted to see you without those men!" Jaden growled at the last part. But he realized what he said and covered his mouth. 'Oh god! This is the worst, and best, thing to happen to me!'

"Aw~ Jaden is Jelly~ Ah it rhymes." She chuckled. "First I'll bring out Archfiend General."

A demon of the battlefield poked out of a crevasse and stood up while glaring at Jaden with hate.

 **Archfiend General: ATK: 2100/ DEF: 800**

"Um, Ria….why is he looking at me like that?" Jaden said as the General glared.

"Oh, I think he has a thing for me or whatever." Shrugged the Duel Spirit.

' _Actually I hate Jaden._ ' The general growled.

"SHUT IT GENERAL!" Growled Dark Valkyria.

' _Make me bitch!_ '

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Jaden as his eyes turned green and orange for a brief second.

"Well I'm not done just yet. Cause next I'll activate Double summon."

"Double what?" Asked Jaden confused as Dark Valkyria laughed.

"You are so funny Darling!" She rolled on the ground with tears falling from her face.

"Uh, what'd I say?"

' _No idea worm._ '

"This is a spell that lets me summon again in the same turn."

"Ok, but why were you laughing like that Ria?"

"Because I love hearing you're cute and very funny questions cutie slacker-chan~"

Jaden blushed a little, but frowned hearing the nickname. "Sorry by the way."

"It's fine...just don't call me that again."

"Ok! But as for why I activated it, it's so I can sacrifice my general for a better monster." She grinned.

The general disappeared in a cloud of smoke as a new monster appeared.

"Skull Archfiend of Lightning!"

A familiar demon with curved horns appeared in a flash of lightning.

 **Lightning: ATK: 2500/DEF: 1200**

"Now Skull Archfiend, attack his Sparkman!"

The beast charged up a bolt of hell lighting and sent it at Sparkman. The monster cried out before exploding.

 **Jaden: 2900**

"So Jaden. Want to see me in action~" she purred. "On the field or on the bed?"

He blushed, but this time with a serious face. "I'm not gonna be distracted this time."

"Jaden…...you despise me…" She said with a lone tear falling from her cheek. "Fine...break my heart…"

'Don't let it get to you, don't let it get you.' He chanted in his head.

"And here I thought that I would tell you how I feel about my hero…." She turned and walked to a nearby chair and sat down. "Now I'll just sit here until I die."

-two hours later-

We still find the dark fairy crying her eyes out while Jaden's heart started breaking at seeing his crush in this state. Soon though she stopped and it all went quiet.

"Jaden…..you stupid bastard….you broke my heart and now I WILL BREAK YOURS!"

Jaden reeled back at the dark look in her eyes.

"NOW MAKE YOUR MOVE!"

"But Ria-"

"Make. Your. Move." she growled.

"I'm not going to until you tell me WHY I broke you heart...and I'm sorry Ria-chan."

She stayed silent and didn't move, making Jaden sigh. "Alright. I draw."

 **Jaden's hand: 3**

"I summon elemental hero clayman"

A golem of mud appeared.

 **Clayman: ATK: 800/ DEF:2000**

"And I'll play Polymerization!"

A vortex enveloped the two heros as a new monster appeared in….a shower of hearts?

"And I summon Elemental Hero Heart Healer."

A monster with angel wings and a body of ivory appeared while wielding a bow of solid electricity.

 **Heart Healer: ATK: 2000/ DEF: 4000**

"Now you torment me!" Growled the Duel Spirit.

"Well….I'm sorry Ria. And I used Heart Healer special ability. For one time per duel, I can give all my life points to my opponent and while they have a monster on the field, every attack will be a hit of about 0.25 damage."

"Is that it?"

"...Well I hate to lie to my crush. But for every attack made my life points increase by 500 and your monster loses 500 ATK points." Jaden said while walking towards the fairy. "I'm sorry for breaking you're heart Ria, it was never my intention."

"Well what are you doing to do now?

"This." Jaden said before kissing her forehead.

Her eyes widened.

"I love you Ria. Please forgive me." He blushed.

"Well….I don't know."

"Please. I will never break your heart ever again. Heck I will even forfeit if you wish it." Jaden said while rubbing his crushes' hair.

"Prove it." She whispered.

"Well then." Jaden kissed her lips and turned off his duel disk. "I forfeit to you my angel."

"Awww, why didn't you send me your life points?" She pouted. "I'd rather see that to really know you loved me."

"Oh...oops." Jaden chuckled while petting her head. "Wait, why are you so happy all of a sudden? Weren't you just angry?"

"Oh that? I was teasing you again~" She laughed.

"Wait, you were never mad?!" He cried out in shock.

"No~ But it did hurt a little…" She then slapped him on the ass. "Never hurt me like that again!"

"OW! Alright alright!"

"Good. Now." She then grabbed Jaden's arm. "Let's go on a date, J.A.D.E.N~" she then blew into his ear seductively.

He shuddered and let her drag him outside the dorm.

-one month later-

"Jaden!" Ria cried from the bathroom of the Slifer dorm. Yep. She remained and became Jaden's girlfriend/wife/concubine/duel spirit succubus. Anyway back to the action.

"RIA!" Yelled Jaden as he ran into the bathroom and saw her on the ground holding a pregnancy test stick. It read 'Positive'.

"I-I'm pregnant."

"R-Ria…" Jaden stuttered before hugging his girlfriend. "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!"

"J-Jaden? You're not upset?"

"Well I'm a little nervous, but why would I be upset?"

"Because...I will get fat! And-" Ria was interrupted by a kiss.

"I love you Rai. And nothing will change that."

"Really?"

"Yes, My Valkyria of love."Jaden said while they hugged each other with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

JadenXGagaga Girl

-On the pier, duel academy-

Jaden is just standing near the water's edge...thinking of the past and...something else important. 'Mai….I miss you..'

-Flashback, year 1996-

A younger Jaden scribbled away at the paer near him. He was currently drawing a girl with a dark blue and orange witch's hat, blond spiky hair, blue high heels, and a blue/ pink dress with a skirt and ribbon like necklace of light and hot pink. A large pink bow as behind her back as she held a phone with two giant metal skulls attached to chains on it like an accessory. Her orange eyes looked cold to those that do not understand her true potential.

"Done." said Jaden with a smile. "I will call you Gagaga Girl."

He put his pencils away and didn't notice the face move slightly. 'Thank you...Jaden.'

-later that night-

"Jaden...Jaden~" said a ghostly voice from behind Jaden's bed. "Jaden….You're about to kiss a girl!"

"Ah!" He sat up and looked around.

"Jaden~" Said the voice from Jaden's side. "Jaden~ You have a crush on Mystical Elf."

"N-No I don't!" He cried out going under the sheets.

"Jaden~ Jaden~" Said the voice from right next to him. "You are cute~"

He blushed and lightly poked his head out.

"Hi Jaden." Said a now real Gagaga girl who smiled.

"AH!" He jumped and fled back under the sheets.

"Jaden...Is that any way to treat a lady?" She walked over and pulled part of the sheets up.

"And here I thought my creator was going to give me a hug."she pouted cutely.

"G...Gagaga Girl?"

"Yes it's me...Jaden." She crawled under the sheets. "Now give me a kiss!"

Jaden blushed as Gagaga girl kissed him on the lips. He fell back as she sat over him.

"Aw. Your so cute Jaden" she smiled.

"H….How?"

"I'm a duel spirit….a new one however."

"A what?"

"Duel spirit." She smiled.

Jaden still looked confused.

"A type of spirit that inhabits your duel cards and live in our own realms….well...accept me." Gagaga girl said with a frown. "I have no home….except with you Jaden." She smiled as she hugged him.

He blushed at the hug, but gladly returned it.

"Jaden? Do you want to see a trick?" She asked while taking out her phone.

"Sure."

"Ok!" She smiled as she pressed a series of buttons before pressing 'Call'. A few minutes passed until a call was made.

" **Hello? This is Yubel, Jaden Yuki's sister.** "

"Yubel?"

"Do you have a cute brother?" Asked Gagaga girl with a light chuckle.

" **Yes? Why?** "

"Because I have him here and he is marrying me right now."

" **WHAT!** " Yubel yelled before a hand came out of the phone….along with the rest of Yubel. " **JADEN DON'T MARRY YE…..who are you? And where is the church?"**

"Just kidding!"

" **Who are you and why DID YOU ALMOST GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!** " Yelled Yubel in anger.

"Because~"

" **Because what!** " Growled Yubel.

"It was funny."

Yubel was about to strangle Gagaga Girl before Jaden grabbed her arm.

" **Jaden?** "

"Don't hurt her...please." Pouted Jaden.

Yubel reluctantly nodded with a sigh. " **Fine...for you.** " Yubel said before turning to Gagaga Girl. " **And who are you?** "

"Gagaga Girl, Jaden made me."

" **Jaden….did you create another duel spirit?** " Yubel asked.

"I think so."

" **Not again. And those Neo-spacians were hard ENOUGH! At least they left to find a new planet to colonize…** " Yubel groaned in annoyance as she returned to her card.

"Can I hug you Jaden?" Asked Gagaga Girl with a smile.

"Sure."

"Yea! Jaden!" She said before hugging Jaden. "Um Jaden...can I have a real name?"

"Like what?"

"Um…..Mai?"

"Alright, Mai it is."

Mai smiled before kissing him again. "Thank you Jaden! I love you~"

This caused Jaden to blush.

-a year later, space rocket-

"JADEN! HELP ME!" Yelled Gagaga Girl from the spaceship as it started counting down.

 **10...9….8…..**

"MAI!"

' **MAI!** "

"JADEN! YUBEL! HELP ME!PLEASE!"

 **7….6….5….**

The rockets started to rumble as Jaden was restrained by his idiot parents.

"LET ME GO! MAI!"

 **3….**

"JADEN! I LOVE YOU!"

 **2….1….**

"MAI!"

" **MAI!** "

 **0**

And with that, Mai was taken into space….away from Jaden.

"Mai….I love ...you." he cried while Yubel tried to comfort him.

-present day-

Jaden gripped his hands and felt tears in his eyes.

"Hic..that bastard….I...I!" Slurred...Blair? "I came back and he forgets about me! Ga ga~" she started to slip on the water and almost fell if Jaden didn't catch her.

"Blair?"

"Ga ga~ you bastard." She said while drinking a bottle of whisky. "You chea~ter hic!"

"No, it's me, Jaden."

"You Ga Ga Ga bastard! I hic miss you and burp~ forgot me!"

"Have you been drinking?"

"Yes! You burp bastard!" She then punched him in the chest. "You are a ga ga ga oath breaker!~"

"What made you start drinking?"

"I'm~ a bbburp a teen you as ga hole!" Blair slurred before kicking his leg.

"Ow!"

"Suffer~ you Gagaga heartbreak burp er!" Blair yelled before falling on Jaden. "You Myst hic ic Elf lover~"

What she said made his eyes widen.

"You Yu burp al lover whore! I will Gagaga punch you ….Jaden…" Blair said when she started to cry. "You hic forgot me hic."

"But Blair, you're right here. I didn't forget you. And why do you keep saying that?"

"You GAGAGA bastard! Blair hic never existed! It burp...me….Mai." She started to cry into Jaden's blazer.

"M...Mai? B-But how?"

"The spaceship hic exploded above Mount Fuji...I survived but hic...I assumed this form to find you….and YOU GAGAGA FORGOT ME! You hic forgot me...your lover…" Mai continued to cry on Jaden.

"Wait, if you were Blair this whole time, why not just come out and tell me?"

"...I HIC THOUGHT YOU WOULD RECOGNIZE ME YOU GA GA BASTARD!...why did you for-"

"How is changing your hair blue and pretending to like Zane a way to tell me?!" He snapped back, hurt at the comment.

"...I wanted you hic to be jealous...hic." Mai started to sober up, but was still crying. "I never loved anyone, but you Jaden hic."

'Mai…'

" **You IDIOT!"** Snapped Yubel coming out and slapping Blair's cheek. **"HOW IN THE WORLD WAS HE SUPPOSE TO KNOW IT WAS YOU! YOU NEVER GAVE ANY CLUES OR HINTS!"**

"Yubel...hi I'm sorry…."

" **And now you go off and say JADEN forgot? HOW could he if he was just here CRYING ABOUT YOU!"**

"What hic Jaden remembers..me?" said Mai in sadness and shock.

" **YES! So you either apologize for NOT thinking! Or you can just turn around and LEAVE!"**

"...hic….Jaden….I'm sorry ...hic I never meant for you to get hurt because of me...hic...I'm sorry." Mai started to walk away only for Jaden to stop her.

"Hold up."

"Jaden hic."

"If it is you, then don't go."

"...Jaden...hic. You don't hate me?" Mai asked with hope.

"Course not."

"J-Jaden...You really love me….your gagaga bastard…" She started to cry again but with a happy smile on her face. She moved closer and hugged him. "I missed you Jaden."

Just as she said this, her form changed back into her Gagaga Girl monster form. And Jaden felt her chest get bigger.

"Jaden….I will never leave you again. I promise." Mai said with a smile, like the one Jaden remembers from his childhood.

He smiled back with happiness.

" **Jaden...Mai...Just...Just go and have fun...you deserve it.** " Yubel said trying to hold back her tears. " **Just go and ….make me a grandmother!** "

Jaden blushed as Mai started dragging him.

-shed-

"Jaden…" said Mai with a blush. "I-I-I-"

"What?"

"IWANTYOUASMYHUSBAND!" Mai started to turn pinker than her skirt while Jaden blushed as well.

"H-Husband?"

"Yes...Want you...I love you. Even when I was in space and wandering the country, I never forgot you...I..I love you! I want you! I …..want to love you as a woman and a wife…." Mai said as she looked at Jaden with hope in her eyes.

"W-Well, if you're sure…"

"Jaden… I wanted to do this for a long time…" Mai said while looking depressed. "And only with you and only you." She moved closer with her chest pushing against Jaden's chest. "Please….make me your girlfriend/wife."

"A-A-Alright." He nodded.

"Oh Jaden." She smiled before blushing. "I...I can't take the lead...please do it first."

"Alright."

"Be..gentle." She said before letting Jaden take off her cloths.

"Don't worry, I will."

"T-Thank you Jaden." Mai blushed as her garments were taken off revealing her naked form. "Jaden?" She said as her D-cups giggled a little. "D-Do you like this?"

"Definitely."

"J-Jaden…." Mai said as Jaden kissed her lips. "Touch me anywhere you want."

Jaden complided by licking her neck. He also went ahead and grabbed her breasts.

"AH J-Jaden Don't stop...I -I AH!" Moaned Mai as her breasts hardened as his hands groped her breasts with passion. "Keep going!"

"Mai! I'm sorry for-"

"No, I'm sorry for getting ahead of myself!"

"No! I'm sorry for causing you to be taken!" Jaden said as he groped Mai's ass before taking off his shirt and blazer.

This time she went ahead and started rubbing Jaden's groin.

"Jaden. Please let me remove those pants~" Mai said as she moved out of Jaden's grasp to acquire her phone and used it to 'delete' Jaden's pants and boxers, revealing a semi-hardened cock. "Much better….but it's so BIG!"

"Heh, thanks." He blushed.

"Your welcome Jaden." Mai smiled while resuming her position. "Now Jaden...please...let me clean your cock."

He watched as she crouched down and took a lick of his cock.

'So salty….' Thought Mai as she felt the warmth of Jaden's cock as she placed it into her mouth and licked it like a snake.

Jaden groaned and held onto her head.

'Jaden! I-I can take it ! CUM IN MY MOUTH!'

He moved his hips and was stunned at how it felt. 'This feels like a moist cake.'

Mai moaned around the cock, eager for Jaden's cum.

'Jaden! Cum in me! Please!' She cried as jaden's cock pistoled semen into her mouth as she swallowed it. 'Like Ice cream~'

Jaden panted and leaned on the wall of the shed.

"Jaden." Mai said as she moved closer to Jaden's cock and placed her folds above his tip. "Let's consummate our love and give me your seed~"

He nodded and held her hips before slamming inside her.

"AH~ Jaden….It hurts….." Mai said as blood fell from her folds. "But I can endure for you Jaden, my true love."

He groaned as her pussy quivered and got tight around him.

"Jaden! Kiss me! Kiss me while you fuck my womb with your 'witch slayer'!"

"Huh?"

"Kiss me while you fuck me until your cock makes me pregnant with your child JADEN AH~" Mai moaned as she felt her uterus being thrusted by Jaden's cock. "Quickly!"

"Y-Yes Mai!" Grunted Jaden as his lips attached to her's and he moved his cock faster within her folds. 'Her snatch is so tight, but if it's with Mai I can love her forever.'

"Oh yes! Faster!"

"Yes Mai! Anything for my first love!" Jaden said before blushing.

"Show me your love! CUM INSIDE!"

"Yes MAI!" Cried Jaden as his semen poured into Mai's womb creating a small bulge on her stomach.

"YES! YES!" Mai cried as she kissed Jaden's lips before falling off of Jaden's extra sperm dripping from her snatch. "Jaden…..I….feel….like...a….woman….your...woman….your….wife…."

"Heh, thanks." He smiled.

"Jaden…." Mai smiled well before a flash of a camera could be seen.

" **They grow up so fast!** " Yubel said while holding a camera. " **I'm so proud of you two!** "

"YUBEL!"

-four months later, She-male's aka Crowler's class-

"JADEN YUKI!" Cried the She-man in anger.

"Yeah?"

"DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!"

"For what?"

"FOR RAPING A STUDENT!" It said pointing to a now disguised Mai, a four month old one, and she was pissed along with Yubel….wait where is she?

"I DIDN'T RAPE HER!"

"Yea right, you Slifer's are all the same." Crowler snared causing most of the students to glare at the professor.

"Say that one more time…" Mai said with a dark expression as Yubel slowly appeared behind the She-male's shadow.

"All Slifer's are the same."

" **Oh? Is that so? So You are saying that even the King of Games is a rapist?** " Growled Yubel from behind the bastard.

He turned around in fear.

" **I would love to turn you into paste but someone wants to do that.** " Yubel smiled as Mai's form changed into her Gagaga Girl form as she walked towards Crowler.

"No one, insults my husband." Mai growled as she typed on her phone and entered 'call'. "Yes, Moka? It's me Mai, can you and your husband, Tsukune come over as quickly as possible. Yes..Thank you bye."

"Who are you calling?"

"Some.." **CRASH!** "Friends."

"Sorry about the rush. Getting from Yokai Academy to Duel Academy is difficult with all the would be vampires." Said a teen with black hair and red eyes.

" _Yea. But why did you call us Mai?_ " Asked a Silver haired woman with red eyes as well.

" **This ….thing said that her husband was a rapist that that everyone with a red blazer is nothing but a rapist.** " Growled Yubel while holding the professor by the scruff of his collar.

"Oh really?" Frowned the male.

" _So it is another worm? Maybe IT IS A RAPIST!_ " Growled the female as she fangs grew and a massive killer intent wave from the couple hit Crowler like a buller.

Said professor sweat as both of them walked closer.

"Moka I will **Cut his arms!** " The male said while wings grew from his back. " **You break his BONES!** "

" _Sounds fair._ " The woman said as wings also sprouted from her back. " _But let's both kick his head off!_ "

" **Alright my love!** "

As Crowler tried to escape Yubel's grasp, he made the most idiotic sentence in his entire life. "Let me go you children of whores!"

Yep...he's dead.

" **KNOW** _YOUR_ **PLACE!** " The couple yelled before attacking the she-man along with Yubel.

The class cringed and covered their eyes of the carnage.

-an hour later-

We now see a pile of blood and clothing where the she-man use to be as both Moka and Tsukune left for Yokai Academy and Yubel and Mai returned to their shadow/Blair forms with the students sans Jaden losing their lunches on the floor.

After they were done, they all ran out of the room screaming.

"MAD WOMAN!"

"DEMON!"

"BRAINS!"

Ok, the last one confused most of the students.

"Jaden?" Mai asked while slowly walking to her husband.

"Yes?"

"Did you find it...hot?"

"A little."

"Oh you~ I love that side of you Husband." Mai smiled.

He chuckled before she kissed him.

All the while Yubel looked on from Jaden's shadow. " **Jaden! You are so lucky my brother!** " She cried while watching the lovers, that were separated, finally reunited in both body and mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Jaden X Village of Rose Archers

Note: This is an AU timeline so no Duel Academy this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Domino city….year 1994-

A small boy was sobbing to himself in an alleyway. This a Jaden Yuki….that was before his parents disowned him due to his 'freaky stuff'. The only thing he had left were the clothes on his back and his sister, Yubel.

' **There there Jaden….Everything is going to be ok…** " ' **I hope..** '

"No it's not!" He sobbed into his knees.

" **Jaden…** " Yubel tried to say before a blast of darkness erupted from Jaden's crying body.

Jaden didn't notice and kept crying.

" **JADEN!** "

Just then a dark portal engulfed the two, sending them to hopefully….a better home.

-Duel Spirit Dimension #451, Valley of the Roses-

This particular dimension had only one type of duel monster...the Rose Archers. Like the amazons of earth, there were no men, just them and they have been united in peace for about….12,000 years or so. The dimension was just ONE large village covered in plants and wood with various types of roses that were used a our equivalent for technology. To sum it up, it's a perfect world for any hippy...well...without getting shot first.

A small portal opened outside the gates with Jaden and Yubel landing on the ground...well more specifically Yubel landed on the ground and Jaden landed on a sleeping Rose Archer guard with amber eyes and a b-cup rack.

"OUF! What was that!" Said the Archer is confusion. "Is it time for lunch?"

"Ow." groaned Jaden.

" **Ow...my face...JADEN! WATCH OUT!** " Yubel yelled in panic.

"...Who are you?" Asked the Archer not knowing that Jaden is still on her breasts.

"Um, Jaden Yuki."

She looked down and well… "WHAT! HOW? WHEN DID YOU GET THERE!"

"Now?"

"Yes...young girl?"

" **He's a boy.** " Yubel deadpanned.

"Oh, well where'd you come from?"

" **From the Earth Dimension.** " Yubel said as Jaden looked at the guard with a scared expression.

"So you're a human?"

"Y-yes…..don't hurt me." Whimpered the crying young boy.

"Why would I hurt you?"

" **...It's a long story...one that would make a Archfiend cringe.** " Yubel said with a grimace expression.

The archer looked confused.

" **...How about I talk about this….topic with your leader..miss?** "

"Sakuya."

" **Miss Sakuya, let us in and when Jaden is alone...I can tell you and your leader.** "

"Fine, but don't try anything." She warned standing up.

" **I promise on the Supreme King's….reincarnation.** " She said while turning her head a little to Jaden.

-Palace, Throne room-

Sakuya lead Jaden and Yubel inside the large building.

"Empress Tsubaki! Some….visitors have arrived." Said Sakuya while holding Jaden, who was asleep in her arms.

"Who are they?"

"I don't know, but they are from Earth and this woman.." Sakuya turned her head to Yubel. "Knows about our God, The Supreme King."

The Archer on the throne stood up and walked down.

"So...You know of our god?" Said Tsubaki as her I-cup breasts juggled as she walked towards Yubel. "How does a fiend know of him?"

" **I am his closest friend.** "

"WHAT! But only-"

" **Yes. I am Yubel, the protector of the Supreme King! And the sister to the boy in her hands.** "

Both turned to the boy in shock.

" **And….we were taken here by accident because….** " Yubel started to shake in anger. " **HIS BASTARD PARENTS DISOWNED JADEN FOR HAVING THE KING'S POWERS! THOSE MONSTERS ABUSED HIM …...just look at his right eye.** "

Both turned and looked at the boy's eye. There was no eye in the socket...only a hole with a large gash across the eye.

"My god." Gasped Tsubaki.

" **Yes. And I tried everything to restore his eye...but...It's now infected and he only has two d-d-d-ays to live.** " Yubel started to cry as she thought of her brother dying so young.

Both Archers frowned hearing that.

" **Please...Save him...I beg of you.** " Yubel bowed down in front of a shocked Tsubaki, " **Please save MY BROTHER!** "

Both Archers shared a glance before nodding.

"We will save him...but." Sakuya said.

"He must become a resident of this dimension." Tsubaki said with a smile.

" **Anything, just save him!"**

"Don't worry….my adopted son will be saved. I promise!" Tsubaki said while the other archers looked at their queen in shock. "What?"

"But Queen Tsubaki! You just met him." Sakuya said while looking at the boy with a blush.

"And?"

"...nothing my queen. But please let me be his sister."

" **Hey I'm already Jaden's sister!** "

"He can have two!"

"Or the entire village can be his family?" Tsubaki said with a smile.

" **Really?** "

"Of course. We are more family than those animals." Tsubaki said with a light growl.

" **Thank you.** "

"Your welcome. Yubel. Now let's heal our new brother!"

-a week later, Rose Archer Hospital-

"Queen Tsubaki!" Said a Rose archer in a nurses outfit. "Jaden's waking up."

Tsubaki rose and followed the nurse. "Thank you, Maka."

"Your welcome my queen...but we didn't have any eyes left in storage so…."

"So what?"

"...we had to put one of the sacred treasures, the right eye of the Supreme King, and implanted it into your son's socket...forgive me."

"It's alright."

"But. That is a sacred tres-"

"I said it's fine."

"Yes Queen Tsubaki." Maka said before opening Jaden's hospital door. "Jaden…you have a visitor."

Jaden moved his head a little while looking at Tsubaki and Maka with bandages covering his right eye. He smiled a little.

"Hi big sis."

'He called be big sis! Sakuya is going to be jealous.' "How are you feeling Jaden?"

"A little bit better."

"Jaden…." Tsubaki said as she moved towards Jaden's bed. "I have some good news."

"What is it?"

"I'm adopting you, Jaden as my son." Tsubaki smiled as she hugged the shocked boy.

"R….Really?"

"Yes Jaden Rose...I really mean it. You are now going to be this realms prince and everyone here will be your aunts, cousins and sisters."

" **Don't forget about me!** " Yubel said from the door with a smile.

"And...I will be you big sis. Jaden." Sakuya said with a blush.

He looked so shocked that he started shaking with tears in his eyes.

"Son? Are you ok?" Asked Tsubaki with concern.

"THANK YOU!" He cried out.

Tsubaki smiled and hugged him. "You're welcome my son."

-ten years later-

"Jaden Rose!" Yelled Patty, Jaden's nanny and still babysitter/ head guard of the place as she tried to catch up with him. "Get back here with my bra!"

"No way!" He laughed running with the garment in his hand. His right eye glowing pink as he ran.

"JADEN! GET BACK WITH MY H-CUP SIZE BRA!" Yelled Patty as she shot several arrows at him.

He chuckled before dodging and ducking past them and rounded the corner.

"JADEN! GIVE IT BACK!" She welled with a blush.

"NO WAY!"

"WHY! WHY DO YOU STEAL OUR BRAS AND PANTIES?! WHY?!"

"It always gets your riled up!"

"WHAT!...so you like us without our under garments Jaden?" Patty smiled as she kept running.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" He yelled with a blush.

"Then….why did you steal our queens' undergarments last week? Do you really want us to be naked?"

Jaden was silent and ducked in an alley as Patty lost track of him.

"Where did Jaden go...oh well maybe Queen Tsubaki can pass a law that allows us to not wear undergarment?" Patty said before returning to the place.

Jaden sighed in relief.

"Jaden? Why are you on my foot?" Said a Rose archer with D cup breasts and silver eyes. "It kind of hurts...and I'm blind."

"Oh, sorry." He moved off the foot.

"Thank you. Miku is happy now!"

"I was just trying to hide from Patty."

"Oh? Stealing underwear again….I didn't mind when you stole Miku's yesterday." Miku said with a blush.

"I just do it cause I like it when they try chasing me."

"Really? Or is it because you like us?"

He blushed. "W-Well you are all my family."

"Aw. Miku is happy you said that...but I mean like woman not family." Miku said with a grin.

Jaden blushed even more and didn't say anything.

"Aw~ so cute! Now Miku needs you to do something for Miku."

"Wait, what's cute?"

"You. And can you help Miku?"

"Sure, but question. If you're talking about my face, how do you know what it looks like?"

"Miku may be blind, but I can still see you with your voice...your cute voice."

He blushed even more as she giggled. "Well what do you need?"

"Miku needs you to come to the town square tonight….your mother's command."

"How come?"

"It's a secret Jaden~" Miku said before kissing his cheek.

He blushed from it.

"Miku will see you tonight. Jaden~" she said before walking away with her ass moving back and forth

Jaden sighed before walking back to his home.

-later that night, village square-

Jaden walked through an unlit street before he made it the square….which was as dark as night.

"Mom? You here?"

Suddenly the whole square lit up and revealed ….every Rose Archer in the realm naked and looking at Jaden with a grin.

His face lit up and stuttered while looking around at them.

"The guest of honor has come at last." Said Tsubaki with a smile. "Come sit with us Jaden."

He gulped and walked over before sitting down.

"Jaden….do you know what day it is?" Asked Sakuya with a purr.

"No."

"Today is the day you became our prince, Jaden." Said Maka and Patty with a grin.

"How?"

"You silly. When you were adopted Jaden." Said Miku with a blush.

"Oh yeah." He chuckled.

"Now Jaden….we must tell you something...our Race is dying." Tsubaki said with a frown.

"WHAT?!"

"Yes...since we have no males in this realm….our race started to decline. We are the last of the Rose Archers." Maka said in sadness.

"That's horrible."

"However...there is a way to survive." Sakuya said with a crimson blush. "And we are looking at it."

He blushed and hesitantly pointed at himself.

"Yes, the truth is….we all love you Jaden." Patty said with a rose colored blush.

"E-Eh?!"

"Yes my son." Said Tsubaki with a grin. "We love you!"

He gulped as they started gathering around him.

"Please Jaden, we want you. Why do you think we let you get away with stealing our undergarments." Patty said with a lustful smile.

"U….UH…" he stuttered out.

"Jaden. Please….we love you. Like you love us." Tsubaki said with a smile laced in lust. "Now it's time to prove it."

"Yes Jaden~ make us your wives~" Sakuya said with a smile.

He gulped before one of the Archers started rubbing his groin.

"Miku and Niku want your child!"

He groaned as they moved down near his cock.

"Liz, and I want you as well!" Patty said they kissed him on his cheeks.

"Don't forget me, Rumia and Kasen!" Sakuya said as they slapped his ass.

"And us!" Called Crona, Tsubaki, Maka, Nevan,Yuki, Maki, Kore, and Izumo. As they started to rip apart Jaden's clothes off.

"W-Wait!"

They didn't listen as passionate moans and cries echoed across the realm while a certain duel spirit tried to block out the noise with a pillow.

" **KNOCK IT OFF! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!** "

-years later-

An older Jaden walked back to the village with some fresh fish. Well….until a portal open up a sent some people and a….she-man? Into the village.

"Ow!" Called a blue haired looking teen.

"Um? And you are?" Said Jaden as he walked towards them.

"Oh, I'm Syrus."

"...Kind of short for a girl…."

"I'm a boy!"

"Oh really? Then explain why most of you ...except for the she-man, have breasts then?"

The rest looked at themselves. And promptly screamed.

"What? So...are you all males then?" Asked Jaden before getting slapped by a blond haired girl. "Ow. Guess not."

"Where are we?" Asked a black haired girl.

"The Valley of the Roses?" Asked Jaden as some Rose Archers, some of them were pregnant, walked up the the girls with bows drawn.

"Who are they Jaden?" Asked one of them.

"I have no idea Sakuya."

"We were just on a research field trip and landed here."

"And where did this field trip take place?" Asked the leader of the group, Tsubaki.

"Near some old ruins."

"No. I mean where did you come from?" Asked Tsubaki.

"Duel Academy, the human world."

"So? You're from my old home?" Asked Jaden. "How many years has it been?"

"Since what?"

"Oh right. Um….1994?"

"Oh, the year was 2005."

"What? That long? Is Yugi Moto still dueling?"

"He's retired."

"FUCK! And I really wanted to meet him." Said Jaden as the other archers THAT DIDN'T have their bows drawn, were trying to comfort him. "Oh well."

" **So….You just happened to come here without any protection?** " A demonic woman said from behind Jaden. " **What idiots.** "

"Hey!"

" **Well you girls are….and is that a She-man?** " Yubel asked while pointing to the….thing in blue.

"I'm a man!"

" **Oh? I guess that explains it. When a man enters this realm they turn into girls, girls remain the same and She-males are...unaffected.** "

"And this is?"

" **The realm's natural defence against perverts….thank's to Jaden here constructing it when he was eight.** " Yubel said with a smile while Jaden blushed in embarrassment.

"It was nothing."

" **Also...there is one thing you must know.** " Yubel said turning to the girls.

"What?"

" **Well. Any woman that comes here is transformed into a Rose Archer in only twenty-four hours. That and any males still here will be shot in the face.** " Yubel grinned.

That made the group gulp in fear.

"Don't worry. It's not all that bad." Patty said while shooting the man in the eye. "We have a kind and loving king~"

"So you're more than welcome to live with us." Smiled Sakuya.

"And who is this king?" Asked the black haired girl.

They pointed to Jaden.

"Well...yea. I'm their king...and their adopted child as well." Jaden said with a light blush as Tsubaki kissed him.

"Thats right, My son~"

The group was stunned.

"What? In just twenty-four hours you will be doing the same thing….well except the she-male...it's going to be shot to death." Jaden said as his right eye glowed a dark pink.

"That's practically forcing us!"

"What? You still have your free will and personalities. It's just your appearances that will change. I'm NOT LIKE **MY BASTARD PARENTS!** " Jaden's eye turned crimson pink in response to his anger.

All of them reeled back as he took deep breathes to try and calm down.

"Sorry...just some..bad memories." Jaden said while kicking the She-male in the crotch. "Anyways, like I said, you're welcome to stick around if you want."

They thought for a few minutes before nodding in agreement.

"Alright, we'll lead the way."

" **Um Jaden?** "

"Yeah?"

" **Can I kill it now?** " Yubel said with puppy dog eyes.

"Go right ahead."

No sooner did Jaden said those words did Yubel attacked the She-man with her sharp nails as Jaden began to acquaint himself with some new sisters/lovers.


	9. Chapter 9

JadenX Yasmin/Gravekeeper's Assassin X Nefertiti/Gravekeeper's Shaman

Jaden and his friends cheered as they were currently in the middle of a feast. They just won their freedom and were currently staying the night with the Gravekeeper clan.

"This is great!" Called Jaden.

"Yes it is." Said Yasmin the Gravekeeper's Assassin and now friend of Jaden Yuki.

"Hey, is there some kind of bathhouse around here?" He asked.

"Sorry. But there is a spring just outside the village." Yasmin said with a smile.

"I'll be back guys, I need to get clean." He spoke to his friends standing up.

As Jaden ran to the spring, Yasmin looked to the sky with a saddened expression before walking towards the spring as well. 'Atticus, why didn't you bring me with you.'

-outside the village-

Jaden spotted a building and deduced it must be the oein. "This is going to feel so good!"

Famous last words.

Jaden then enter the building, while neglecting to see the 'Its occupied' sign in front of the doors.

-hot spring-

He lowered himself down and sighed as he entered the water.

"Atticus….Why did you leave me." Cried a woman on the other side of the spring. "Why...I thought you loved me."

'That sounds like Yasmin.'

"Atticus YOU BASTARD! ….W...why did you betray me?" Yasmin said with a sob. "Was I not beautiful of you…" She started cry uncontrollably. "W-W-WHY!"

"Yasmin?"

Yasmin stopped and ducked into the water with a cute gasp. "J-Jaden!"

"You alright?"

"...Jaden…"

"Yeah it's me."

"Y-You s-s-aw me!?" Yasmin shuttered with a blush.

"Just a little." He admitted.

"You WHAT!" Yelled Yasmin in fear.

"Sorry!" He called out with a blush.

"I-It's not that…" She blushed even redder. "I-I-"

"I didn't mean to peep!"

"I know you didn't, but….the law states that if a man sees an unmarried woman naked...they have to marry or be executed." Yasmin said still blushing red.

"Wait what?!"

"Yes….I'm sorry Jaden….But...I don't mind it being you.." Yasmin said while looking at Jaden with a blush.

He gulped as she swam over to him.

"Jaden. I know this is sudden but I like you. Not as a friend but like a woman."

He gulped as she got closer.

"I know you might not have any feeling for me...so I ask you a simple question. Will you leave and abandon me for your own safety or will you stay and care for me?" Yasmin said while settling down next to Jaden's right arm.

"Uh...uh….."

"Jaden? Will you use me like a tool or care for me like a person?" Yasmin asked while looking into his brown eyes.

"Well I'm not gonna go and use you like a tool, but…"

"But what Jaden?" She looked at him confused.

"I'm still a kid."

"What? But you're a man? Not a child. What ever gave you that thought? Jaden."

"Well I'm not technically a legal adult."

"Um? You are what?" She asked even more confused.

"Adult?"

"No before that."

"Technically a legal adult?"

"...Are you serious? You're about seventeen, maybe eighteen?"

"Fifteen actually." He clarified.

"Ah….Still don't get it. Because from what...he said...the legal marriage age is different for each country."

"Who said what?"

"...I rather not say, but he mentioned that the legal age for marriage is fifteen and higher in most countries." Yasmin said with an air of confidence.

"Well in my world it's eighteen, and I'm not that old yet."

"He never mentioned any other world but Earth." Yasmin said in annoyance.

"That's where I'm from."

"See! I told you that the legal marriage age is different on earth and yet YOU still doubted me Jaden." She said with a pout. "So mean."

"You mean I CAN get married here?" He asked with a blush.

"...That's what I was trying to say Jaden. Earth's legal marriage age is JUST as flexible as my village's law." She crossed her arms. "So what's your answer?"

Jaden was silent for a few minutes.

"Jaden….Just tell me. I will not cut your nose off." Yasmin said while grinning.

He held his nose and started sweating.

"I was joking Jaden." She giggled before turning serious again. "Now tell me your answer."

"Don't I get some time to think about it?"

"Yes. But please stay a while here with us...or just marry me here and when WE return to your world we can take it slowly. Ok?" Yasmin asked while blushing at Jaden's cock.

"Uh, alright?"

"Jaden...I love you!" She cried while hugging his arm. "I love you!"

He blushed feeling her breasts rub against his arm.

"Jaden? Are you feeling alright?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Um...Jaden….Can you accompany me to my house?" Yasmin said while looking at Jaden's smile. 'So handsome~'

"S-Sure."

"Thank you Jaden….but I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"My father is the Gravekeeper's Chief….the one that you dueled today."

"Oh….crap."

"Jaden? Jaden?...JADEN!" Yelled the Gravekeeper's Assassin at the still shocked Jaden.

"Uh, wuh?"

"Are you ok with ….my status?"

"Well won't your dad try to…..hold a grudge against me?"

"No...but my mother, The Gravekeeper's Shaman, might…."

"Oh man."

-Yasmin's 'house' (Palace)-

Jaden gulped as he and Yasmin walked into the large building.

"Yasmin." Said the Chief in annoyance. "It's past your curfew. And why is he with you?"

"Oh be quiet Imhotep." Said a rather young woman with Yasmin's body but with darker hair, wearing an egyptian priestess robe and headdress. "Yasmin is not a child anymore and who is this young man, daughter?" She said pointing her golden staff at Jaden. "Well?"

"Jaden Yuki, ma'am."

"Oh. The one that defeated my idiot of a husband. My name's Nefertiti." She said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." He nodded in respect.

"What a gentleman unlike that OTHER boy." Nefertiti said while hitting Imhotep on the head. "And you were going to kill him."

"I was doing my duty for the clan!"

"Clan this CLAN THAT! They were not robbers, but innocent travelers."

"I was just following the rules!"

"And look where THAT lead us. A nation of Spirits that is feared by everyone in the ENTIRE Durl spirit realm! And you wonder why he never get any traders or other essential allies." Nefertiti yelled before hitting him again.

"Ow! Quit that!"

"Not until you stop killing travelers and ACTUALLY let our nation prosper!" She yelled while hitting him again and again with her staff.

"Uh, should we leave?" He whispered to Yasmin.

"Don't worry. It will last for a few seconds more." Yasmin whispered back with a smile.

After a few more seconds her mother stopped.

"So Yasmin? Why did you bring Jaden here?" Nefertiti asked while Imhotep lay on the ground in pain with a rather large bump on his head.

"Um….he saw me naked."

This caused a minute of silence before Nefertiti spoke again. "So you saw my daughter naked?" She said with a smile.

Jaden kept his mouth shut and just nodded.

"Just like me and Imhotep when we were your age...about 3,000 years ago." She smiled at the memory. "Ah. A honeymoon under the stars and a great view of the construction of your father's Pharaoh, Khufu."

"I will have your HEAD!" Yelled Imhotep at Jaden.

"Husband...If you do it. I will divorce you after I turn you into a frog and crush you under my foot." Nefertiti said with a demonic grin.

The Chief reeled back and shook in fear.

"Good. Now give them their blessings or else." Her grin intensified.

"Y-You two have my blessing." He spoke.

"And~" She got her staff ready for a magic spell.

"I will not harm your husband."

"AND~" The staff started to glow blue. "You WILL allow my daughter to enter the human realm!"

"But-"

"WELL WILL **YOU!?** " She yelled in a demonic voice as she pointed her staff at him.

"YES! YES! I ALLOW IT!"

"Oh...also. Don't forget to let me see my daughter and Jaden every day." Nefertiti said with a grin.

He nodded in fear.

"Good. Also." She blasted him and turned him into a baby. "Much better."

"Uh, was that needed?" Asked Jaden with a sweatdrop.

"Yes. He WAS cheating on me for the last few centuries. So now. I can have a child and now…" She striped. "You can marry me as well since I'm a widow."

"MOTHER!"

"What?"

"He's my husband!"

"Well you can share him Yasmin. There is no law that says another woman can't become a mistress." Nefertiti said with a smile.

Jaden gulped and blushed while looking over Nefertiti's body.

"So Jaden. Let us get acquainted with one another tonight~" She purred.

"No! Me first Jaden!" Cried Yasmin.

"Let's both share him~ Alright Daughter?" Nefertiti said while grabbing Jaden's arm.

Yasmin frowned while Jaden gulped.

"Now don't be like that. He is your husband! And I'm just a mistress. So you can have him first~"

'Oh boy.' He thought as they dragged him to the master bedroom.

-a year later, Earth Dimension, Small hut in the forest of Duel Academy-

Jaden was wrestling with three kids, all of whom were laughing.

"Papa! Tut is tickling me!" Laughed a black haired girl with jaden's eyes.

"I did not! Set did!" Retorted another girl with brown hair and Nefertiti's features.

"No I didn't!" Yelled a girl with Yasmin's body and Jaden's skin pigment.

"Yes you did!"

"No you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Both butted heads.

"Set, Tut, Nut calm down or no dessert." Said Yasmin and Nefertiti who were wearing some aprons and a black body suit...which didn't keep the six month belly bumps from showing.

"But mother's!"

"No buts! Now apologize." Yasmin said with a stern glare.

"Sorry."

"Good, now dinner's almost ready so wash up. And no 'fooling' around!" Nefertiti said with a small smile.

"Mother!"

"Just go wash up." She said with a wink. "And don't forget 'every' thing."

"MOTHER!"

"He he." Nefertiti chuckled as the girls blushed before…'washing' up for dinner.

"Must you tease them like that?" Asked Yasmin with a sigh.

"Well...If they aren't going to be honest with their feeling, a little teasing won't hurt." Smilled the former Shamen.

Yasmin sighed.

"Don't worry Daugter. After they head to bed...We can have Jaden all to ourselves~"

Yasmin blushed.

"I know you want to, especially after putting some holes near our pussys for Jaden to fuck with~"

"...fine."

"Excellent. Now let's give our husband some milk." Nefertiti said while uncovering Yasmin's and her own breasts.

Her daughter nodded.

"Oh Jaden~ It's time to milk us~"

Said male turned and blushed.

"And don't forget to drink every last drop." Yasmin said with a lustful smile.

As they walked towards him he had one last thought.

'This is the life.'


	10. Chapter 10

JadenXFemale Abidos the Third

xxxxxxxx

-Abidos' flying Sun Ship-

Jaden grinned as his duel against the ancient pharaoh came to an end.

"And that's Game, Abidos the Third!" Jaden said with a smile. "Great game, even if you're servants let you win."

This caused the servants to stiffen in fear.

"I can't believe I lost." Spoke the pharaoh in disbelief.

"But you were great. Heck you gave me a run for my money for a while there you're highness." Jaden said before bowing in respect. "You should join Duel Academy, Abidos."

"Join? But, I have my kingdom to run." Spoke the pharaoh who did feel the offer was nice.

"But don't you have advisors that can run your kingdom for the next one hundred years?" Jaden asked. "Please? I think you might learn more about the people of today and gain more dueling knowledge."

Abidos looked down and pondered that.

"I even heard that the Nameless king is still on earth and the current Dueling king." Jaden said with a smirk.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's still here and helped Duel monsters become prominent again. Heck our dorms are based of the Egyptian Gods, with...Slifer being the lowest." Jaden's smile disappeared.

"Hah! With the right deck, Slifer could crush the other two with ease." Spoke Abidos.

"I agree. But tell that to Kiba, the original owner of Obelisk the tormentor and the king of the Blue-eyes White dragons."

"WHAT! THE SACRED DRAGON IS HERE!" Yelled Abidos in shock.

"Uh…..yeah?"

"By the gods! Jaden. That dragon is the protector of the nameless king's successor! And his eternal mate!" Abidos said while trying not to lose his composure.

"Wow."

"Yes. But Jaden." Abidos walked toward Jaden. "If it's alright with you, can we maybe teach each other?"

"Sure, that's fine with me."

"Jaden. If you were born during my time I would have made you my personal Duel instructor." He said with a warm smile. "But, enough talk." He turned to his servants. "Do as I command! And tell my advisors to rule in my stead for the next one hundred years!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Your 'Pharaoh' you mean." He glared at the servants at their disrespect.

"Y-Yes Pharaoh!"

-on the ground-

"Now Jaden. Who is the 'ruler' of this age?" Abidos asked while walking towards the main building. "Or are there multiple rulers?"

"Well no. The US has a president who usually takes care of everything."

"A what?"

"In a way, a king for them."

"Wait. A President is a man or woman with a four year power given by the people?" Asked Chazz in annoyance.

"You didn't know that?" Asked Jaden before snickering. "Wow Chazz, even I knew that."

"GRR!"

"So Jaden. What is the state of the world?" Abidos asked. "Has the Greeks been defeated at Troy yet?"

"That was over a LONG time ago. Nowadays we don't even use spears and swords."

"What? But I saw some of the other Shadow Rider's mentioning swords in this world."

"Some places still use them, but others have found other weapons to use that work better."

"And they are?"

"Guns, Cannons, Nuclear weapons, ect." Syrus said as they entered the building.

"One more thing. Are women still treated like objects or equals?"

"Not exactly as equal as men, but they get better treatment than before. Nowadays say the wrong thing and they'll slap a man in a second." Spoke Chazz.

"Good. Back in my day I would execute anyone that harmed a woman for any reason." Abidos said with a scowl.

"Wow, usually other pharaohs had tons of servant girls like it was no big deal." Spoke Jaden.

"Well. Maybe I was ahead of my time." Abidos said was they entered Shepherds' office.

"Ah, hello Jaden." Smiled the chancellor.

"Hey Chancellor Shepherd, This fine man wants to join Duel Academy!" Jaden said while gesturing to Abidos who was watching a 'moving picture' with interest.

"Well, does he have a name?"

"Abidos the Third, Ruler of Upper and Lower Egypt and the 'God of Dueling'." He said while looking at a book. "Um...Jaden what are these strange hieroglyphs?"

"Those are letters." Sweatdrop Jaden.

"I know that! But what language is it! It's almost as difficult as the Hittite language. At least I know how to say that language with an accent."

"It's English."

"English?" Abidos said with confusion.

"Yeah."

"Can you teach me? And I will teach you fluent Hittite and Egyptian in exchange." Abidos said while placing the book back on the shelf.

"Sounds good to me."

"So. Chancellor Sheppard?" Abidos said turning to him. "I would like to be a student here and Jaden's personal teacher."

"Well I'm not sure. First I'd need to ensure you're a resident of this country and make sure you can get along with the students and faculty here."

"Hu? And what country is this?"

"Japan."

"Really? Interesting. A man named Susanoo and some women once came to my kingdom and helped established an alliance with their gods. And they also drilled their culture and language into my skull." He shivered while remembering the punishments from his wives.

"Ouch."

"Yea. And it wasn't until they left that they were gods and goddess." Abidos said reminiscing at the memories.

"So how can he become a student?" Jaden asked Shephard.

"Well. He needs to write a 4000 word essay on why he wants to join along with another 900 word essay on why Jaden needs a personal teacher." Shepard smiled.

"Easy. I was trained to handle any length of tent."

"Oh not on paper." He grinned. "On a computer."

"A what?"

Shepard pointed to a nearby computer. "That's a computer."

Abidos looked at it and walked over before looking it over. "What an odd box."

"Well it is the current technology of the twenty first century." Jaden said. "And I can help you with the basics."

"Thank you Jaden."

"No prob. Now let's get you started."

-ten hours of cursing, computer viruses, nearly getting a nosebleed from a random porn site, and handling the keyboard later-

"CONFOUNDED MACHINE!" Cried Abidos sharing the screen with anger. "I WILL THROW YOU INTO THE SEA AS A TRIBUTE!"

"Calm down Abidos! It takes time and practice! So put the staff down and press the print button." Jaden said while placing his arm on his shoulder.

"This thing is evil! Not even demons would bring this much frustration!"

"No it's not. Now cell phones are evil."

"What is a Cell Phone?"

"Like a scroll, but it can let you talk to others all across the planet without having to wait days or months for a response."

"Jaden, while I can see these odd boxes exist, the chance of a small machine doing something like that is just silly." Laughed Abidos.

Just then a cell Phone rang and Jaden answered it.

" **Hello? Is this Jaden Yuki?** " Said a familiar feminine voice. " **It's Yubel.** "

"Hi Yubel."

" **Jaden...I'm sorry for not calling you for a while, but with being trapped in a cell phone for the last five years is really annoying.** " Yubel said before materializing out of the phone causing Abidos to jump.

"Demonic spirit!"

" **Yes but I'm also Jaden's protector and sister.** " Yubel said while looking at Jaden. " **Who is this man?** "

"Abidos, he's an egyptian pharaoh."

" **That's explains it…..He's smelt like a camel's ass and Jasmine.** " Yubel teased while flying towards Abidos.

"Stay back demon!" The pharaoh cried holding out his staff.

" **I'm not here to fight. Besides I'm not a evil demon. Just a duel Spirit. Zorc on the other hand IS a demon.** " Yubel then looked at Abidos with a serious look. " **Why are you here? And why do you have traces of the Supreme King's holy beasts on you?** "

"I had first come here to take them, but who is the Supreme King?"

" **The Supreme King is the reincarnation of the Gentle Darkness, an ancient power that protects creation from the Light of Destruction. I believe that the LOD tried to destroy the world by creating the Blue-eyes White Dragon before it rebelled against it.** "

"Wow."

" **Yes. Also I will not harm you for trying to steal his pets. Just make SURE you try and teach my younger brother your ways ok, Abi?** " Yubel teased.

"Of course."

" **Ok. Now.** " She moved closer to Abidos' ear. " **I know your secret, Abi-chan~** " And with that she disappeared into Jaden's deck.

'Damn that woman!' Abidos thought while getting the papers and handing it to Shepard. "Is this acceptable?"

"Yes, I think this should clear up the requirements just fine. Welcome to the academy."

"But Shepard? What Dorm will Abidos be placed in?" Jaden asked.

"I'd say Slifer with you unless he's shown to be more suited for a higher rank."

"Fine. However, let Jaden also rank up as well. He has more skill than most of the royal court."

"That's something I'll have to talk with the school board."

"Also? I have something to say." Jaden said. "Professor Crowler tried to steal the King of game's deck when it was here."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes. Me and Syrus saw him at the stage room and he admitted that he wanted to steal it." Jaden said with a glare.

"That's a serious offence. I'll talk with the board about this."

"Also. He also locked me out of his classes." Jaden pointed out.

"You two go to the Slifer dorm. I'll deal with him."

"Yes Chancellor." They said as they left the room.

-two weeks later-

"Abidos? You can stop staring at the screen."

"I can't. It's so strange. Especially the Blue-Eyes girl having sexural intercourse with that female Kaiba." He said with a small nosebleed.

Yep, the pharaoh of egypt is having a nosebleed from a Yuri cartoon. Now that is interesting.

"There's other stuff to watch you know."

"Like what? And did you study your materials for next week's exam?" Abidos asked with a small smile.

"Yes I studied them. And we have weather channels."

"Boring."

"News?"

"...no."

"Reality…..no."

"What about the romance channel?" Abidos asked.

"If it's something other than this, go ahead."

"Thank you Jaden." He said while changing the channel revealing two men talking to each other before one of the men revealed himself as a woman and kissed the other man on the lips.

"Oh great, another porno." Sighed Jaden.

"I think it's really romantic." Abidos said while moving closer to Jaden's shoulder. "Kind of cute as well."

"I guess."

"So Jaden….Anyone interests you?" Abidos asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you love anyone?" Abidos asked with interest. "Jaden. Do you love anyone!"

"Woah there! Where'd that come from?" He asked with his hands up.

"I was just curious." He said before walking to the bathroom. "Now don't open this door."

"Yeah, like I'm gonna peek at a guy going to the bathroom," deadpanned Jaden.

Abidos didn't answer as he closed the door.

-an hour of waiting later-

'What's taking him so long!' Jaden thought in annoyance mixed with impatients.

' **Open the door.** ' Said a voice in his head. ' **I know you want to.** '

'I'm not gonna do that!'

' **You are because you are already doing it~** ' the voice said before cutting off the connection as Jaden opened the door.

"J-JADEN!" Yelled a feminine voice from the middle of the room.

"A-ABIDOS!" Jaden yelled as he saw Abidos who was now sporting a D-cup rack and a wearing a red bra and panties.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU KNAVE!"

"Y-YOU'RE A GIRL!?"

"YES I AM A WOMAN! NOW GET OUT OR I WILL THROW YOU INTO THE SEA!" Abidos yelled a she started hitting Jaden's chest with her fists.

Jaden backed up and saw her slam the door shut. She then opened the door slightly and beckoned him inside. "Uh, I'm good."

"Get in or I will burn your cards." Abidos glared.

"WOAH! That's way too far!"

"Or maybe I can burn your clothes." Her glare intensified.

"Uh, alright." He conceded walking in.

"Jaden….I'm sorry for not telling, but I felt like you would have thought of me differently." Abidos said with a frown.

"How?"

"...Well. I thought you would think I'm some kind of crossdresser."

"Technically you are."

"Jaden….That was rude. And I only did this so my subjects wouldn't betray me for being a woman!" She started lightly punching Jaden's arm.

"Hey stop that!"

"Not until you apologise for your perverted actions." Abidos then dragged Jaden to the bedroom and pushed him against the bed.

"Hey! It was an accident!"

"I know that. But…." She started to blush. "You should have just waited."

"Well if anything, you're a pervert too."

"...Thanks Jaden I REALLY needed that." She said sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

"So Jaden. Tell me. Did you have a nosebleed when you saw me half-naked?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Your shirt and face is covered in blood." Abidos said pointing to him.

He blushed and turned his back to her.

"I don't mind. I think it's really sweet." Abidos said while moving closer to Jaden's body. She hugged him from behind with her chest pressed against his back. "And I have a secret that only you will know."

"Y-Yeah."

"I love you, Jaden." She said while kissing his cheek.

He blushed at the kiss and her breasts.

"And I want you~" She said before grabbing his body, turning around and kissing his lips.

-morning-

Jaden groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"My Pharaoh~" Moaned a now naked and cum covered Abidos who was laying on top of Jaden's chest. "That was amazing."

Jaden blushed as Abidos kissed him again.

"And I am yours now, Jaden~"

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Now~" Abidos purred as she licked his face. "Let's consummate our love."

-1001 Years later, spirit world-

"Ramses the fourth!" Yelled a now ticked of Abidos. "Get back here!"

"LIKE SET I WOULD!" The boy said as he ran from his mother and right into a now older Jaden with a Pharaoh's garb on.

"Ramses? What are you doing?"

"Nothing!"

"Ramses. Tell me now or I will keep you away from your fiance, Nefertiti Rhodes." Jaden said sternly.

"Go ahead. She's too clingy anyway."

"Is that so?" Said a young blond haired girl with red eyes from behind the heir of the kingdom. "I'm too clingy?"

"AH!" He jumped and looked nervous. "H-Hi Nefertiti."

"Ramses the fourth. I'm not clingy! And I really find that offensive." She said grabbing his shoulder. "And you are a jerk. A fucking jerk!" And with that she kicked him and sent him flying into her room….on the other side of the palace.

"OW!"

"And there will be more where that came from DARLING!" She yelled before stomping towards her room, leaving Jaden and Abidos alone.

"He's growing up so quick." Sighed Jaden.

"I concur. Now If he learned to keep that mouth shut." Abidos groaned. "And maybe he MIGHT get a suitable child from their union."

"Only time will tell." Jaden smiled before kissing his wife's lips and the screen went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Jaden X Ruin, Queen of Oblivion

xxxxxxxxx

-card shop, Duel Academy-

"Hmm, what packs look good?" Jaden muttered to himself browsing through the case. While browsing, Jaden stops and finds a back with a dark blue colorization with a demonic ax wielding king on the front. "What's this?"

"That's the Oblivion starter pack Jaden." Said one of the card shop cashiers. "It has various cards that might not be your style."

"Well you never know, I might find something good. I'll take it."

"Ok. 15 dollars please."

Jaden paid the man and got the deck.

-dorm room-

"Wow…" Jaden said while looking at a card that took his interest. A woman with silver hair, a black and red crown, a red/white/black dress with black sleeves with green jewelry on her wrists and arms, in her right hand was a red and white two prong trident. A demonic shadow was next to her.

"She's cute." Jaden said before blushing. "Heh, look at me, saying that to a card and by myself."

Unbenounced to Jaden, Ruin blushed in the picture. ' _Aw. He's so sweet…._ _ **and my master~**_ '

"Yawn! Better hit the sack." Jaden said before placing her card on the night stand. "Night Ruin."

' _Good night master._ '

-one month later-

We now find Jaden...with dark circles and a perverted grin on his fatigued face as he watched the lecture with no real interest.

'Man, last night's dream was the best one.' He thought with a small chuckle.

"JADEN!" Yelled Crowler in anger. "PAY ATTENTION!"

"Uh? Oh sure teach!" He smiled. "I am."

"Then what two monsters are ritual summoned by the End of the World spell card." Crowler asked while internally hoping that he would fail.

' _Demise, King of Oblivion and Ruin, Queen of Oblivion._ ' Said a voice near Jaden's ear.

"Demise, King of Oblivion and Ruin, Queen of Oblivion."

"Correct." 'DAMN THAT SLACKER!' "And for obvious cheating, detention with me."

"Oh yeah? Then tell me, and everyone here, how I cheated. I dare ya." Spoke Jaden with a frown.

"Slifers are notorious cheaters."

"Oh really?" Jaden was getting fed up due to the fatigue and stood up. "Then tell me, why is it that I've seen several OBELISKS swap notes in class? Are they actually checks to keep your tranny mouth shut? Or maybe you lost to a Slifer and can't take losing well. Oh wait, that Slifer WAS ME!" He yelled. "And if you say one more thing, being the ignorant asshole you are, I'll make sure you lose your job faster than our duel!"

"Ha. You are nothing." Crowler said, not knowing that Jaden had friend in the Dueling world...including a certain KC duelist.

"Oh really? Care to prove it, or are you too much of a pussy whipped Obelisk?" He taunted.

"I will prove it! And you are just a bastard child."

Wrong move.

"Last I checked, I wasn't wearing lipstick. Now stay there, I'll whoop your rookie ass right here, right now. But with a catch." He grinned.

"What catch?"

"If I lose, I'll drop out and you won't be so scared all the time. But if I win, you quit this job, and beg me and every other Slifer student for forgiveness."

"Deal and heck I'll even make you my successor if you somehow win." He said arrogantly.

"Alright, but don't chicken out when you lose. Otherwise, you'll just prove that all Obelisk students are no good cheats and cowards. Then again, you might be the right role model for Chazz, isn't that right Princeton?"

"For once. I agree with Jaden." Chazz said.

Jaden walked down and stood across from Crowler as they activated their Duel Disks.

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Crowler: 4000**

"Duel!"

" _Go Jaden!_

"I'll start."

 **Jaden's hand: 6**

"I'll play one monster face down and one face down with it."

"Ha! Child's play."

 **Crowler's hand: 6**

"I place three face downs and place a monster face down."

 **Jaden's hand: 5**

"Alright, well I'll go ahead and activate Polymerization!"

A vortex of energy appeared on the field.

"Now I'll fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to bring out Flame Wingman!"

 **Flame Wingman: ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200**

A familiar hero with a dragon hand appears on the field.

"Same old trick? What a slacker."

"Now my hero will attack your monster."

"I activate negate attack."

A whirlwind enveloped the field causing Jaden's monster to stop its attack.

"Rookie mistake, again." Mocked Crowler.

"Just shut up you transvestite!" Jaden yelled back in anger. "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Crowler's hand: 2**

"Dumb slacker, I activate a familiar card, Heavy Storm!"

A demonic hurricane enveloped the field and destroyed every spell and trap card on the field as two golden worm demons appeared on the field.

 **Wicked Tokens: ATK: 0/ DEF: 0**

"And I then sacrifice my tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem."

 **Ancient Gear Golem: ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000**

A gladiator of metal appeared and glared at Jaden with hate.

"Really? Are you really just a one trick pony?!"

"Ancient Gear, attack his wingman!"

The giant slammed its oversized hand into wingman destroying it.

 **Jaden: 3100**

"I end my turn with a face down."

 **Jaden's hand: 3**

'Damn it! Clayman won't survive next turn with that golem on the field.'

' _Use my card..._ _ **Jaden~**_ _and the cards you got._ '

Jaden looked confused before remembering the spells he placed in his deck, Mind control and Change of Heart. Two cards he knew were still in his deck.

' _Jaden...you have Pot of Greed in you hands._ ' the voice said annoyed.

Jaden checked his hand again and smirked. "First I'll activate Pot of Greed!"

A green and blue pot with a demon's face appeared as Jaden gains the cards he needs to win from his hand.

 **Jaden's hand: 4**

"Now I use the spell card Mind control on your Golem!"

The programming of the golem shifted from following Crowler to Jaden.

"And I'm not done yet! I activate the Ritual card, End of The World."

A blast of blue fire engulfed the golem as a new set of eyes glared through the fire right at Crowler.

 **Ruin: ATK: 2300/ DEF: 2000**

"Now appear! Ruin, Queen of Oblivion!"

The fire slowly died down to reveal the woman on the card who held herself with grace and power.

" _So? This is my master's enemy?_ " Ruin said with a voice that would make the bravest men tremble in fear.

"You can talk!" Gasped Crowler.

" _Yes I can you_ _ **bastard!**_ " She growled. " _I'm a duel spirit! And master's personal_ _ **slave~**_ "

This caused Jaden to blush in shock. "A-Any way I equip Ruin with Megamorph."

Ruin's form glowed with a smile.

 **Ruin: ATK: 2300-4600**

"Now attack! With Dark Oblivion Blast!"

" _Yes_ _ **master~**_ " she smiled before sending a blast of anti matter right into Crowler sending him flying to to the wall.

 **Crowler: 0**

" _Good job,_ _ **MASTER~**_ " Ruin said as she remained on the field while the duel disks turned off.

"Uh, thanks." He smiled.

" _Oh don't forget your deal,_ _ **MASTER~**_ " she pointed to the male.

"Oh I won't. Time for that bowing Crowler." He grinned.

" _And making_ _ **Master**_ _your successor and a teacher._ " Ruin retorted.

Crowler gritted his teeth at the lose.

" _Oh? Are you failing to_ _ **Comply?**_ " Ruin said with a false smile.

"Fine. I, Professor Crowler, name Jaden Yuki my successor."

" _Good now get…._ " She started to charge an anti-matter blast. " _ **NOW!**_ "

Crowler jumped before bolting out of the room.

" _And that class is how a weasel runs during mating season._ " Ruin chuckled.

The rest were silent from what just happened.

" _Oh and for you boys and girls._ " She said before grabbing Jaden by the arm and pressing him against her chest. " _ **IS MINE!**_ "

Jaden blushed crimson from the feeling.

" _And anyone that tries anything to my boyfriend or me_ _ **will die~**_ "

"Uh, maybe pull it back on that." Suggested Jaden.

" _Fine. But anyone that tries to steal you away_ _ **Will be turned into female monster maids~**_ " Ruin smiled with a devilish smirk.

'Oddly specific.'

" _Oh. And they will be my new_ _ **slaves as well as my master's personal babymakers~**_ "

"Uh, maybe we should leave?" Suggested the male.

" _But don't you have a class to teach? Professor/_ _ **Master Jaden~**_ " Ruin said while hugging Jaden against her breasts. " _And tonight._ _ **Those wet dreams will be a reality~**_ "

His face heated up as he looked at her in stunned disbelief.

" _It was me_ _ **Master~**_ " She purred before kissing his lips. " _And you are so_ _ **endowed~**_ "

'I'm gonna lose it.'

" _And you even wanted to marry me? It will be_ _ **as you wish master~**_ " Ruin purred before kissing him again on the lips.

He relaxed before she pulled back.

" _Now Class._ " She turned her head to the students. " _Study until the bell rings,_ _ **Me and Master have some love making to do~**_ " She said while dragging Jaden to the dorms with the students thinking.

'What just happened!?'


	12. Chapter 12

Jaden X Priestess with Eyes of Blue X Maiden with Eyes of Blue

Warning: Female WG.

xxxxxxxxxx

"DAMN IT! CROWLER!" Yelled Jaden in anger. He jiggled the knob, but the door remained stuck and closed to him. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I WILL KICK YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY TO HONG HONG!"

Yep...he's pissed.

He banged on the door and tried kicking it, but it didn't open the door.

"YOU BASTARD MAN-WOMAN! YOU'RE DEAD! DEAD I TELL YOU! **DEAD!** " Jaden yelled before activating his Duel Disk and summoned Flame Wingman. " **BURN HIM!** "

His monster nodded and hit the door, but that's all he could do cause Jaden forgot in his anger that his monster was a HOLOGRAM!

" **FUCK!** " He yelled before using a fire ax a attempted to cut the door down causing some student to look at him in fear. He used it on the door, but not even that worked. " **YOU MOTHER FUCKING WHORE HANDELING ASS KISSING PEDOPHILE!** "

Oh crap now he's pissed….even more that Yubel after being seen naked by Jaden...no wait that made her happy….NEVERMIND AND MOVING ON!

" **SCREW THIS I'M LEAVING!** I need a break from that BASTARDS idiocy!" Jaden growled while walking away. 'But wait, where should I go?'

' **Just skip school for today.** ' A voice said in the confines of his mind. ' **Head to the mainland.** '

'How? I don't have a way unless I sneak on a ship coming from there.'

' **Did you know that most of the guards are NEVER around at the docks! Why do you think that that bastard, Titan got onto the island?** '

'Huh, good point.'

' **So what are you waiting for? You're pants? GO!** ' The voice yelled before cutting off the connection.

'Usually I'd ignore voices in my head, but fuck it, I could go for a little break.'

Thus Jaden started walking towards the docks.

-Ship, mainland docks-

'Now that do I do?' Thought Jaden as he got off the ship. 'I could hit up an arcade.'

"You who!"

"Can you come here for a bit?" Said some voices from behind a crate.

'Voices from behind a crate? Yeah, now that's a bad sign.'

"Hello? Um sister, I think he's brain dead."

"No….just thinks that we are boxes or something."

"WE'RE NOT BOXES!"

"And we want you to come here!" The second voice said in annoyance.

'Why not?'

"And are you a duelist?" The first voice asked with a childish curiosity. "Well?"

"Of course."

"Well then...what rank? Slifer, Ra, Obelisk?"

"Slifer."

"AH! Our favorite color~" Said the first with glee.

"Who are you two anyway?"

"Oh….Um….."

"Well….Can you keep it a secret?"

"Sure."

Then two blue eyed women appeared, one with long blue hair with two brated hair on the end of her hair while a sliver head assessor decorated the sides, that and along blue dress with sapphire gems on a string that held a translucent cape of light turquoise.

The other woman had a brown dress with silver and blue patterns in the shape of a dragon on her sides with two arm bands with the same colonization, and hair similar to her companion but with a small head band and white hair.

Each one smiled before walking towards Jaden.

"You two look familiar."

"Well. We are from the Spirit Realm." The white haired woman said with a smile.

"Duel Spirits?"

"Yep~ And we are connected to a certain dragon." The blue haired woman said while pointing to her eyes.

"Hmmmm, red eyes?"

"...No."

"The other one." The silver haired woman said while pointing to their eyes again!

"...black eyes?"

"BLUE EYES!" They yelled before slapping his ass.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so?' Grinned Jaden with a laugh.

"We did. Our BLUE eyes!"

"I know, I just wanted to mess with you."

"Not funny."

"And we nearly had to castrate you with some blue fire~" They said with a giggle. "Or maybe just slap your firm ass again~"

"So why did you ask me my rank?"

"We thought you were an **OBELISK!** " They growled.

"Well excuse me." He turned and started walking away.

"Don't leave!"

"Please! Let us be your dates for tonight?"

"I thought you wanted an Obelisk?"

"Oh. You misunderstood."

"We hate Obelisks." They said while grabbing Jaden's arms.

"Why?"

"They are more arrogant than a Red-eyes on alcohol."

"Really?"

"Yes...oh! My names, Tao, the Maiden of blue eyes."

"And I'm Litchi, the Priestess of blue eyes."

"And we will be your dates for tonight~"

"Uh, alright?"

"Now….Take us to EVERY restaurant in town~"

"Please~"

"I might not have enough money for that."

"Oh? And why do you have a few thousand dollars in your hands?" They smiled with mischief.

"...fair enough."

"Now let's go~"

"Oh what's your name?" Litchi asked.

"Jaden Yuki."

"My~ What a cute name~" Tao purred.

"And you're so handsome~" Litchi said while blowing in his ear. "And our type as well~"

Jaden's face lit up as they started dragging him.

-hours of eating later, hotel-

"BURP!"

"Excuse me~" Tao said while rubbing her now sumo body as Litchi's similar body type layed on the bed.

"Thanks for the meal, Jaden~"

"Uh, no problem."

"Jaden….are you thinking that were are ugly?" Tao said while cupping her breasts with her hands.

"Well? Are we beautiful or not?" Asked Litchi with a small glare.

"I never said or thought you were ugly!"

"Then what are we?" Tao asked while looking at Jaden's hard cock.

"And do you like us?"

"Well…..um….yeah."

"Like friends or lovers~" Litchi said while smiling.

"Um….." Jaden was silent in embarrassment.

"Well….after you put up with our gluttonous action for so long...we can of...well…." Litchi started to blush.

"Fell for you….Jaden." Tao said with an equally bright blush.

"Say what?"

"We fell in love with you!" They said with a blush.

"Woah."

"And now…" They beckoned him toward them. "We feel so hot~"

"Uh, isn't that moving a little fast?"

"Yes...but."

"We are gluttons for lust….but we only want your cock!"

"So please fuck our folds~"

He gulped at their lustful expressions.

"Please. Fuck our wombs~" Litchi purred while rolling her body on the bed and revealing her very fat ass and pussy.

He gulped and felt his pants get tighter.

"Please~ Take me." Litchi purred while spreading her snatch with her fat arms.

"Well, alright." Jaden said as he took of his pants and boxers as he revealed his hardened cock. Jaden walked over and placed his tip onto Litchi's folds. 'So soft.'

"Move inside me."

"Yes." Jaden said as he thrusted his cock into her folds while groping Litch's fat folds. "Ah! It's so warm!"

"And you're cock is so big Jaden~" Litchi moaned as she felt Jaden's cock thrusting against her pussy as her body started to shake from the constant thrusting. "Faster!"

"Yes! LITCHI!" Jaden moaned as he felt his cock twitch like crazy inside her womb.

"OH GOD!" Litchi cried as Jaden's semen entered her womb like a bullet.

"Jaden~" Tao said while walking to the bed and laying on her massive stomach. "Don't forget my pussy~"

"I won't." Jaden said before taking his cock out of Litchi's pussy as the massive amounts of cum exiting the folds. He moved it up and started pushing inside Tao's folds.

"AH~ JADEN! FASTER!" Tao said as her sumo body shook like a piece of jello.

Jaden groaned as he started moving inside her.

"JADEN~ I LOVE YOU! MAKE ME CONSUME YOU'RE SPERM!" Tao said while Jaden's cock started thrusting into her womb like a piston in a machine.

"Your pussy is so tight!"

"All the better to suck you cum with my love~" Tao moaned as she began to feel her womb about to burst. "HARDER!"

"Y-YES!" Moaned Jaden as he thrusted harder into her womb as he felt his cock at it's climax. "I'm about TO CUM!"

"INSIDE!" Tao cried as she felt her womb fill up like balloon of semen.

-next morning, Ship, Duel Academy docks-

We now find Jaden heading back to Duel Academy with two new cards, or more specifically his two new girlfriends.

"That was intense."

' _Yes it was~_ ' Tao purred.

' _And thank you for accepting us Jaden._ ' Litchi said with a smile.

"No problem."

Just then a certain man-thing came running up to Jaden with a growl. "THERE YOU ARE YOU SLIFER SLACKER!"

'Great, him.'

' _Just pull out our card into the air…_ '

' _And what us take care of this guy._ '

"If you say so." Said Jaden while taking his girlfriends cards and extending his hand into the air. Two shadows appeared on top of Crowler was two voices said in unison.

"FACE THE WEIGHT OF YOUR DESPAIR!" Tao and Litchi crushed the professor with their large bodies.

Newton's first law of Gravity: An object with greater mass will fall faster than an object with less mass going at the same time.

Or in this case….Two pissed off women going at the same speed and velocity while still having a large mass equals a human pancake.

"Ow…"

"My ass."

"You alright?"

"Yes Jaden…"

"Just don't let us ever do that again." Litchi said while they returned to their cards. ' _Ow….Jaden?_ '

"Yeah?"

' _Rub our ass' later ok._ ' Tao said as Jaden walked away from the now crushed teacher. ' _Please~_ '

"Sure thing."

' _Thank you Jaden~_ ' they smiled as the screen turned black with a heart forming around the three. So cute~


	13. Chapter 13

Jaden x Mima (Dark Scorpion-Meanae the Thorn)

Xxxxx

Meanae sighed as she shut the manual for anything to expect on the job and put it on her desk. 'Alright, just stay calm and remember, you need to be a nurse. So if someone comes in injured, you fix them up.'

Just then she heard the door slam open with two students, one Obelisk and one Slifer, holding a boy covered in bruises. "Oh! What happened?"

"Jaden fell into a hole." Alexis said. "A man made one."

"Alright, just set him down on one of the empty beds."

"Ok miss Mima." Syrus said while they placed Jaden on an empty bed.

"You two head back to class, I'll fix him up here."

"Thanks." Alexis said with a sigh of relief as the two walked out of the room as Syrus closed the door behind them.

Meanae walked over to Jaden and looked closely at the bruises around his arms and legs.

"Miss Mima?" Jaden said while trying to move but winced in pain. "Gah! That stings!"

"Don't move too much, I'll take care of it." she spoke while walking to the cabinet. 'Alright, if I remember, the bruises need….um…..I forgot, damn it!' she then looked though the bottles and other medical supplies until she picked up a bottle of rubbing alcohol. 'I think this is it.'

"Miss Mima." Jaden said while the nurse walked towards him with the bottle. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course, now it will hurt a little, but it's suppose to help." she smiled before crouching down and forgot you needed to use cotton balls to apply it and opened it before slowly pouring some on the bruises.

"GAH!" He yelled in pain while trying not to move. 'Fucking Ra! That hurts!'

"Oh! Sorry." she saw his flinch and stopped pouring it. 'Damn it! I needed cotton balls to properly apply it!'

"That's...fine." Jaden said with clenched teeth as the nurse ran over to the table and grabbed...a white piece of sponge. "Uh, Miss Mima? I don't think that's what I need."

"Nonsense." She laughed. "This is required in the nurse's manual." 'At least I think so.'

Jaden sweatdropped as she placed the sponge on his bruises which caused more pain since the alcohol was absorbed AND being rubbed back onto the hurt areas. "AH!"

"Easy, it stings, but it will help."

"I hope you're right," Jaden chuckled. "I don't want these to become infected or worse."

"Oh if that happens," she said before producing a bone saw out of nowhere. "I will help amputate them." 'I think that's the right process?'

"Ah! I'm good, I think I just need to relax." he spoke nervously.

She put the bone saw away and walked up to the cabinets again as she started to grab some bottles until she found a bottle of anesthetic. 'This should do it.' She then poured it into a glass before walking back to Jaden. "I have some medicine for you." 'It's foolproof. It says so in the manual.'

"Thanks." he grabbed the glass and started drinking it, though with a grimace.

"Feeling better?"

"I-" he dropped the glass and passed out on the bed.

"Crap!" She yelled before feeling his pulse. "Fuw he's still alive….but why? That was supposed to make him calm and happy. Not faint." she started panicking as he started snoring and went back to look up what she just gave him.

"Anesthetic…..crap." She said while realizing her mistake. 'I thought it was Anti pain!' she looked at Jaden and rubbed her head to try and calm down.

Meanae then looked at Jaden's lower body and saw a small bulge pushing on his pants.

'Hmm, the book did say a male's body can relax quicker after they've had an ejaculation.' She thought before moving towards his pants and unzipped it as a large cock hit her in the face. 'Wow, and he's younger than me.'

Meanae then slowly licked the cock while the cock started getting bigger from the combination of her tongue and the drug. 'It's so salty.'

As she did this, Jaden moaned in his sleep. "Mmm, miss Mima….stop kissing me...zzzz"

'Well, seems like someone has a naughty dream.' she thought while reaching down to caress his balls while slowly sliding her lips over the tip.

Jaden moaned louder as his cock started getting bigger as Meanae started to move her mouth over his cock.

'I better make him cum quick before someone walks in.'

Jaden moaned as his eyes started to flutter open as his cock started twitching. "Mmm uh what?"

'Oh no' she thought before he groaned and felt something warm start shooting inside her mouth.

Jaden moved her head up and saw 'miss Mima' sucking his cock and gulping his semen. "M-Miss Mima!?"

"Uh, hello Jaden." she greeted awkwardly. "Enjoy the nap?"

"What are you doing?!" Jaden blushed as Meanae started to close the drapes around the bed.

"I read that when a man cums, his body gets tired. Do you feel tired?"

"No!" Jaden blushed as she moved closer to him, all the while stripping her clothes till she was stark naked. "I feel more awake than ever!"

"Nonsense." She said before grabbing his cock. "You're tired. And I'm going to make sure you're well taken care off."

He blushed seeing her naked body as she climbed on his lap and groaned as she grabbed it and rubbed the tip across her slit.

"Mmm~ this feels good." 'And it's...kind of cute, for a cock.' she thought before slowly moving down onto his cock with a moan.

Jaden gulped as she moved her hips down onto his cock, but looked confused as he saw a scorpion tattoo on her right shoulder. "Miss Mima? Is that a tattoo?"

'Crap!'

"Miss Mima." Jaden moaned as she finally engulfed the cock into her snatch. 'This feels so strange.'

"How...does it feel?" she asked while slowly moving her hips up and down his cock.

"So tight!" He said before Meanae started shaking her hips up and down his cock. 'This is crazy!'

"Just try to relax and let me do the work."

Jaden gulped as she began to move faster against his cock. He then surprised Meanae by grabbing her before kissing her lips. 'Did I...just kiss miss Mima?!'

'Ooh, someone's forward.' she thought returning it while bouncing her hips faster.

Jaden then broke the kiss and squeezed her breasts. "Um...is this ok miss Mima?"

"Mmm, go right ahead."

"Ok?" Jaden said before squeezing harder. "Miss Mima….why do you have a tattoo?" 'I hope she wasn't a gang member in the past...gulp.'

"Ah! I...got it on a bet." she fibbed with a moan.

Jaden noticed a small nose twitch. "Really?"

"Yes."

"...you're lying!" He moaned as his cock started twitching. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Ah!" Meanae cried as semen flowed into her womb as she temporarily gained the same aura as a duel spirit. "I'm overflowing with my benefactors enemies' cum~!"

"WHAT THE!?"

"...oops." She blushed. "Looks like the cats' out of the bag."

"What the….who the…..what's going on!"

"Oh um….you might want to sit down for this."

(One explanation later)

"So you're a duel spirit?"

"Yep." she said while still on his cock. "Meaning you lost your cherry to one."

"...fine by me." He blushed. "I didn't mind losing my virginity to a….sexy woman like yourself."

"Well tell me, do you feel tired now?"

"A little."

"Then it looks like my job is just starting~" she grinned. "I'll have to wring you dry so you can get some rest."

'Crap!' Jaden gulped as she continued to fuck him.

(The next day)

"Jaden!" Called a voice as Jaden walked towards his next class with some bandages on his arms and legs.

"Huh?" He said before seeing Meanae, in her nurse's outfit, walking towards him.

"Jaden. I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?"

She then grabbed his hand. "I want to become your girlfriend!"

"W-What?!"

"You heard me," she said while catching the attention of various students and teachers, including a purple lipstick wearing man. "I want to be your girlfriend."

His and every other student hearing dropped their jaws with wide eyes.

"What are you doing miss Mima!" Crowler yelled. "You can't just date a Slifer. Especially this slacker!"

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because he's a good for nothing." He said before an invisible force started strangling him, aka Meanae's thorn whip.

"I'm sorry Mister Crowler, care to repeat that?" she smiled.

"H-He's a good for nothing." He got out before feeling his neck getting together as some holes started appearing on his neck.

"I still can't hear you~"

He couldn't speak as he started to choke as blood started to fall from the holes.

"Miss Mima! Stop!" spoke up Jaden.

"Why?" She asked while mocking innocence. "I'm not doing anything."

"You're killing him!"

She sighed before the force around Crowlers' neck disappeared as he dropped to the floor. "Can someone take mister Crowler to the nurse's office. I will be there shortly." 'He he he.'

Some of them hesitantly picked the teacher up while trying to avoid any of his blood.

Meanae then turned to Jaden. "So do you want me as your girlfriend?"

"Uh, can you try not to kill the other teachers?"

"Alright." She whispered into his ear. "Only for you~"

He blushed as she kissed his cheek and walked back down the hall with a sway to her hips.

'I wonder what to do for tonight's fucking?'


	14. Chapter 14

Jaden x Princess of Tsurugi.

Xxxx

-Domino city, Domino game shop-

A short elderly man was currently cleaning his glass cases to make sure they didn't waste away.

"Um excuse me?" Asked a teen with brown hair that walked through the doors. "Do you have any Duel Monster packs?"

"Of course. We just opened five minutes ago."

"No I said do you have any duel monster packs." He sweatdropped.

"Yes, usually a recently opened shop would have plenty of them." he deadpanned back.

"Oh sorry," he chuckled. "I thought you were deaf."

"I might be old, but I haven't lost my hearing just yet. Now what do you want young lady?"

"I'm a boy." He deadpanned.

"I'm not one to change you ma'am, now what pack are you looking for?"

He sweatdropped before looking at a five card pack with a blond woman with a reddish pink robe and boots, with a headband with two ear like extensions with blue crystals dangling down. She was sitting on a throne of large blue crystals while holding some smaller ones like knives. "Um, I think this one."

"Ah yes Celtic Guardian, good choice." he replied walking behind the case and grabbing the pack out.

'That's Princess of Tsurugi.' He thought annoyed as the man placed the total amount of money on a register. Jaden put the money down and took the pack before walking out of the shop.

"Heh, I'm not deaf. But it sure does get a chuckle to see young teens think so." chuckled Solomon,

"Wonder what cards I got?" He said out loud before opening the pack, which was just a few cards that included some Kuribo's and the very card from the cover of the pack. "Not bad." he remarked looking at the effect.

Unbenounced to Jaden, that compliment made the spirit of the card smile with pride. 'At least someone thinks I'm the best.'

He looked at the time and jumped before he started running down the street.

-At Duel Academy tryouts, Jaden vs Crowler's duel-

"Alright, I'll put one face down card and then summon one monster in face down mode." spoke Jaden putting the cards in his duel disk.

"Hmph. Is that all?" Crowler said before drawing his card.

Life points: 4000

Crowler: hand 5

"I place two cards face down." He said placing two cards in the spell and trap zones. "And I end my turn."

Life points: 4000

Jaden: hand 5

"Alright, I'll flip summon my face down card!"

As he did so the Princess of Tsurugi appeared in a sea of crystals while posing a bit.

Princess of Tsurugi: Level 3: ATK: 900/ DEF: 700

"And her effect is sweet too since it causes 500 points of damage for every spell and trap card on your side of the field." Jaden smiled as the girl threw her crystals at the cards which grew until it hit Crowler in the face.

Crowler: Life points- 3000

"Grr, not bad, but don't go thinking you've won just with that one card." frowned Crowler.

Jaden was about to talk back when something unexpected happened, his card gave him the bird.

'Stupid manwoman!'

'What the!' thought Jaden looking around.

'Hope you like being knifed.' She frowned before throwing a crystal at Crowler.

"Ah!" He cried out as the crystal hit his head, not causing any damage. "What the?! Is that hologram defective?"

"I don't think so teach." spoke Jaden looking at the device. 'That's weird.'

'Mmm….maybe I should have used my throne's crystals instead of my duds?' She thought before resuming her position, while still giving Crowler a middle finger.

"Anyway. I end my turn by summoning Elemental Hero Avian, in defense mode." Jaden called out as the winged hero appeared on the field.

"I'll make sure you pay for that." frowned Crowler drawing his next card.

Crowler: hand 6

"And I will do it by activating Heavy Storm." He said as a huge windstorm covered the area destroying every spell and trap on the field. Soon two gold monster rose up with growls.

'I hate those cards.' Tsurugi frowned as the two cards were sacrificed to bring forth a giant mechanical golem. 'Now I hate him too.'

"Now Ancient Gear Golem, crush that puny monster!"

The golem moved back before sending a punch right at the princess, who flipped him off before turning into pixels.

Jaden: Life points- 1900

"And then I end my turn." Crowler grinned.

Jaden frowned and drew his next card.

Jaden: hand 6

'What should I do?' He thought before seeing that he had Skyscraper, The Warrior returning alive, and polymerization. 'This might work.' "I use the spell, The Warrior Returning Alive, to being back Princess of Tsurugi in defense mode."

'Finally!' She smiled as she reappeared in a burst of crystals.

"Then I use the spell, Polymerization, to fuse both my Avian and Tsurugi, to summon Elemental Hero Great Tornado."

The two monsters vanished in a blast of wind as a monster with green and yellow armor draped with a black cloak appeared as the field was enveloped in level 5 winds.

Elemental Hero Great Tornado: Level 8: ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2200

"In case you forgot how to count, your monster is still weaker compared to my golem."

"Sorry teach, but when Great tornado is on the field, all monsters on your side of the field has their attack and defense cut in half."

Ancient Gear Golem: ATK 3000-1000/ DEF 1000-500

"And now my monster will destroy your golem!"

The hero raised his hand up and summoned a ball of wind before sending it at the golem who was blasted apart by the massive wind speeds.

Crowler: life points- 1200

"And now I'll end my turn." he grinned.

"Grr." Crowler said before drawing his next card, which was just a useless spell card.

Crowler: hand 4

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

Jaden drew his next card.

Jaden hand: 5

"Alright Great Tornado, attack him directly!"

The hero nodded before blasting Crowler with a tornado, reducing his life points to zero while also sending him right into a wall.

Crowler: life points- 0

"And that's game!" Jaden grinned as the crowd cheered. Only to feel a small something poke his cheek. 'What was that?'

'He he. Hope you like it. After all you deserved a reward.' Tsurugi smiled while chuckling at the small kiss to the cheek before returning to her card.

Jaden blushed feeling the lips.

(Months later)

Jaden was laying on his bed while sighing since his friends were at the card shop in the school. This made him really bored.

'There's nothing to do.'

'Maybe you can talk to me.' Spoke a voice from his deck.

He looked at his deck and sighed. 'Well that wouldn't hurt.'

'Hello?' The voice said. 'Aren't you going to talk to little ol' me?'

'You don't seem old to me.' he thought back.

'Even if I'm older than you by a few decades?' It chuckled. 'Or do you like older women?'

'Well if you're so old, you sure use some great skin cream.'

'...you're lucky.' It said before a ball of light appeared next to Jaden and died out as the ball revealed the Princess of Tsurugi. "Because I happen to think you're a sweet young boy."

"Thanks."

"You're not surprised at my appearance?"

"Why? Did you change your hair? Your card looks the same." he chuckled.

"I mean you didn't know about duel spirits till a few months ago. So I thought you would freak out or worse." She admitted.

"Well, to be honest, I've got some experience."

"...you mean 'big sis Yubel'?" She chuckled while Jaden blushed a bit. "You talk in your sleep."

"That's the one."

"Oh. Well I have to say," she smiled before moving closer to Jaden. "I kind of like you a lot."

He blushed as he moved her hand across his chest. "W-W-What?"

"I find you handsome," she smiled before kissing his cheek. "And the perfect boyfriend for a princess such as I."

"...say what!?"

"Sigh. I said you're a perfect boyfriend." She said looking away. "If you want to…?"

Jaden tried processing that info before his eyes looked like swirls and he fainted.

"...grr." She growled before stabbing him with a crystal on the head, causing him to wake up. "That was really rude!"

"Ah! You stabbed me in the head!" he cried out in pain while holding the spot.

"And you fainted when I asked you to be my boyfriend." She frowned. "That was just cold even for a boy like you."

"And you're first instinct was to stab me in the head?!"

"It was either your head or your stomach." She shrugged. "But I'm not that evil to harm my boyfriend like that."

"And you didn't think of just shaking me because…."

"Because you would have stayed asleep for an entire day!"

"No I wouldn't have!"

"...yes you would." She deadpanned.

"Oh yeah, cause fainting always means an all day nap." he deadpanned back.

"For you yes." She then sighed. "I'm sorry for stabbing you in the head….really, I am."

"Well next time just put ice down my shirt."

"I will think of that." She smiled before kissing his forehead. "My cute boyfriend~"

Jaden blushed as she snuggled against his side.

(Later that day, Empty Classroom)

"Hey Jaden." Tsurugi smiled while sitting on Jaden's lap.

"Hey Tsurugi." he blushed at her position.

"Since no one is here," she grinned. "Let's make out~"

He blushed brighter as she grabbed his cheeks and slammed their lips together.

But as they kissed and made out, they didn't realize that the door was opened and the next class was about to come in...only to stop and gawk at the sight.

"Oh, hi." greeted Tsurugi before she resumed kissing Jaden.

"...WHAT THE HECK!"


	15. Chapter 15

Jaden x Dakai and Winda (Guardian Eatos and Guardian Dreadscythe) Part 1.

Apologies for the misprint, this is the real chapter

Xxxx

-Spirit world, Guardian domain-

We find ourselves in a land covered in various elements, such as an ocean and a dark castle, dotted all over the place as the camera zooms to the boundary between a graveyard like area and a heavenly temple area. These were the lands of two sisters, Guardian Eatos and Guardian Dreadscythe and well at the moment, they were discussing an important issue while drinking tea and coffee.

"So, I heard the human world has a new school set up for the next generation of duelists." remarked Dreadscythe.

"I heard that sister," Eatos sighed. "It's old news that you already told me for the last month."

"Maybe that's cause I want us to go up and take a look at it."

She deadpanned at her. "What? Go to the human realm? Are you serious? Remember the last time we went there? You got controlled by our ancient enemy while I got trapped in a coffin for years!"

"Now who can't let things go!"

"Well sorry for being pissed that my own sister turned me into a mummy!" She glared while Dreadscythe just mocked her with her hands.

"Blah blah blah, quit sulking about it you big baby!"

"Hey I'm the older one here." Eatos frowned. "You are the big baby, getting into trouble and making me fix your messes."

"Well you can stay here for all I care, I'm going up to see this school." She tried to turn into spirit ball form but found that she can't.

"Again you forgot that we NEED to agree just to turn into spirit ball form and enter the human realm."

"Then hurry up and agree."

"Give me one good reason why I should agree to come with you." She said crossing her arms. "Because there's no solid reason WHY we should leave our home."

Dreadscythe smirked. "Because we might find us some boyfriends miss romantic." 'She will cave after THAT!'

Eatos blushed and just sipped her tea while trying to look calm and in control.

"And who knows, he might be your type." She grinned as Eatos's cup started to shake. "And he might give you a kiss on the lips." 'Three, two, one.'

"Damn it! Fine! We'll go!"

Dreadscythe grinned. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go to Duel Academy!"

Erato's sighed as they turned into a ball of light, one pure white and another black as night, and disappeared into the next dimension.

-Human Realm, Duel Academy-

Jaden yawned as he was walking down the hall. The reason, he was up all night reading a manga and lost track of time. It didn't help that Crowler gave the class an assignment on the practical uses of two rare cards, Guardian Eatos and Guardian Dreadscythe, and it's due tomorrow!

'I swear he became a teacher just do make kids go nuts.'

As he walked towards the cafeteria, two balls of light appeared out of nowhere and stayed behind the boy.

'Mmm, clean halls, strange uniforms, duel monster spirits roaming around. Yep this is it.' Spoke the black ball of light. 'And we already found a student.'

'Oh the boy?' The white ball of light said. 'He's….so so.' 'Hot!'

'Hmm, wonder where he's going.'

'Class, getting food, using the bathroom. There's lots of things he might be doing sister.'

'I think the last one you'll be getting an extra close look, huh?'

'S-Shut up!' It said in a flustered tone. 'Let's just follow him.'

Jaden entered the cafeteria with the two lights trying to stick close to his shadow.

'I say we turn into human form.' The black light said. 'I mean it might be good to see what this guys like.'

'Very well, but we can't let him see us do it.'

'I know that. Serious sister, did you lose your mind in that coffin?'

'Just find a private spot!'

The black ball grumbled before spotting an unoccupied closet. 'Found one! And it's just like the smut you love reading!'

'STOW IT!'

'Sheesh. Just saying.' The ball said before they flew into the closet and started to change into a more human form. Then a small flash of light occurred as a woman with long brown hair, red eyes, a shirt with a skull on it, a pair of D-cup breasts, a pair of brown shorts, and a pair of black and rusted brown colored shoes walked out. "Ah, feels so good to be in a human form once in awhile right sister?"

"I'll admit, it does feel rather good." Spoke a woman with short blond hair with a long ponytail reaching down to her legs, brown eyes, a shirt with an Indian dream catcher on it, a set of D-cup breasts, two blue bracelets on each arm, a long skirt with an eagle on one side, and a pair of green sandals.

"See, and you said that being human would be a bad idea." The woman with the skull shirt laughed. "Especially since we only do this once in a orange moon."

The woman with blond hair waved her off as they exited the closet.

"So what should we call ourselves sister? Besides Eatos and Dreadscythe?"

"I don't know. I never bothered to work on a second name,"

"But I did. I'm going by Dakia Morgan and you will be called miss Fat Ass!" 'Dakia' laughed.

Eatos growled and slapped her arm. "I am not going by that!"

"Alright. Mmmm, ok I got it. You are Winda Morgan." Dreadscythe said while rubbing her arm. 'Damn I forgot she's stronger than me when angry.'

"Alright, that's a name I can deal with."

"Though Fat Ass might work better." She laughed. "You do have a fat ass anyway."

"Do you want me to make you go back to your realm while I get to view this school?"

"No. Plus that boy is looking at you." Dreadscythe grinned while pointing to Jaden. 'Fall for it.'

"He is!"

"Yep now turn your head around sister." She grinned as Eatos turn and saw….he wasn't looking at her. "Psych! Made you look!"

Eatos growled at Dreadscythe before tackling her to the floor.

"Hey! Break it up!" Yelled Alexis while running over to the spot.

"Yes help!" Dreadscythe yelled while getting her arm twisted. "My sisters gone crazy!"

Alexis crouched down and pulled Eatos off her sister while struggling in her grip.

"Thank god. Winda. Why did you attack your only sister?" 'Dakia' glared while chuckling to herself at her sister's misfortune.

"You started it!"

"No I didn't. You just went crazy." She turned to Alexis. "She got her mad genes from father's side of the family."

"Um, just who are you two anyway? Neither of you are wearing the academy issued uniforms."

"Visiting students from…." Dreadscythe though a moment. "North Academy. Yes. And we wanted to see about attending this fine institution."

"Well why didn't you go talk to Chancellor Sheppard then?"

"Who?" Both sisters asked before glaring at each other. 'Damn you Eatos/DreadScythe!'

Alexis frowned and crossed her arms. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Well um...hey look a naked boy in drag!" Yelled Eatos while pointing to a man...woman human with lipstick and a bathrobe. 'By god that's scary!'

Alexis turned to see Crowler while the two spirits bolted away while Dreadscythe winked at Jaden.

(In the halls)

"That was close." Dreadscythe said while looking for that girl. "Are you sure we lost her?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"Good. Because one wrong move and that boy might not see your large ass." She smirked as Eatos blushed at that. 'So she likes him….not good. I saw him first!'

That was when Jaden walked by them.

"Hey you!" Dreadscythe called out as Jaden turned. "Yes you, the one with the red blazer."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Can you show us around? My sister caused a scene in the cafeteria a few minutes ago." She said pointing to Eatos. "And now a girl with a blue and white blazer is after us, well mostly my big sister."

"You mean Alexis? Well sure, follow me."

"Thank you...um?" Eatos said before drawing a blank. "What's your name?" 'Even hotter up close!'

"Jaden Yuki."

"Yes Jaden." She said while Dreadscythe chuckled at her.

"So Jaden, where's the dorms? Me and my annoying big sister are trying to attend this school."

"Well did you talk to Sheppard?"

"...yes." Both lied as they walked out of the main building. "Yes we did."

"Well which dorm did he assign you two?"

"Slifer!" Both said while thinking of a god card out of nowhere.

"Cool, that's my dorm. I'll show you the way."

'Lucky break.' Dreadscythe thought as they followed Jaden.

-Slifer dorms, Jaden's room-

"Nice room." Dreadscythe said while looking around the room as Eatos just stared at the very boy that let them in. 'Smaller than my room but nice and cozy.'

"Thanks."

"Hey sister." She said while bumping Eatos' arm to get her attention. "What do you say to our host?"

"Um right. Thank you for showing us around Jaden." she nodded.

"No problem, but if you have any questions, let me know."

Eatos and Dreadscythe nodded before the fiend type duel monster secretly created a ball of dark light in her right hand and sent it towards the door and windows making them lock and shut tight.

"One question," Dreadscythe asked while turning to the boy. "Why were you so stressed earlier?"

"Stressed? I wasn't stressed."

"Actually. You were." She said. "We kind of saw you being stressed in the halls that and my annoying big sister was checking you out." 'Payback for earlier sister.'

"I WAS NOT!"

"Then why are you blushing then sister?" She laughed as Eatos glared at her.

"Uh, well I was stressed because I have to do a big report on two rare cards by tomorrow." Jaden interrupted.

"And these cards," Eatos asked while still glaring at her younger sister. "What are they exactly?" 'DREADSCYTHE!'

"Guardian Eatos and Dreadscythe."

This caused the two to look at him in surprise.

"Really? They are that rare?" 'I knew it! We are famous. In your face big sister! I won the bet!' Dreadscythe mentally cheered in her head.

"Yeah, no one's really seen a copy in years."

"Well," Dreadscythe grinned. "You're in luck, we have a copy of both." 'I hope he likes it he he.'

"Really? Can I see them?" he asked eagerly.

"Sure you can. Right sister?" She asked Eatos with a wink.

"O-Of course."

"Ok then." She grinned as both sisters were enveloped in a bright mess of white and black lights as they returned to their original forms. "Well how do we look?

Jaden's jaw dropped, his eyes widened, and he promptly fell back and passed out.

"...ok. I blame you and your fat ass for this big sister."

"HEY!"

(Later on that day)

Jaden slowly opened his eyes as he moved his hand to his head. Only to feel something squishy in between his palm.

"Ahi! S-Stop that!"

"Lighten up big sister. You should be proud that a boy likes your breasts. Like in those smut books."

"SHUT UP!"

"What it's true." Spoke the voice before Jaden's eyes adjusted and saw that his head was on Eatos' lap and his hand was on her left breast as Dreadscythe sat next to his right side. "Like it Jaden?"

"Gah!" he jumped away with a blush and stared at the two of them with disbelief.

"Hi." Dreadscythe 'smiled'. "How was your little nap on my big sister's large hips?"

"They're not large miss deadhair." Eatos shot back.

"Hey! My hair is alive and smoother than yours fat ass!"

"Sure, you've been saying that for how long again? Since we were born?"

"You ass!" She growled before Jaden interrupted them.

"Hold up! What's going?" he asked.

"Well I suggested that we should visit this school," Dreadscythe said before glaring at Eatos. "Even if my annoying big sister has issues about the past and how she was stuck in a coffin while I WAS BRAINWASHED BY AN OVERGROWN SEA SERPENT!"

"JUST THE MORE REASON NOT TO COME HERE!"

"YOU AGREED TO COME HERE BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO FIND A BOYFRIEND!"

"YOU BASICALLY URGED ME AND TRICKED ME TO AGREE!"

"I DID NOT!" She growled. "I WAS TRYING TO SHOW YOU A GOOD TIME MISS STUCK UP SMUT LOVER!"

"UP YOURS MISS TOMBSTONE!"

"YOU TOO MISS VIRGIN!"

Both tackled the other and started wrestling with the other. All the while, Jaden was stuck in the crossfire.

"Ah! Ow! Can't you two! OUCH! Calm down!"

"YEA SISTER!" Yelled Dreadscythe. "LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND OUT OF THIS!"

"BOYFRIEND?!" cried Eatos and Jaden in shock.

"YES! I SAW HIM FIRST!"

"NO I DID!" Eatos yelled out while punching Dreadscythe in the face. That earned her a kick to the face in reply.

"THAT HURT YOU MAN STEALER!" Dreadscythe growled while again, Jaden was stuck in the crossfire of the two pissed off duel monster spirits.

He grunted and got hit a few times as both of them didn't go easy on the punches and kicks.

"STAY AWAY FROM JADEN YOU BITCH!" Yelled Eatos. "HE DOESN'T NEED A CORPSE FOR A GIRLFRIEND!"

"WELL HE DOESN'T NEED A BIRDBRAIN PERVERT EITHER!"

"I'M NOT PERVERTED!" She yelled before both sisters felt a hand on their breasts, courtesy of Jaden. "Ahi~"

Said boy was dazed and didn't realize he was grabbing their chests.

"That feels good." Dreadscythe 'smirked'. "I wonder if MY boyfriend would want to make love with me?"

"Now who's perverted? We just met him today and already you want sex out of him?" accused Eatos.

"Well that didn't stop you from looking at his ass and 'thinking' of ideas from that smutty book you read sister dear." Dreadscythe retorted as Eatos' face turned crimson. "So don't go throwing the blame on me."

Jaden just looked at both of them confusingly while still trying not to think about their soft chests. And failing miserably. 'How did it get this far?'

"Hmm, I think he's thinking about my sexy body." Dreadscythe 'grinned' while placing him into a headlock. "Go right ahead cutie, you can touch anywhere you want."

"W-What!" Jaden exclaimed as Eatos took him out of Dreadscythe's headlock and hugged him against her chest.

"Don't let my corpse of a sister touch you. D-Do it to me instead Jaden." she blushed.

"I'm not a corpse." Growled the bandaged woman. "And Jaden's MY boyfriend not yours! So go get someone else to make love with and let me have a boyfriend FOR ONCE!"

Jaden blushed as Dreadscythe pulled him to her chest. 'Why me?!'

"Like Zorc I would!" Eatos growled while Dreadscythe was a bit shocked that her sister would use one of the most dark curses in the Spirit Realm on her as Eatos grabbed Jaden's arm and pulled. "HE'S MINE YOU CORPSEFACE!"

"NO HE'S MINE!" Dreadscythe pulled on his other arm.

"HE'S MINE!" Eatos yelled as they started to pull Jaden's arms.

"Gah!" he groaned from the tugging.

"GO GET YOUR OWN MAN!"

"NO YOU!"

As both duel spirits pulled, they didn't realize that Jaden was screaming in pain since, unbeknownst to anyone, he had an injury when he was a child and well….let's just say too much pain in his muscles will cause them to pop. Painfully!

And cue the sound of his arms popping.

"GGGGAAAAHHH!" Jaden screamed in pain as the two duel spirits stopped their pulling and started to panick. "MY ARMS!"

"Damn you sister!" Yelled Dreadscythe in anger. "Why did you have to start pulling my boyfriends arms like that!?"

"Oh don't blame me! I didn't see you let go anymore than me!"

"You...damn it." She growled. "Now is NOT a good time to argue. Let's just heal my boyfriend already!"

"Hurry!" groaned Jaden in pain.

Both sighed before creating two balls of light that combined into one as it entered Jaden's arms. He hissed in pain as his arms started to glow as the tissue and muscles moved back into place.

"I hope it works." Eatos gulped. "We haven't used this in a long time and well...there is a reason why we failed Professor Injection Fairy Lily's course in healing magic centuries ago."

"Just focus." Dreadscythe 'glared'. "Because if he gets an extra arm or something I will throw you off a cliff with your wings tied up!"

"Stuff it walking grave."

She growled at her older sister as Jaden felt the pain vanishing in his arms.

"Wow, it's actually feeling better." He said stretching his arms. Well before both girls hugged him against their chests. "Gah!"

"Are you ok Jaden?" Both asked while glaring at the other with hate. 'Dumb corpse!/Fat ass!'

"Uh, can you two let go?"

"Mmmm," Dreadscythe thought. "No. Not until you tell us that you like me."

"Hey! Don't go putting him in the middle."

"Well big sister I think he's hot." Dreadscythe chuckled. "But I want his answer on the matter."

"But I just met you two."

"And? Who knows we might be friends." Eatos smiled. "Maybe more. If corpse face leaves us alone."

"You mean after you leave closet pervert."

"I'm NOT A CLOSET PERVERT!" She growled at her sister before Jaden, yet again, stepped in to quell the fighting.

"SHUT UP!"

Both finched at the tone as Jaden continued with a very pissed off look on his face.

"All you've done is argue, fight, break my arms! And you two are suppose to be duel spirits and extremely rare cards? And who ever said I was either of your boyfriends!"

Both gulped nervously while looking away in shame.

"If you two can't learn to actually act like grown-ups, then just get out." he frowned crossing his arms.

"...you're right." Eatos sighed. "We were acting like children and," she bowed to him. "We both are sorry Jaden."

"Yeah, we might have gone a little overboard."

"And we didn't mean to hurt you it's just." Eatos looked away. "The last time we liked someone it...didn't turn out so well."

"Plus the guy liked that stupid mermaid instead of either of us." Dreadscythe grumbled. "Stupid fish chest."

"Ahem." coughed Eatos. "Focus."

"Right sorry." She blushed. "So yea, we kind of got possessive because of that. So sorry Jaden."

"Well if you two really do wanna stick around, then you're gonna have to learn to calm down and deal with each other."

Both nodded. "We will try."

"Oh and Jaden?" Dreadscythe said remembering the earlier conversation. "What was this assignment about? If you want our help we need to know the details." 'Great now I'm sounding like fat ass!'

"The practical uses on how you two can be used in a duel."

"That's easy. Summon my sister on the first turn and keep her there until you draw my card then if you have our equip cards. Use them to strengthen us. But if I'm on the field then remember," Dreadscythe chuckled. "As long as you get rid of a card I can still return from the grave."

"As for me," Eatos smiled. "If I'm on the field, when you send an equip card on me to the graveyard, I can banish three monsters in the graveyard and gain 500 attack for each monster sent for that turn only."

"But as for our pros there are cons." Dreadscythe sighed. "I can't let you summon or special summon other monsters or become a product of normal summoning/set summoning and my big sister can only use her first effect if she's in your hand."

"Hang on." Jaden walked over and grabbed a paper and pen before he started writing the stuff down.

"And don't forget," Dreadscythe said as Jaden nearly finished his paper. "I can't be special summoned in any other way except by my sister's destruction."

"Right." he nodded before putting that down.

"Oh and you could summon both of us at the same time IF you have a monster reborn or anything like that on me." Eatos said while Jaden finished his paper.

"Thanks you two, this is perfect."

"Anytime." Both grinned before turning into their human forms.

"Now um…" Eatos blushed. "Could you help both of us join your school?"

"Sure, I'll just talk to Chancellor Shepherd."

"Ok," Dreadscythe smiled. "Oh and call us Dakia and Winda in these forms. And also please keep that girl away from us."

"Who?"

"Alexis." Eatos sighed. "She was quite suspicious of us and we had to show her a sheman in a robe just to get away."

"That was probably Crowler."

"Oh I thought it was a Ojama brother's ugly sister." Dreadscythe laughed.

"Yeah, I can see how you'd think that." he chuckled.

"And I think," she grinned. "It's a new form of worm. A gender confused one!"

That made them all laugh.

"Right," Eatos said drying her laughter filled tears. "Let's head to….who was he again?"

"Chancellor Sheppard."

"Right." She chuckled as they all walked out of the room.

(The next day)

Crowler was a man...woman...thing with patients and class for teaching the next generation but….today was not his day since he just read a certain Slifer slacker's paper and found it to be very well done. Something he HATED!

'How in the world could he have gotten all this info in one day!?' He thought in rage as he looked it over twenty times. 'He must have used the Internet! There's no question about it!'

That was when he decided to do the 'right thing' and give him a zero and to add injury to the wound, blab about it to the entire class.

'Let's see how that slacker handles being the embarrassment to the entire class!'

"Hey!" Yelled 'Dakia' who was now in a Slifer blazer and sitting next to Jaden and 'Windra'. "Stop acting like a bastard. Jaden actually used good sources without copywriting any sources. Heck he DIDN'T use the Internet!"

"So you better give him the grade he deserves." growled 'Winda'.

"Or what?" Crowler asked before a large scythe and sword came out of nowhere and flew right towards him as they hit the wall right near his head. He paled and looked at them while both of them just smiled.

"Looks like you are a weapon magnet." 'Dakia' laughed as more weapons appeared and flew towards him as it made a large shape of the teacher's body in the wall. "Care to finish what you were gonna do?"

"Um…." Crowler gulped before stuttering out. "I will change the grade." 'How did those weapons get in here?!'

"Good idea."

'Winda' chuckled as she saw the teacher scramble to the desk and change the grade to a perfect 100 as she leaned up to Jaden's shoulder and whispered into Jaden's ear. "That one's funny to scare, right Jaden?"

"Definitely."

"So Jaden?" 'Dakia' asked while doing the same thing as her sister. "Want to hang out later? Maybe have some fun reading my sister's smu-"

"Don't. Finish." hissed her sister.

"Smutty books." She said with a grin as 'Windra' glared at her. 'He he she's too funny NOT to annoy.'

'I'm going to remember that.' She glared as the screen became a blackish while color before it went dark.


	16. Chapter 16

Jaden X Lady Ninja Yae

Xxxx

-Domino city, Ninja park-

Jaden hummed a tune as he walked through a random park. He had decided to take this weekend day to get off the island and just see the sights. And he was enjoying it since no Crowler would ruin this day.

"Man, today is just perfect!" He exclaimed before noticing that nearly everyone here was either in ninja outfits or trying to walk on water, which didn't work at all. 'Ok, this is odd.'

"Fire no jutsu!" Exclaimed a few ninja's as they tried to fire flames from their mouths. "Damn it, again!"

"Um, what are you doing?" Jaden asked.

"We are practicing our ninja techniques." One man said. "Want to watch fellow genin?"

"Ge-what?"

"A genin. A newbe ninja." Another ninja said with a facepalm. "You must be a noob if you don't know what a genin is."

"Dude, I don't even know what's going on."

Both looked at him with puzzled faces. "This is the Hanzo Ninja park you nooblet."

"Ok now you're just making up words. And ninja park?"

"Yes."

"And if you don't mind we have some fire jutsu's to practice." The second ninja said before they returned to trying to spew flames from their mouths. "Fire no jutsu!"

Jaden sweatdropped. 'They can't be serious.'

As he walked away he didn't notice that someone was about to strike from above.

'Target in sight.' thought a figure from a nearby tree branch. They bent their legs before leaping towards Jaden.

"Ah!" Jaden cried out as something pinned him down and had a small sword near his neck.

"Capture complete."

"What are you doing?! Get off me!"

The figure, which as a woman with long green hair that formed a ponytail, a headband, blue eyes, a purple ninja garb with armor on her arms and long 'socks' on her feet and long red scarf wrapped around her neck as it trailed off in two directions, looked at him. "Do you submit genin?"

"I'm not a genin! I didn't even come here for all this ninja stuff!"

"Then what were you here for? The thrill of being captured or because you skipped school?"

"Neither! I had the day off and wanted to go for a normal walk and ended up here with all these ninja obsessed people playing or something."

She frowned while putting the blade closer to his neck. "Its for where descendants of the noble ninja clans meet and exchange knowledge."

"Uh...you mean where ninja geeks show up and roleplay?"

"No." she frowned. "It's for the exchange of long forgotten knowledge that shaped this country's history." She then nicked Jaden's neck. "Learn to have some respect boy."

"Gah! Don't ya think you're taking this a little far? That feels sharp." he spoke while growing nervous.

She didn't notice as she looked closely at him. "Are you a duelist by chance? A ninja duelist to be exact?"

"No, just a duelist."

"That's interesting." She said before getting off him but grabbed him and took her blade near his neck again. "As I was saying, it would be an insult if I tried to insult your pride and passion right?"

Jaden frowned at her implication. "Well a little bit, but all they're doing is just acting like ninjas."

"That's because they are still relearning how to use jutsus. Unlike me." She said while letting him go. "And sorry about the rough housing, but I was practicing my capture techniques."

"Couldn't ya do that on someone else?" he asked standing back up while rubbing his neck.

"Everyone else would have sensed me." She said while sheathing her blade. "I needed to practice on an unsuspecting genin or civilian like yourself."

"Uh yeah, well nice seeing you." he waved before turning and walking away. Only to find the girl right in front of him.

"Just wait a second. If you don't mind, I would like to talk to you for a bit."

"Um...alright."

She grinned before grabbing him and jumping up onto some tree branches before running over them to a nearby ninja cafe and landing on the pavement.

"Warn a guy next time." groaned Jaden holding his stomach.

She again ignored him before sitting on a nearby chair. "Want something to drink?"

Jaden sighed before sitting down.

(a few minutes later)

"So this man gave you detention for just commenting on his use of lipstick?"

"Yeah, and it's just weird cause he looks like a woman but still wants us to address him like a guy."

"Well it's not the strangest thing I've heard. There were some ninja's that disguised themselves as the opposite gender. Mostly males." She said while drinking her soba tea.

"...you one of them?" he joked.

"Nope. Heck my father did that to my mother and she thought it was flattering." She said with a chuckle. "Even if he still does that to peep into the woman's side of the bathroom."

He sweatdropped. "Sounds...cool."

She nodded. "So how are you doing in school besides being sent to detention?"

"Pretty average for the most part so I can't complain."

"That's good. So any interests besides dueling?"

He tapped his chin. "Hmm…..nope."

"Not even a hobby?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope."

"...that's just a waste of energy. You really need a hobby or you are going to be a sorry person without a life at all."

"Well what kind of stuff would be a good hobby?"

"Reading, doing a sport, massaging a girl, and taking a course in ninja training."

"Uh, you sure those last two weren't just things you wanted?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No, it was something you might want to do." She said while finishing her tea. "And what's your name? I almost forgot formalities during this little talk."

"Jaden Yuki, and you?"

"I'm Yae. No subname as ninjas don't need subnames in their profession."

"So just one name? Doesn't that get confusing if someone gets the same name?"

"No, because if they had the same name, I would just use their lives as a mask during missions." she said while looking at the clock near the cafe. "Doesn't your ferry take off at 3:45?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well because it's 3:35 right now."

"WHAT?!"

"And now it's 3:36." She said while watching the clock. "You better hurry now."

Jaden got up before turning and bolted for the docks.

Yae looked at the boy before smirking. 'I think I just found my husband.' she then used a ninja technique and changed into a crow before flying after Jaden.

"Gotta hurry!" he called out as he ran to the docks and saw the boat about to set sail. He pushed himself harder and jumped before landing on the boat.

"Good jump." Spoke the captain. "I give you a 9 for the landing."

Jaden sweatdropped as the boat took off to Duel Academy as a crow landed on the ledge.

-Duel Academy, docks-

As Jaden got off the boat, he felt something behind him, something really cold and sharp as a blade. He turned around and just saw a crow looking at him.

"Caw."

"Must be my imagination." He said before turning around, only to feel the cold sharp feeling again. Jaden turned and saw that the bird vanished as a small cat took its place.

"Meow."

"Um, alright." he replied slowly turning back around and sped walk away.

'The chase is on.' thought the cat before disappearing into a mass of butterflies.

'This is really strange.' he thought while walking to the dorms, only to notice a green butterfly landing on his nose. He crinkled his nose and swatted at it. Only for several more butterflies to land on his body. He growled and swung at all of them. But they kept coming at him as they landed on his body and started to crawl all over his skin. "Gah! Get off me!"

As if by magic the butterflies flew off him and stayed near him. He took the chance and bolted for the dorms.

As he opened the doors and closed it he noticed that a large pillow with green sheets laid on his bed. And he didn't even buy it. "What the?" he walked over and ran a hand across them. "Ok, something really weird is going on."

'He really knows how to treat a woman.' the pillow thought as Jaden kept rubbing the sheets.

"Ok, strange pillow with green sheets. That's just strange." he then thought about who would put a pillow like that in his room. 'Wonder if Sy wanted to try some decorating while I was out.'

As he was moving his head around the pillow changed into a ninja plushie. Jaden turned around and saw the plushie. "What the?" he reached out and grabbed it. "Ok, now I know this isn't normal."

The plusie didn't respond as Jaden placed it outside the dorm room.

"Out of sight, out of mind."

As he closed the door and looked at his bed Jaden went wide eyed as now there was an elephant in the room.

"Ahooha!" it trumpeted out loud.

"AH!" he jumped before bolting out of the room. Only to be met with a large gorilla.

"GRA!" The gorilla cried out while beating its chest.

He turned and ran back into his room while locking the door and rushed before jumping out the window. And landed on a green trampoline while cause him to land into a tree.

"Ow…" he groaned. "What the hell is going on?"

"Hey Jaden." Spoke a voice below him. "Are you ok?"

He looked down and nodded. "Yeah Alexis, except I think I'm going nuts."

"How nuts?" She asked while Jaden noticed she was wearing a green necklace. "And why are you stuck in a tree?"

"Trampoline, and where did you get that necklace?"

'Crap.' She thought while coming up with an excuse. "I just bought it. Like it?"

"Considering what's happened so far, I'm staying away from anything green."

"Ok but look out for that snake." She said pointing to a green snake that slithered next to Jaden.

"AH!" he let go and fell on the ground. He turned around and saw that Alexis had vanished into thin air. "I really hate today." As he said that a large green blanket landed on his head. "Ok! This is getting ridiculous!" Jaden then felt something rubbing his back.

"Sl...oth…." Went a very green sloth as it slowly rubbed his back.

He felt his eye twitched and picked the animal up. "Alright talk. I know sloths aren't green, and nothing but weird stuff keeps happening and are GREEN. So I know this isn't coincidence."

The sloth just continued to rub Jaden's back without a care in the world as he started to lose his patients.

He stamped towards the cliff and held the animal over the edge. "I don't wanna do this, but either tell me, or I let go."

"Sl….oth…." It said while still being a pain.

"Then say bye to solid land." Jaden said as he dropped the sloth into the ocean. He turned and walked away, only to get tackled by a green goat.

"Baaa!"

Right in the groin.

"Oooooh!" he cried out falling to his knees. "So….much…..pain…."

The goat laughed as Blair, who was wearing a green pair of pants walk up to them confused.

"What happened here?"

"No more….green…." he wheezed out.

"What are you talking about?" She asked while helping him up. Only for Alexis to walk by.

"Nice pants Blair." She said.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. "So why are you all the way out here?"

"Oh I'm just taking a walk when I heard someone screaming in pain."

"This stupid goat attacked me!" groaned Jaden slowly getting back on his feet while glaring at the animal.

"Ba."

"That was you?" Alexis said surprised. "But why were you attacked by a goat?"

"I don't know alright! But anything green is out to get me." he huffed while walking away and flipped the goat off. Only for a green horse to run up and sit on him. "Gah!"

"Jaden!" Both girls cried out in shock.

"Where did a horse come from!?"

"I don't know but it's hurting my back!" Jaden cried out.

"Neigh!" The horse said before getting up and running away.

"I REALLY hate this day."

"It could be worse." Blair said while walking towards him. "You could be stuck in a tree silly genin."

"Blair, I am NOT in the mood for that stupid ninja crap." he groaned rubbing his back. "And since when were you into that stuff?"

"Since I trained from birth." She said while Jaden couldn't help but look more closely at her. "Plus I know about how civilians like you love admiring ninjas."

"Considering all the green, all the geeks, and all the animals I've seen, I don't want to even hear that word."

She frowned. "Never disrespect a ninja. Especially you, genin."

Jaden stopped and looked at her with a raised eye. "That sounds familiar."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Alexis who was confused why Blair was talking about ninjas.

"Well I did meet a girl that was kind of obsessed with ninjas and right now Blair is saying almost the exact things she said to me."

'Crap!' Blair thought before trying to changed the subject. "Um...you must be delirious genin Jaden."

He felt his eye twitch and let out a loud cry before reaching over and started tugging on her cheeks. "Stop calling me that! Take off the mask!"

"Ow ow ow!" she cried out before a puff of smoke appeared as the figure of Yae appeared. "Stop doing that!"

"So it was you!" he frowned without stopping. "Did you change into those animals too?"

"A ninja never reveals her tricks!" She said defiantly. "Now stop pinching my cheeks!" 'It feels so good~'

"No. You have been messing with me ALL day! Now you're going to answer to that!"

Yae frowned before a clone of her appeared behind Jaden and grabbed him. "Not today." She said before they vanished in a cloud of leaves.

"...what just happened?!" cried out Alexis.

-Back in Jaden's room-

"And there, no one's going to enter this room or hear us." She said before turning to a now tied up Jaden. "Sorry again for the trouble I caused but you did look ridiculous when scared." 'And cute too.'

"How is that a reason?! You made me think I was going nuts, and HIT MY CROTCH FOR NO REASON!"

She sighed. "That time I went a little too far. Sometimes when I transform into an animal their basic instincts come out a little too strong." She then walked over to him. "And for the 'nuts' part, I was testing how much mental strength you could muster. And it was a good score ten out of ten."

"...do you have any idea how much that hurts for a guy?" he asked with a deadpan.

"No. But I did realize I went too far so." She bowed to Jaden. "Let me repay you with my servitude." 'and virginity~'

"Servitude?"

"Yes, As a ninja I must serve a master that fits the criteria or when repaying a grievous injury to another." She said while looked at him. "Will you accept me as your personal ninja assassin and protector?"

"Um….sure, if it gets me out of these ropes."

Yae nodded before cutting the rope with her blade. "There you go my lord." She then said something shocking. "Will you let me, Lady Ninja Yae, be your right and left hand of shadows, and your protector until my services are no longer required?"

"Um….sure?" he then realized the name. "Wait, you're a duel monster!?"

"Yes my lord. I'm a duel spirit." She said. "Is that a problem my lord?"

"No, but that does explain how you could do all that."

Yae then got up and sat next to him. "Is there anything you need my lord?" 'Maybe a back rub?'

"Yes, payback." he grinned with a devious glint.

"Payback my lord?"

"Can you transform into a mouse?"

"Yes but why a mouse my lord?"

"Just trust me on this."

Yae changed into a mouse, the size of a large dog. "Squeek."

"Um, I meant a mouse smaller."

The mouse then changed in a smaller size. "Squeek."

"Better." he picked her up and whistled. "Hey Pharaoh!"

"Meow." the cat yawned before waking up. "Meow?"

"Look what I found, a mouse."

Pharaoh looked at the mouse before falling back to sleep.

"Guess I gotta find another cat to chase you." he remarked holding her while heading out of the dorm. Only to be grabbed by a long rope and dragged back into the room as the mouse returned to human form.

"Not funny my lord." Yae said with a frown.

"Well I would have called us even just to see that happen. Getting hit down there isn't something I'm just gonna let go."

"So you wanted that cat to eat me?" She frowned. "That's low. I like your ninja tactics."

"I wasn't gonna let him eat you. I said CHASE you, something I could get a chuckle out of. I wouldn't let anything eat you, I was just gonna put you in a situation where I could get the last laugh."

"..." She then pulled out her blade and glared at him. "Stop antagonizing me my lord or I will cut you down." 'Not really but it was a nasty trick.'

"Ok, do it." he shrugged.

Yae didn't move a muscle. 'Perfect strategy my lord.'

"See? If you did that you'd go against what you just said." he smirked. "So this time I'll just order you to start making me breakfast in bed every day. Then we'll be even."

"Yes my lord." She said putting the blade away. "And should I wash your laundry or massage your back?"

"Laundry sounds good, maybe a massage later."

She bowed before undoing the ropes. "Yes my lord."

'I could get use to this.'

(next day)

Jaden woke up to the smell of breakfast and he got a massive surprise in store for him.

"Morning my lord." Spoke Yae as she walked in with a tray of cooked fish while wearing nothing but a bikini. "Sleep well?"

"Gah!" he jumped. "Yae, why are you in a bikini?"

"To show my devotion to you my lord." She said while putting the tray on the bed. "It's common for a lord and master to have at least some sexual stimulants to better wake up." 'And because I want to show you my body~'

"Uhh….you sure that's accurate? I don't remember that in history class."

"Most things in history is either lies or forgotten." She said while sitting down before cutting a piece of fish and sticking it with fork as she placed it near Jaden's face. "Now let me feed you my lord."

"I'm good."

"Please my lord?" She said before placing it near his cheek. "Let me feed my lord."

He sighed and opened his mouth. Only to feel not only the fish in his mouth but a set of lips as well. His eyes widened seeing her kissing him and pulled her back with a blush. "W-What are you doing?!"

"I'm giving my lord a kiss." She smiled. "It's the duty of a ninja to serve their lords, especially their husbands."

"Say what?!"

"Yes, lord can mean two things. Either an actual lord or," She smiled with a light blush. "A husband. And you are both."

Jaden's eyes widened at that.

"Now," Yae said before kissing his lips again. "Let me serve you my lord~"

His eyes widened, his face turned red, and he promptly passed out on his bed.

"Maybe I should have waited." She sighed before placing the tray on the ground and started to take off Jaden's clothes. "Maybe I should do the 'laundry' before waking up my lord." She then walked away with the clothes as the screen went black.


	17. Chapter 17

Jaden X Ghostrick Angel of Mischief, Ghostrick Witch, Ghostrick Doll, Ghostrick Mary, Ghostrick Yuki-onna, Ghostrick Socuteboss, and Ghostrick Nekomusume.

My apologies for the VERY late Halloween chapter. (Please Review my stories please)

Xxxx

"Not happening Sy."

"But Jaden you gotta, it's part of the dare."

Jaden sighed as he looked at the abandoned dorm with a LOT of bad memories rushing back in his head.

Syrus noticed and patted his back. "I know no one likes it, but all you gotta do is go in, stay for ten seconds, then come right back out."

"And what if I disappear like the others?" He gulped.

"No worries." Syrus held up a rope. "Tie this around your waist and I'll pull you out if something's wrong."

Jaden sighed. "Fine, but if I disappear I will haunt you forever."

Syrus gulped hearing that while Jaden tied the rope to his waist before heading to the dorm.

"Also Sy." Jaden said. "Don't forget to secure that rope!"

"I won't."

He nodded before walking into the dorm.

(Inside)

In the musty and decaying building, where the tombstones creaked and the tombstones quaked, several voices could be heard in one of the main kitchens.

"I'm bored." Spoke a peppy voice.

"Same here." spoke a bored one.

"There's nothing to do." Said a sleepy voice.

"Yeah mew."

"Maybe it would be nice if I wasn't in a mirror." Spoke an annoyed voice.

"We get it Mary, we get it."

"Oh be quiet Witch!"

"Can….you just….be nicer?" Spoke a timid voice.

"Yea!" Spoke a chippy voice. "It's a nice night for pranks!"

"On who? We've pranked each other and that's boring!"

"Yeah…."

"Can I go back to sleep?"

"Oh no you don't!" Witch said. "You're our boss Socuteboss so act like one!"

"It's to tiring."

"No it's not!" Mary frowned.

"Yeah mew!"

That's when they heard a voice.

"Ok, spooky, dark, and full of spiders. Yep I really hate this place."

"Hey is that a human?" Asked Witch.

"Sounds like, and it's been years since we heard them new this place."

"Yeah." Spoke a sad voice. "It's so tragic."

"Stop being dramatic Doll!" Mary glared. "It's only been ten years!"

"It feels like a hundred."

"No it's not mew!"

"Quiet." Spoke Socuteboss in a wide awake tone. "If it's a human, then let's follow Angel's example and prank him or her."

"Yeah!" Angel grinned. "Let's prank this person good!"

All nodded before disappearing into the darkness.

(With Jaden)

"Ok it's been more than ten seconds, now I can get out of here." He said while turning to the rope and saw….it was cut.

"Meow~" spoke the voice of a cat from out of nowhere and faraway yet very close as well. "Meow!"

"What the? Pharaoh?" he looked around. "Is that you?"

"Come," spoke a voice from behind him. "Come and give your lost lover a hug."

He blinked confused and turned around. And saw nothing. "What the?"

Just then the air turned cold as snow formed from the hallway near the front door.

"W…..Warm…..me….." Spoke a voice as the cold came closer and closer to Jaden.

"Warm who?" he asked backing up from the sudden snow.

"Warm….me….." It spoke again as icicles formed and the area became arctic cold. "I….want….warmth…...your warmth…."

He backed up feeling freaked out and cold. He then entered a room with various bottles of something and a cauldron.

"Hicky picity pockity rock." Spoke a voice from the cauldron. "Summon forces of dark cold and hateful death."

Jaden turned and saw nothing but a bubbling hot cauldron. He gulped and was freaking out inside before turning and started running. He ran into another room with a cross in the room and a cloaked figure praying.

"Oh lord of all, give me a sign of your glory." Spoke the figure.

"Uh, excuse me?" spoke Jaden. "Can you tell me where's the way out of here?"

The figure continued to pray before falling down and vanishing.

"That's it! I'm outta here!" he spoke panicking and looked around before running where he thought he came from. But instead he entered a room with a large bed full of black pillows and bloody sheets. The bed looked alive as it moved up and down as it made a dark snore. 'Oh man that's really creepy! Maybe if I slowly move back I won't get noticed.'

But unfortunately, he accidentally went through a secret corridor and entered a room with only a table with a large mirror built into it. "Oh come on!" He walked towards the mirror and saw his reflection in the mirror. "Huh? Looks normal." He said before it changed into a young woman with long white hair, red eyes, a purple and black Victorian dress and a purple rose on her hair.

"Hello mortal." She said with a grin. "Let me out so I can take your soul."

"A-A-A-AAHHHHH!" he screamed before running through the wall in panic. Only to appear in a large room with cake on the tables. "Oh come on!" As he said that heard several voices from behind him.

"Don't go mew."

"We want."

"To..."

"Have."

"More."

"Fun with."

"You!"

He gulped and slowly started to turn his head. Behind him were seven girls, one that looked like a small cat girl with black hair, blue eyes and a purple and pink kimono with a ribbon on her head, a pink haired girl with doll like limbs and wearing a light blue and translucent dress, a white haired girl with a purple and white kimono that covered her mouth and arms and a headband with a snowflake on one side, a blond haired girl with a black and red witch's outfit and hat with a broom in her hands, another pink haired girl with a black dress, a small hat on her left side with mismatching horns, one black and one white, with black and white wings on her back, a red head with devil wings, a heart arrow shaped tail, a purple and red dress with a pink night hat and a pink pillow with a bat in her hands, and finally the same girl from before but now her table was acting like a body with the sides of the mirror acting like arms while the legs moved like a human's. "A...A….A…..Ah…."

"Don't be scared." Spoke the angel. "We just wanted to prank you."

"Please….?" Asked the white haired girl with a cute pout. "...don't be….scared…"

Jaden gulped while they surrounded him. "W...W...Who...are you?"

"We are the Ghostricks!" The angel grinned. "I'm Ghostrick Angel of Mischief."

"Ghostrick Nekomusume mew."

"Ghostrick Doll."

"Ghostrick Witch."

"Ghostrick Mary."

"Ghost….trick….Yuki-onna…."

"Names Ghostrick Socuteboss."

"Who?"

Angel sighed. "We are the duel spirits of pranks and Halloween."

"Yeah mew!"

"Duel spirits? That….makes a lot of sense."

"What did you think we were?" Mary frowned. "Real ghosts?"

"Sorry…..for scaring you." Yuki said with a stutter.

"It's fine, but why were you all in this place anyway."

"We were summoned here before that strange disappearance happened ten years ago." Spoke Doll. "It was tragic having to be here while this dreadful place decayed around us."

"We always wanted to be used by duelists, but no one ever came and found our cards." frowned Angel.

"And we may be weak." Socuteboss yawned. "But we can be useful."

"Even if two of you are XYZ cards." Spoke Witch. "From what I found in my crystal ball, no one uses it yet."

"But….we can help….if they….cared…" Yuki sniffled as the air turned cold.

'XYZ?' he thought confused. "Well, I could find someone to use you guys."

"Like who mew?"

"Yeah, everyone here would laugh at us." Spoke Mary. "And that's worse than being stuck in this mirror!"

"You kidding? If I found your cards I bet I could find an owner like that."

"Problem." Angel said. "We have a specification for WHO we allow to use us."

"Like who?"

"Just a person can see us, one that doesn't scare and call us monsters, and mew."

"One….that….cares for….spirits…."

"Someone who cares a lot."

"Someone that likes pranks."

"Doesn't judge appearances."

"Loves sleeping."

"And had a tragic past." Finished Doll.

He thought that over. 'Hmm, maybe Syrus?'

"Oh right." Angel said. "This person must also be a good person with a big heart. Especially when they are down and out."

"She….means….happy….even when losing…." Yuki said while looking at the ceiling.

"Huh, that kinda sounds like me."

All of them looked at him with wide eyes before hugging him tight. "Master!"

"Gah! W-What?" he spoke while trying to keep breathing.

"You're our master mew!"

"You fit the qualifications!"

"And now we will follow you all the way, from pranking to protecting you from others."

"If….that's ok….?"

"Please?"

"Let's us join you!"

"Please!"

Jaden gasped for air while amazed that a set of duel spirits now referred to him as a master. "A-Alright!"

They smiled before letting him go.

"But, I don't really know how to use other cards besides my Elemental Heroes."

"Easy." Socuteboss yawned. "Just add us in and we will help. Along with our other friends."

"Other friends?"

"Yes, Ghostrick Alucard, Ghostrick Dullahan, Ghostrick Ghoul, Ghostrick Jackfrost, Ghostrick Jiangshi, Ghostrick Lantern, Ghostrick Mummy, Ghostrick Skeleton, Ghostrick Specter, Ghostrick Stein, Ghostrick Warwolf and Ghostrick Yeti." Spoke Angel in one breath.

"Well where are they?"

"They are under the bed." Mary said. "The one before you met me. Where our boss fell asleep."

"It was cozy though." She blushed.

"Which bed?"

"The one with the blood sheets."

Jaden nodded before making his way back to the bed and looked under. "Um, girls? I don't see any cards here."

"It's there. Just put you hand under it." Witch said as Jaden moved his hand under and felt a box.

"Oh, found it." he gave a thumbs up and opened the box before looking inside. Inside were several effect cards and four black looking cards with reverse stars on the left side.

"...like them…?"

"Yeah, they look pretty cool."

"Thanks." Nekomusume smiled. "Plus they are so cool mew!"

"So…..want to…..hug?" Yuki blushed.

He blushed and put the cards back in the box. "Um...sure?"

Cue a really gentle hug from the girls.

'This actually is pretty nice.' that's when he got an idea. "Hey girls, I think I got a crazy idea you might like."

"Yes?" Asked Doll.

"There's this teacher that's a little annoying, and do you think you and the rest of your friends might be interested in giving him a little scare?"

They grinned at that.

"Ok." Spoke Socuteboss said before closing her eyes. "It's done. They will be there soon."

"Sweet."

"Now." Angel smiled. "Let's have some cake."

"That's fun...if I wasn't in a mirror!" Mary yelled.

"Wait, you guys can eat?" spoke Jaden in surprise.

"Yes. It's possible when you adjust to the energy of this world for a few years." Witch grinned. "Plus….it gets boring not eating anything."

"Well, we might have something sweet at the dorm."

"Like?" Asked Yuki and Doll with hungry eyes.

"Candy bars, some pie…" he listed off.

"Any devil cake?" Asked Socuteboss.

"Or angel cake?" Asked Angel.

"Maybe."

They grinned before nodding in agreement.

"Let's go!"

"Cake!"

"Treats!"

"Snacks!"

"Drinks!"

"Cookies mew!"

"Tea!"

Jaden found himself dragged by all of them and out of the dorm.

(At Slifer dorm)

Everyone was having fun and eating cake before the door knocked. One person went to open it before it was knocked down and they saw numerous ghostly characters with Jaden.

"Trick or Treat!" They said with smiles on their faces.

"...AHHHHH!" screamed all the Slifers as they ran out of the room.

"Jerks!" Mary yelled while the others growled at their disrespect. Hell it was rude!

"Easy there, this just means more for you girls." sweatdropped Jaden.

"True." Angel grinned.

"Ghostricks!" Socuteboss called out. "Attack!"

They charged at the table before snacking on the goodies.

'Man, they really like sweets.'

Yuki turned before walking back and giving him a cookie. "For….you…..master…."

"Thanks Yuki." he smiled taking it while patting her head.

She blushed while smiling at that.

"Hey master." Mary called out. "Hurry up before Witch eats it all!"

"Hey!"

"I'm coming!" He said before walking to the table with Yuki in tow.

-Outside-

We find a familiar jerk getting closer to the dorm while wearing a very ugly dress. Oh wait…..that's his costume. But as he stopped he noticed a few cards on the ground.

One looked like a vampire, another a mummy, a strange hat wearing jack o lantern, a large white ape, a snowman, a oriental zombie, a dead corpse, a grim reaper, a headless knight on a white horse, a wolf man, and a sheet wearing ghost.

"What ridiculous cards." He frowned. "Not even worth picking up."

Just then a dark fog appeared out of nowhere.

"Mmmag." Spoke a booming voice.

"Huh?" Crowler looked around. "Is someone there?"

"You are bad."

"So bad your mummy hates you."

"Shut up!"

"You are bad."

"You need to shape up AHAHAHA!" Cackled a voice.

"Boo your stink of fear!"

"Fear for the weak!"

"Fear of red!"

"Fear of Slifers!"

"AHHOOO!"

"GRA!"

He paled as he saw numerous figures surround him that looked like the cards on the ground.

"Now it's time to suck your blood." Spoke the leader with a grin. "Right guys?"

The monsters cheered as Crowler paled in fear.

(With Jaden)

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Screamed a girly scream as Jaden ate some cake.

"Looks like the boys are having fun." Grinned Angel as Mary tried to eat some cake but failed.

"Damn it!" She yelled. "Just damn it to hell!"

"Can't you get out of the mirror?" asked Jaden.

"Tried but failed." She sighed before Jaden got up and unexpectedly put his hand through the mirror. "W-What?"

"I don't know. But try grabbing my hand."

She gulped before grabbing it as Jadin pulled her out of the mirror. "I-I'm…..out…."

"Look's like i-"

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Mary said while hugging Jaden tight. "I've been stuck in that mirror since I was born!"

"Oof! N-No problem Mary." He grunted before returning the hug.

She smiled before looking at him. "Thank you master." She then let go before gluttonously eating the cakes.

"Hey save some for us!" Angel yelled.

"To bad! I've been hungry for YEARS! I'm just getting my substances now!"

They growled while Jaden sweatdropped at the scene. 'This was a good dare after all.'


	18. Chapter 18

Jaden X Cyber Tutu (Akiko) part 1

Xxxx

-Lake, Outside Obelisk Blue Girls dorm-

Alexis braced herself as her life points dropped down to zero.

"And that's game!" Jaden said while the monsters started to dematerialize. "Great game Alexis. But can you now let Sy go?"

"Please?" Asked the blue haired boy.

"Alright, you won fair and square. We won't tell anyone." smiled Alexis. "Good game."

Jaden gave a thumbs up as invisible to most, a figure of a pink haired girl with brown eyes covered by a blue visor held together by a gray headphones, a pair of yellow earrings, a red and light blue latex outfit that had a light blue tutu around her waist and showed off her curves perfectly, especially her C cup breasts. Her feet had a pair of red and pink dance shoes with pink ribbons around her ankles, and two decorative red roses on the top of her hands.

"Wow, he's really good." she remarked to herself. "And he does look kind of cute."

"Maybe next time we can duel again." smiled Jaden to Alexis.

"Sounds good, but don't expect me to bested so easily."

"Sounds good to me." he grinned before he and Syrus started rowing away from the girl's dorm.

As the girls rowed away, the girl looked between her 'master' and the boy before with a grin floated towards the later.

'Maybe checking out who this boy is more wouldn't hurt.'

(At the dorm)

"That was the most scariest thing I have ever experienced in my entire life." Syrus sighed while walking into the dorm room. "I thought they were going to 'kill' me."

"Aw come on Sy, it wasn't that bad." remarked Jaden. "After all, I think some of them were staring." he teased.

"T-That's not funny Jaden!" He blushed as the invisible girl floated through the wall. "And if they were looking at me, it was to see how much…..punishment I can handle."

"I heard some girls might be into that." he snickered.

"Yeah, and you're a fan of pink haired girls." He retorted back.

Jaden blinked while Syrus went to his bed. "What? Nothing wrong with that."

"Well there are no pink haired girls here so," he said while putting the sheets over him. "You're gonna be lonely here at Duel Academy. Now good night."

"Night." spoke Jaden while going into his own bed. 'He's kind of right, I mean there are no pink haired girls here. And….forget about it. I need some sleep.'

The girl moved closer to him while surprised that he liked pink haired girls. 'What a coincidence.' She smiled before looking around as she leaned down and kissed his cheek. 'I hope you like my gift, Jaden boy.'

(Timeskip)

Jaden yawned as he walked to his least favorite class. Monster Tactician and Spell combo class. And he had a feeling of someone watching him along with smelling the scent of…..roses and jasmine perfume? He looked around and didn't see any girls so maybe it was a guy wearing it?

"What are you looking at?" Said a Ra yellow in annoyance.

"Uh, nothing." he waved off. 'Maybe I'm just imagining it.'

"Idiot." Spoke that student before getting sent flying into a wall. 'W-What the hell?!'

Jaden jumped before hurrying to class. 'What was that?'

'I won't let them hurt Jaden.' Thought the girl while floating very close to Jaden. 'I'll be his invisible bodyguard.'

As Jaden sat down at his seat, he saw that he was the only one there. He looked at the clock and saw he was early by five minutes. 'Wow, first time for everything.'

"Damn these papers." Spoke Crowler while walking in and went wide eyed at seeing Jaden so early. 'W-What is the slacker doing here this early?!' he cleared his throat. "Jaden, what are you doing here so early?"

"To be honest, it was just luck." He said with a shrug.

"Well since you're here early, I see no reason you can't get started early."

"What about the other students?" He asked while the hidden girl felt an air of negative energy coming from the teacher.

"Well considering your grade in the class, I see this as more of assistance." smirked Crowler.

"Assistance in what subject?"

"It's about the use of direct attacking effect monsters."

"Oh, well that doesn't sound so bad."

"You have to tell me the productive use of a specific kind of direct attacking effect monster." He said with a smirk. 'He will never get this one since only one person knows about it, and that would be Alexis Rhodes.'

"Ok, that would...um….uh…."

The girl saw this and decided to help him as she floated to the board behind Crowler and wrote down her name. 'Take this shemale bastard!'

Jaden blinked and rubbed his eyes. 'Am I seeing things?'

"Well what is the answer?" He smirked. 'I win this time slack-'

"Um Cyber Tutu?"

Crowler blinked. "What did you say?"

"I said Cyber Tutu." Jaden said while frowning. "Is that correct professor?"

'Damn it! How did he know that?!' "Um….correct."

Jaden sighed with relief before going wide eyed as Crowler was sent flying out of the room like a soccer ball. 'W-What's going on here?!' he stood up and bolted out of the room.

'Maybe I should have just waited until he was out of the room to do that.' The girl thought before floating after him. 'Don't worry Jaden, I will protect you!'

(Later)

Jaden looked nervously as he sat on a rock near the Slifer dorms while eating an eggwich. All day long was too strange as he saw students and teachers alike getting sent flying into people and objects for no reason, well besides talking to him or being rude, but it was enough to put him in panic mode.

'Am I being haunted by some ghost?' He thought before noticing his eggwich was gone. "Wait? I thought I just started eating that eggwich?"

'Tasty.' The girl thought while eating the eggwich. 'It really hit the spot.'

"Ahhh! Ghost!" he cried out before running back into the dorms and where Banner was sleeping. "Professor Banner! I've got a spirit after me!"

"Uh who?" He said while stretching. "Oh Jaden? What's wrong, Pharaoh got your tongue?"

"No! I think I'm being haunted!"

"Haunted? Are you sure you are haunted instead of being tried?"

"Yes!"

"...just explain what happened and then we can get to the bottom of this mystery."

And so Jaden told him everything that happened. All the while the girl floated into the room and stood next to him.

"Mmm, that does sound like a case of a paranormal haunting. But did this 'ghost' harm you in any way?"

"Does stealing my eggwich count?"

"No. No it doesn't Jaden."

"Then not really."

"Then that rules out demonic possession and poltergeist activity. Maybe you should just let this play out. The energy might dissipate over time." He said before noticing a chair move and right towards Jaden as if it was letting him sit down and relax.

'I hope you like this Jaden.'

"Looks like it's here." Banner pointed at the chair.

Jaden paled while looking at the chair. "A-A-A-"

"Jaden." Spoke a female voice from out of nowhere. "Sit down and relax."

"AAAHHH!" he screamed before running out of the room.

The girl stood there with a sad look before floating after him. 'Why is he running away? I was just trying to be nice…..even if I was being a little discreet.' she tapped her chin. 'Maybe I need to be more forward!'

Jaden ran into his room while locking the door and started to move large furniture in front of the door. "Ha! I'd like to see that ghost get in now."

"What are you doing?" Asked a voice from behind him. "Isn't it a safety hazard?"

He blinked and turned his head. And saw a very strange girl smiling at him.

"Hi Jaden." She waved.

He jumped and turned to take the barricade down.

"Jaden why are you running away? Especially after I protected you today and gave you the answer to that shemale's question?" She asked while walking towards him. "I thought you said you liked girls with pink hair?"

Jaden stopped before turning his head. "Um….yes? But how-"

"I heard your conversation yesterday evening. It was cute that you liked pink haired girls like me." She giggled.

He blushed and looked away. "So wait, why did you attack all those people? And why did you take my eggwich?!"

"Well they were being jerks to you so I just kicked them." She said while walking back and doing a spin kick. "As for the eggwich, I wanted to try so I ate it."

"So what are you gonna do now?"

"Oh I'm going to stick around, maybe stay in your room, make you dinner, maybe show you some ballet dances?" She said while stretching her legs.

Jaden blinked and blushed while she stretched her leg up over her head, giving him a clear view of a certain place.

"Hey Jaden, could you help a little. My other leg seems to be a little tighter than usual." She lied. 'Perfect.'

"Um…..sure?" he gulped walking over.

"Thanks." She smiled while letting him slowly move her leg slowly over her head. "And if it looks in pain, just stop for a second ok?"

He nodded as he slowly started to lift her other leg up. All the while trying not to look at the very…..exposed area. 'Just don't look at it.'

'Ah, it feels so good.' She thought while feeling her toes touching her ears.

'Don't look, don't look.'

As she felt the 'pain' leaving her leg, she felt it was ready to stop. "Thanks Jaden. You can stop now." 'I have more 'stretches' for you though.'

He let go and stepped back. Only to see her stretching her back while 'revealing' that spot again as her legs moved a little.

"Ah, this feels good for my spine."

He blushed and looked away. "M-Maybe I should give you some space to yourself."

"Oh no. I don't mind." She smiled while stretching the opposite way. "It's nice for someone else to be around while I stretch. It feels really good."

He gulped and looked away while it seemed like she was purposely pushing her ass out more for him to see.

"So Jaden. Did you like the duel?" She said while stretching more. "Because it looked fun….even if I wanted to come out and fight you."

"Yeah, it was good." he nodded with a blush.

She smiled before moving closer to him. "Well, you know. Since we are kind of close. Why not be friends?" 'Maybe more~?'

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Thank you Jaden." She said before hugging him against her chest. "Oh and call me Akiko. Cyber Tutu is kind of boring after a while."

"Uh, sure." he blushed feeling her chest against his.

She smiled at that while internally thinking of….explicit things to do later on. 'He he, yep a bit of bondage mixed with some missionary he he.'

Jaden just thought how lucky he was getting a friend, even if he felt like something was 'off' about it.


	19. Chapter 19

Jaden x Sandra Airus (Female Bladedge)

(AU where Banner survived.)

Xxx

-Slifer Dorms, Jaden's room-

The Slifer student was laying on his bed while the sounds of a party downstairs could be heard.

'Ugh, why must it be a party today.' He thought with a sigh. 'I mean yes it's Christmas Eve but….it's so loud and not really my thing.' he rolled on his side. 'And I just don't feel like getting much into the festive mood.'

You see, he's just stressed about the holidays and well the party did have a date requirement. Something he didn't have and right now he just wanted to sleep this day away.

'A nap sounds pretty good to me.' He thought before covering his head with the sheets.

(One hour later)

He slowly felt his bladder getting the best of him as he shot up from the bed. He rushed to the restroom to do his business and sighed with relief.

While this happened a ball of light popped out of his deck as a gold armored warrior with a bulls helmet, some blades that were in the arms, a pair of sharp wings that were folded down, a bit of green around the belt, neck, eyes and forehead, appeared in the room.

'Yep this is the place.' It thought while looking around. 'Looks like Jaden isn't around so…' it moved its hands up and slowly pulled the helmet off as a woman's face with green eyes and long yellow hair shown itself to no one. "Ah, that thing really makes it hard to breath."

"Man I needed that." spoke Jaden with relief leaving the bathroom. "Now to get some sleep and let this day pass me by." As he moved towards the room and opened it he saw a sight that nearly made his mind explode.

A woman in Elemental Hero Bladedge's armor with a helmet on the table on the bed looking at at a book called A Christmas Carol. "Huh? So that's how it ends, kind of dull but meh it's better than an old miser."

"W….W…..Who are you!?"

She turned and noticed him. "Sandra. Sandra Airus." She then looked at the book again.

"What are you doing here?!"

"To get out of the deck." She said. "All the heroes are too loud for me, especially Neos."

"Neos?" he blinked. "Wait, are you one of my duel monsters?"

"Yes, more specifically Bladedge." She said. "Who else? Avian?"

"Bladedge?" he rubbed his head. "Um, sure the armor is the same, but….well I never expected you to be….you know."

"A woman." She frowned. "I know several women that use full body armor, including Samus. So if you want to be sexist go ahead it doesn't bother me."

"No no it's not that!" he held his hands up. "But, you gotta admit, the armor does make you look like a guy."

"It's your opinion. I don't care really, whatever gets the job done." She said while putting the book down. "Now boss, why are you here?"

"Boss?" 'Never been called that before.'

"You own my card so hence the term boss." She said. "But you haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

"Well I was feeling tired so I stuck around here."

Sandra looked at him before sighing and patted the right side of his bed. "Then sit down and let's talk, better than nothing right boss?"

He shrugged at the logic and walked over before laying down next to her. "So you're...a bounty hunter?"

"Somewhat, more like a mercenary for hire that was recruited by the Heros a long while back." She said while with a cold exploration. "I kill the villains when they aren't looking."

"Yikes."

"It's just business." She shrugged. "But lately it's been slow. Too slow especially on this crazy holiday."

"What do you mean?"

"The villains take a month off to celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah and Kwanzaa. It ends at New Year's Day but for one that needs money to pay the bills it's like a recession." She said while looking at her arm. "It's boring for me especially when it's not my type of holiday."

"You too huh?"

Sandra nodded. "Yes. For me it's just a pain, like life." She then looked out the window as a few bits of snow appeared. "But what about you boss, don't you have anything to do this hectic day?"

"Not really. There's a party downstairs, but you can only get in if you have a date, which sucks cause it's a holiday."

"Is that so?" She raised her eyebrow. "How simple minded."

"But I decided to stay here and just relax and sleep the night away."

"Then you are foolish and lazy." She sighed. "You have a life, I have my own. But it's boring if you act like a miser however it's your choice to either be one or the goofy boss I respect."

Jaden blinked at that. "You respect me as a goof ball?"

"Yes." Sandra said bluntly.

"Wow, usually others think I might be too much of one."

"They don't know you." She frowned. "They will never know you unless they have been with you a long time. We all know about Yubel and we know how you miss her, but know this. You are more complex than any person in this world, that is your unique trait and I respect it boss."

'Wow, just wow.' he blinked. "Who knew I'd be getting a pep talk from you?"

She looked at him. "It happens very rarely boss."

"Gee thanks." he sweatdropped.

"Anytime." She said before getting an idea. "Maybe I should accompany you to this party?"

"What? You mean like...my date?"

Sandra nodded. "If you want that is boss."

Jaden looked at the bed while tapping his cheek. "Hmm, well, we're both not busy, so I don't see why not. But won't they ask about the armor?"

She looked at him before getting up and pressed a button on her arm as it started to shrink and move all around her body as it formed two bracelets of gold on both arms as it was revealed she was wearing a rather strange undersuit like outfit with a red pair of pants and a white shirt with a reindeer on it. Her body was like an athlete with her ass being large yet firm and her chest being a size C cup. "Does this answer your question boss?"

"Um...never mind." he spoke in surprise.

"Then lead the way boss." She said while waiting for Jaden to show her to the party.

He got up and lead her out of the dorm as they headed downstairs.

Inside was a few people actually having eggnog and doing karaoke with Banner doing Santa Claus is coming to Town.

"...too loud." Sandra whispered to Jaden.

"Well it is a christmas party."

"Tell that to the drunk fool." She said pointing to Chazz who was under the effect of the eggnog and was hitting on a lamp. 'Worse than Burstinatrix after that one party last year.'

"Hey~ Let's make love hic~"

"At least this'll be funny when he's calm." chuckled Jaden.

"Or when he is humping a cow." She said before noticing a blue haired boy looking at her. "Yes? What is it child?"

"Oh! Sorry, I just saw Jaden and you come in and I'm curious. Are you a new student? Cause I've never seen you around before."

She looked at him coldly. "Curiosity killed the cat you know child."

He gulped while Jaden chuckled. "Um, she's a family friend who came by after I mentioned the party. So we decided to come by a little late."

"And Jaden here asked me to chaperone this party." She lied. "Because he doesn't trust anyone under the influence or attempting to give him drugs."

"Um, well Chazz is already drunk, but where'd drugs come from?" asked Syrus.

"Trust me. All parties have those slum that take advantage of others." She said before walking towards Chazz and slapped him. "Sober up you drunk!" 'That was for calling boss a weakling at the beginning of the year.'

"Ow!" he looked at her and chuckled. "You look funny pretty lady~"

She frowned while holding back the urge to punch him so hard his head would fly off. "And you look like a drunk with bad breath."

"Easy there." Jaden walked over. "Why don't you enjoy some of the food?"

Sandra sighed before looking at the ham. "Meh, it looks so so to me."

"Oh come on try it."

She sighed again and followed her 'boss's' command as she took a plate and cut a slice of ham off before taking a bite of it. "...meh it tastes like camel meat."

"Is that good?"

"No. Camel meat tastes like dried leather."

"Oh, well try some of the potatoes."

She tried and again the same thing, she didn't like it. But when she tried the stuffed shark that Syrus accidentally fished out today her eyes went wide eyed. "I-I-Its so….good."

"Really?"

"Yes it tastes like Blue Eyes flesh." She said while whispering the last part to Jaden's ear. "Their meat is good when frozen in ice."

"...ok?"

Sandra then finished her piece of shark before seeing a blue haired girl and a blond haired girl looking at her with confusion. "What?"

"Nothing, just amazed you like it that much." spoke the blond.

"Yea, it tastes nasty." The blue haired girl shivered.

"Well it is." She said bluntly. "But who are you two?"

"I'm Blair and this is Alexis." spoke the blue haired girl. "But who are you?"

"Sandra, Sandra Airus." She said with a cold tone. "And I'm Jaden's childhood friend and chaperone to this party."

"Oh, well we hope you're enjoying yourself." smiled Alexis. "It's great to meet another friend of Jaden's."

"Same." She said before Chazz walked over to her and grinned. 'Not him again!'

"Hey lady, let's bump uglies~"

She growled before punching him into a wall. "Sober off you drunk."

"Ow!"

"Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark." winced Syrus.

"Meh." She shrugged. "I punched worse." She then noticed a person singing a song and grinned. "Jaden, I'm going to sing something." 'Even if I hate it.'

"Well alright." 'I hope this doesn't go bad.'

She walked up and pressed Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer as she took the mike. "You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen.  
Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen, But do you recall?  
The most famous reindeer of all?

Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer  
Has a very shiny nose  
And if you ever saw it  
You would even say it glows.  
All of the other reindeer's  
Used to laugh and call him names  
They never let poor Rudolph  
Join in any reindeer games

Then one foggy Christmas Eve,   
Santa came to say,   
Rudolph with your nose so bright,   
Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?

Then all the reindeer loved him,   
As they shouted out with glee,   
Rudolph the red-nosed Reindeer  
You'll go down in history! 

Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer  
Has a very shiny nose  
And if you ever saw it,   
You would even say it glows,   
And all of the other reindeer's  
Used to laugh and call him names,   
They never let poor Rudolph  
Join in any reindeer games, 

Then one foggy Christmas Eve,   
Santa came to say,   
Rudolph with your nose so bright,   
Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?

Then all the reindeer loved him,   
As they shouted out with glee,   
Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer,   
You'll go down in history!"

When the song ended everyone started before Jaden started to slowly clap.

Sandra turned and just walked back while the others were surprised at how well she sang the song. 'Now cue the loud cheering.'

That's when everyone started clapping too.

"Wow!"

"That's was really good!"

"And perfectly executed!"

"Encore! Encore!" All cheered while Sandra just ignored them and stood near Jaden.

"Aren't ya give them an encore? They really liked it."

"If I did that I would be overrunned with fans." She deadpanned. "And I'm not going to do it."

"Come on now? Just one song?"

"No."

"How about a duet with me?"

"...fine." She grumbled. "But only one song got it?"

"Deal." he smiled before they walked back over to the machine. "Any songs in mind?"

"Hark the Herald Angels Sings." She said while picking up the mike. "Now you must keep up ok?"

"Ok." He said as Sandra pressed the button and hit Hark the Herald Angels Sing.

"Hark! the herald angels sing,  
"Glory to the newborn King!"  
Peace on earth, and mercy mild,  
God and sinners reconciled  
Joyful, all ye nations, rise,  
Join the triumph of the skies;  
With th' angelic host proclaim,  
"Christ is born in Bethlehem."   
Hark! the herald angels sing,  


"Glory to the newborn King!"

Christ, by highest heav'n adored:  
Christ, the everlasting Lord;  
Late in time behold him come,  
Offspring of the favored one.  
Veil'd in flesh, the Godhead see;  
Hail, th'incarnate Deity:  
Pleased, as man, with men to dwell,  
Jesus, our Emmanuel!  
Hark! the herald angels sing,  
"Glory to the newborn King!"

 _Hail! the heav'n born Prince of peace!_  
Hail! the Son of Righteousness!  
Light and life to all he brings,  
Risen with healing in his wings  
Mild he lays his glory by,  
Born that man no more may die:  
Born to raise the sons of earth,  
Born to give them second birth.  
Hark! the herald angels sing,  
"Glory to the newborn King!"

As soon as they ended everyone erupted into applause.

"Bravo!"

"Great job!"

"Encore!"

"Encore!"

She glared at the crowd. "Don't push it you little brats!"

That stopped then as they saw her eyes turning dark and cold as ice.

She frowned before looking at Jaden. "Is there anything else or should I just leave?"

"Um, well nothing I can think but-"

"It's time for the gifts!" Banner called out while holding some gifts in a large sack. "And the first one goes to Chazz."

"Woohoo~!" cheered the boy who stumbled a little. "Give me!" He opened the package and found a large dildo with a Red Eyes on the tip. "What the?"

"It's your gift."

"It suits you." chuckled Alexis.

He growled while Alexis and Blair received their gifts. Which was a bikini for Blair and a large see through bra for Alexis.

"What the?"

"Why?!"

"Um...they suit you?" spoke Jaden with a blush and trying to be supportive.

"Thanks." Both said with blushes of their own as Banner gave Syrus his gift.

That gift was a picture of Missy kissing him while in bathing suits at the beach. The result was his face turning crimson.

"Interesting." Sandra said to the boy. "Looks like you have a girlfriend. How….cute." 'I just puked inside.'

"W-W-W-What?!"

"Just saying." She frowned. "You and this girl should take the next step soon."

Syrus blushed crimson before fainting with one idea in his head. 'Maybe I should?'

"...weakling."

'Is she ever gonna lighten up?' Jaden thought before getting his gift. He opened it and found a tux and a ring in it. 'Huh? What's going on in Banner's head?'

"Can I leave now boss?" she whispered to Jaden.

"Not yet." He whispered back as Banner gave her a gift.

"Um, why me? You don't even know me." She said confused at the human's actions.

"Trust me my dear, when a man has glasses, this kind of hairstyle, and has a cat, he knows all." he smiled while leaning in a little. "Remember that."

She looked confused at that before realizing the implication. "You know?"

"Nothing escapes my eyes."

She narrowed her eyes before opening the box up. Inside was a small pair of panties, a wedding dress, a ring, and a card that looked like her but with the name: Elemental Hero Bounty Hunter on the top. "W-W-What the hell?!"

"What?" Jaden asked while a little confused at why she had that outburst.

"Look!" She growled while pointing to the box of gifts. "Look at this crap!"

He looked and reeled back. 'Woah! I didn't expect that.'

Sandra growled while looking at the outfits and other assorted things before punching Banner in the gut. "You are a fucking bastard!"

But he caught the hand and put her into an arm hold. "Sorry my dear, but I learned numerous martial arts, now just relax and don't get upset, alright?"

She growled even more before seeing Jaden's expression and sighed. "Fine, but no more gifts like that ever again."

"Promise."

She felt her arm being let go as he started to crack it a little before looking at the gifts and kind of felt happy somewhat. 'Even still, it was nice of him to do this plus the new card might be a better home than my old one.'

Just then a certain flying puffball, who was invisible to all right now, came in with mistletoe in its paw and dangled it over Jaden and Sandra.

Jaden saw it and blushed. "Winged Kuriboh get that out of here." he whispered.

"Ku." It said before moving it closer and closer to their faces. "Ku."

Jaden tried waving him off before Sandra finally noticed.

'What is that puffball doing?!' She thought while blushing a little. "Um…." she looked around the room. "What's everyone staring at?"

"Um, well do you know what this is right?"

"Yes."

"Then kiss~" Chazz slurred.

"Yeah kiss!"

"Kiss!"

"Kiss!"

"Fuck!"

All turned to Alexis with wide eyes.

"What? It just slipped out." She blushed in embarrassment.

"Just kiss!"

Both looked at each other while feeling red in the face.

"Um…."

"On the count of three?" Sandra asked.

"S-Sure. One."

"Two."

"Three!" they said before Sandra kissed him passionately on the lips.

Everyone cheered while the two were internally jumping around in shock.

'Wow, who knew she kissed this...good.'

'First kiss with the boss….perfect.'

(One hour later)

They continued to kiss while everyone in the room started to get annoyed or just plain bored at the sight.

"Just stop already!" cried Chumley. "We get it already!"

But they didn't as they kept it up with slight moans coming from each.

"Really stop!" Both Alexis and Blair yelled.

Still they didn't stop with each starting to get on everyone's nerves.

"Just fuck~!" slurred Chazz.

Wrong move as they started to make out right in front of them.

"CHAZZ!"

"What? They need to fuck like rabbits hic~" he slurred before Syrus smacked them with a hammer.

"Ow!"

"What was that for child!?"

"You guys need to calm down!"

Sandra looked at him with a glare. "It was your tradition so we just followed it. So just go find your girlfriend and get laid already."

Syrus blushed red at that before Jaden intervened.

"Easy there, let's just relax."

"No." she frowned while holding his hand. "I won't relax until you lead me out of this party to continue our traditional kiss."

"Say what?"

She looked at him with a frown mixed with a blush. "Let's continue this in your dorm." She then dragged him out of the room and towards his dorm before locking it behind her.

'Wow, I didn't think she liked it that much.' He thought before seeing her kiss him on the lips again.

"Boss, after much consideration I have decided on being your girlfriend. No payment required except a Christmas sexcapade."

"D-Don't ya think that's rushing things?"

"Then a christmas kiss." She said while grabbing him and kissed him passionately again with lots of tongue action.

'Wow! Who knew I'd end up with a girlfriend?' He thought as a certain spirit in a jar felt a cold chill down her spine.


End file.
